Hardison has a what?
by SamA3642
Summary: Every person on the team has a secret that no one wants to know but when Hardison gets a call one day he leaves the team and when he comes back he doesn't come back alone, he returns with a little girl and who is this little girl? How does he know her and how does she know him? Meet Lily Marie Madison as she becomes apart of the family. Discontinued! Doing a rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon while the team is in the middle of getting information for a job Hardison's phone rings and he leaves the room to answer it.

-Hello. Hardison answers his phone.

-Is this Alec Hardison? The voice asked.

-Yes this is, can i ask who this is? Hardison replied.

-This is Nicole Jackson children services we have your niece, Lily here. Nicole said.

This sent Hardison in a panic.

-Is she ok? What happened. Hardison asked.

-There was an accident. She was with her foster parents and a drunk driver t boned their car the foster parents were pronounced DOA she survived she has some cuts and bruise but other than that she is physically fine. We are calling to see if you will come get her and take care of her if you say no she will stay in the system all you have to do is come sign the paperwork and retrieve her. Nicole said.

-What hospital are you at? Hardison asked.

-Children's hospital in Boston. Nicole said.

-I can be there in 30 minutes. Hardison replied.

-Thank you sir i will see you when you get here. Nicole said.

Hardison then hangs up the phone and goes back to the team.

"Nate i have an errand to run i'll be back in like an half an hour or so". Hardison told Nate.

Nate then responded while everyone else looked confused.

"Alright call us when you're on the way back". Nate said.

Hardison then grabbed his car keys off the table and grabbed his jacket running out the front door down the stairs.

"That looked very strange didn't it, i mean he gets a call says he's running an errand and practically runs out of here. What do you think it is". Sophie asked.

"I don't know and none of us can really see who called his phone last so we just have to wait till he gets back". Eliot said.

Children's hospital

Hardison runs to the desk to get information on his niece Lily. Lily is 7 years old and she is really smart for her age but she can still get in and cause trouble, her mother was Hardison's sister who died in childbirth, her father is not in the picture, he knows about her because she lived with him at their Nana's house until she died then Hardison and Lily got split up but never lost contact. He then sighed because now that he is with a team and they do dangerous jobs they have to be very careful especially of the enemies they made along the way. He then makes it to the floor his niece is on and sees her social worker.

"Hi i'm Alec Hardison, i'm Lily's uncle". Hardison said.

"Nicole Jackson. Now all you have to do is sign these few forms and she is all yours but i should tell you she is in shock and she will need a lot of help which i hope you can provide her". Nicole said.

"I will do everything in my power to help her". Hardison said.

She then gave him all the paperwork to sign and once he was finished on the last form he asked her social worker a question.

"Can i see her?" Hardison asked.

"Sure just go right in". Nicole said.

"Thank you". Hardison said.

Nicole then nodded her head then left the hospital, Hardison then knocked on the door and peaked his head around the corner to see his niece sitting cross legged on the hospital bed crying and shaking.

"Lily?" Hardison said gently.

Lily looked up to see her uncle and was relieved to see him.

"Uncle Alec!" Lily cried.

Hardison then moved to his niece's hospital bed and gathered her small fragile body in his arms and held her as she cried. Once her crying as stopped she was curious on where she was going to go now since her foster parents died.

"Uncle Alec, where am i gonna go now?" Lily asked.

"You're gonna come live with me sweetie i promise to always protect you no matter what". Hardison said.

"Where do you live?" Lily asked.

"I actually have a few room mates i live with their my team and we work together helping people". Hardison said.

"Almost like the police?" Lily asked.

"Something like that but different i'll introduce you to everybody once we get back". Hardison said.

"Are they nice?" Lily asked.

"They are nice people and i'm sure they will love you". Hardison said.

Hardison then gathered Lily and her things together once her stuff was together and he signed the papers to release her from the hospital he put her stuff in the back of the car while she got buckled in the front.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Hardison asked starting the car.

"A little". Lily answered.

"How about Mcdonalds for lunch". Hardison suggested.

"Sure". Lily asked.

Lily then plugged her IPod in the speaker and began playing her music while Hardison was driving, he then turned it down a little so he can order their lunch in the drive through. He got his niece a double cheese burger, a medium french fry, and a medium milkshake while he got himself a big mac with a medium french fry and a orange soda. They decided to wait to eat back at the apartment so they don't get the car messy, after a few more minutes of driving they finally made it back to the loft but when Lily saw the front it was a bar. Hardison then saw the confused look on his niece's face and chuckled.

"The loft is upstairs sweetheart but don't worry i'm the landlord what i say goes". Hardison said.

Lily then jumped out with her lunch and drink in her hand and walked behind her uncle in the front and when he walked in the team looked at him and he moved over to them with Lily in tow.

"There you are where were you and who's she". Parker said.

"Why don't we go upstairs so i can explain". Hardison said.

Lily then grabbed for her uncle's hand and he took it knowing that Lily is a very shy child and she doesn't like being the center of attention for too long. Once everyone was in Nate's apartment Hardison took Lily's lunch and sat it at the table in the kitchen area of the loft then guided her to in front of the team and they all had a confused look on their face.

"Ok Hardison who is she?" Eliot asked.

"This is Lily. Lily Hardison my niece". Hardison said.

Everyone looked in utter complete shock.

"Y-you have a niece?" Sophie asked.

"Yup". Hardison answered.

"How come you never told us about her?" Parker asked.

"With our line of work we do i didn't wanna bring her in it". Hardison answered not wanting to go into detail.

"How old is she?" Eliot asked.

"7. Her birthday is May 29, 2001". Hardison answered.

Lily just hid behind her uncle peeking around looking at the group of people in front of her.

"It's alright Lily they're not gonna hurt you". Hardison told his niece.

Lily then came from around her uncle's leg and Sophie approached her first.

"Hi there sweetheart i'm Sophie". Sophie told the young girl.

"Hi i'm Lily". Lily said to Sophie.

"Hi i'm Eliot". Eliot said.

"I'm Parker". Parker said.

"I'm Nate". Nate said.

"So what do you guys do for work Uncle Alec said you do almost like what police do". Lily said.

"It's almost like that but we pick up where the law has left off and we all have a part to play. I'm the grifter, Eliot is the hitter, your uncle is the hacker, Parker is the thief, and Nate is the brains". Sophie explained.

"Lily your lunch is on the table why don't you go eat sweetheart". Hardison suggested.

"Ok". Lily said.

Lily then went to the table to eat her lunch once she was out of earshot he sighed.

"She's adorable Hardison". Sophie said.

"She's my life, my world and i can't lose her i can't". Hardison said.

"And you won't have you forgotten i protect everyone and that includes Lily". Eliot said.

"Thanks Eliot it means a lot". Hardison said gratefully.

"We're a family Hardison we look out for each other and protect each other we will treat Lily as our own". Sophie said.

"Sophie's right plus she'll be like the little sister i never had, maybe i can teach her how to pick locks". Parker said.

"Oh no. Nobody is teaching her anything except Eliot". Hardison said.

"Why only Eliot?" Parker asked a bit jealous.

"He's gonna teach her how to defend herself, i don't want none of what we do to touch her we already have to deal with a lot i don't wanna drag her in this". Hardison said.

They are all now looking at Lily who had a normal life and now she might not have that again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later.

It's been a few weeks since Lily came back into her uncle's life, and it has been different for Hardison to he's been staying behind in either the office or van. And he enrolled Lily into the nearest elementary school also for her safety he put a tracker in her phone he gave her and he hacked the school's security cameras to make sure she stays safe. It's 2:30 and Lily is getting out of school so Hardison goes to get her.

Outside the elementary school

Hardison is approaching the school his niece is attending and before he moves any further he sees someone talking to his niece and it's Chaos.

"Eliot i need you to come to meet me down the street from Lily's school now". Hardison said into his com.

"Why? Everything ok?" Eliot asked.

"Just do it please". Hardison said.

5 minutes later

Eliot shows up behind Hardison and he is pissed.

"Alright i'm here what's the problem". Eliot said to Hardison.

"Look who's talking to Lily". Hardison said.

Eliot looks and sees it Chaos and he was ready to go break every bone in the guy's body.

"Let's go". Eliot said.

"Wait what". Hardison said.

"You wanna know what this guy is talking to her about or not". Eliot said.

The two men then begin walking towards the school and once Lily spots her uncle she runs to him hugging his waist tightly.

"Hi Uncle Alec. Hi Eliot". Lily said.

"Hey kiddo". Eliot said.

"Hey sweetie". Hardison said.

Chaos then looked at Hardison with a smirk, both Hardison and Eliot got pissed. Eliot was ready to break all the bones in Chaos' body.

"Lily why don't you go with Eliot while i talk to my friend here". Hardison said.

"Ok Uncle Alec". Lily said.

Eliot then took Lily's hand and guided her away from Hardison and Chaos not wanting her to get hurt, once she is out of her shot Hardison turned glaring at the other hacker that is 10 feet away from him.

"Cute kid you got there Hardison or should i say 'Uncle Alec'. Chaos said sarcastically.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Why the hell are you around my niece". Hardison asked.

"Because i can be so exactly what are you gonna do about it". Chaos said.

"Me nothing but Eliot well he can break every bone in your body". Hardison said.

Hardison then threw a right hook at Chaos making him hit the floor hard, Hardison then shook his hand to get rid of the pain his knuckles.

"If i ever and i mean ever hear or catch you around my niece again i'll be the least of your worries". Hardison said warning Chaos.

Hardison then went over towards Eliot and Lily, Lily is telling ELiot about her whole day at school. Eliot sees Hardison coming and they all make there way back to the apartment so that Hardison and Eliot can work on the job they have while Lily does her homework. Lily made her way up the the apartment while Hardison and Eliot went to talk to Nate and Sophie.

"Where were you guys?" Sophie asked.

"Picking Lily up from school". Eliot answered.

"And it took the two of you to pick up a 7 year old from school". Nate replied.

"I called Eliot in because when i was down the street from the school i seen...i saw that Chaos was talking to Lily so i brought Eliot in just in case he tried to do something". Hardison explained.

"Chaos? I thought we got rid of him". Sophie said.

"Apparently not so that means he knows about Lily and where she goes to school. What do we do". Eliot said.

"We could all take turns walking her to school, Hardison you already gave her a tracker in her phone and hacked the school's cameras so you can watch her. So starting tomorrow we take turns walking her to school and walking her back here. So who wants the first shift". Nate said.

"I can take her to school". Eliot offered.

"I can pick her up oh and take her shopping". Sophie said.

"She doesn't really like shopping Sophie, she doesn't like crowds very much". Hardison said.

"Nonsense she'll love it we'll get tons of clothes and shoes to match". Sophie said.

Hardison then goes up to the apartment to see Lily doing her homework while Parker is figuring out the security system for the job they are doing.

"Hey Liles whatcha working on". Hardison asked his niece.

"Math. Then i gotta do a history and english paper then i'm done for the weekend". Lily said.

"Lily i wanna talk to you about my friend who was talking to you today". Hardison said.

"He told me his name was Jake and that he knew you he started asking me questions about you". Lily said.

Parker then got curious and joined in the conversation.

"What kind of questions Lily?" Parker asked.

"How i knew you, what you did, who you knew. Those kinds of questions". Lily answered.

"What'd you tell him?" Hardison asked.

"I told him that you were my uncle but not what you did or who you knew". Lily answered.

"Lily listen to me very carefully if he or anyone else ask about me or the team call one of us and one of us will come get you". Hardison said.

"Ok Uncle Alec". Lily said.

"That's my girl now finish your homework". Hardison said.

"Can Parker take me to the park when i finish?" Lily asked.

"If you finish in time and if Parker wants to take you". Hardison said.

"Sure i can even teach you a few tricks i know". Parker said.

"Parker can i talk to you outside for a minute". Hardison said.

"Sure". Parker said.

Lily then continued on her homework while Hardison and Parker were outside the door.

"So what's up". Parker said.

"First i want you to keep a very close eye on Lily we made a lot of enemies and i don't want them knowing about her. Second please don't teach her no pickpocketing tricks or anything you know i don't want her doing any of that". Hardison said.

"How come Eliot can show her how to fight but we can't show her anything?" Parker asked in a jealous voice.

"Because he is showing her how to fight and defend herself with everyone else including me we'll be showing her everything we know how to lie and con people i don't want her knowing we do that. She deserves to be a kid not a target or a weakness that someone can use to get to us". Hardison said.

"You're right i'll show her when she's older". Parker said.

Parker then went back into the loft with Hardison in tow he wanted to give his niece one more thing. Lily has finished her homework and is getting ready to go to the park with Parker but before they could leave Hardison gives his niece something.

"Alright Lily this little device is a comm or ear bud, these are used so you can talk to any of us no matter where you are. So if something happens and you don't know where you are all you gotta do is talk and we'll be able to hear you in our ear buds". Hardison explained to his niece.

"So can i take it to school?" Lily asked.

"Yeah and any time you feel sick or you think something is wrong all you gotta do is go somewhere alone and talk to one of us and one of us will come get you". Hardison said.

"Thanks Uncle Alec". Lily said hugging her uncle.

"No problem sweetie have fun at the park". Hardison said.

"I will". Lily said.

Lily then went down the stairs to wait outside while Parker got her few things.

"Parker remember what i said". Hardison said.

"I did". Parker said.

"If things go south for any reason call us". Hardison said.

"I will". Parker said.

"I asked Eliot to go with you guys". Hardison said.

"That's fine it'll be good to have some muscle there incase something happens". Parker said.

"Parker i can't lose her i can't". Hardison said.

"And you won't have you forgotten who we are? We'll protect her as if she were our little sister".. Parker said.

"Thanks Parker i owe you". Hardison said.

Parker then gives a pat to Hardison on his shoulder and leaves going downstairs to meet Eliot and Lily. Once Parker was outside she saw Eliot showing a few basic fighting moves to Lily and wondered if she will actually change their lives. Once at the park Lily took off for the jungle gym trying to do some of her gymnastics that she was learning while Parker and Eliot sat at the bench watching Lily.

"Hardison gave her a comm so in case something ever does happen she can communicate with us". Parker said to the hitter.

"As long as she's safe i don't have to kick nobody's ass". Eliot said.

Parker then let out a chuckle while they continued to watch Lily play, Parker then got a nervous chill going down her back so she started to look around the park to see if someone is watching them and Eliot notices this.

"What's wrong Parker?" Eliot asked.

"I got this feeling we're being watched but i don't know by who or where". Parker said.

Eliot then got in complete fight mode ready to fight anyone who will pose a threat to him, Parker, and Lily. Even though its been a few weeks he already thought of Lily has a niece of his own someone who he will fight and kill to protect at all cost. They kept a constant watch on Lily while trying to figure out who might be watching them. Then out of nowhere someone comes to sit next to Parker on the bench she's sharing with Eliot.

"Hey Parker. Eliot. What's new other than babysitting for Hardison". Chaos said.

"Chaos what in the hell are you doing here?" Eliot asked.

"I can be anywhere where i wanna be so if i want to be here i'll be here". Chaos said.

"Why are you following us?" Parker said.

"Wanna see what the team's up to. Cute kid Hardison's got right. Never knew he had a niece till now". Chaos said.

That sent Eliot over the edge ready to kill the hacker but he won't fight not in front of Lily.

"Listen buddy i only warn once if you lay even one little finger on her i swear i'll break you in half like a toothpick". Eliot threatened.

"I'm sure you could Eliot i'm sure you could. But don't worry i wouldn't harm an innocent child i'm not that evil or cruel". Chaos said.

He then left leaving Parker and Eliot still a bit ticked off but they change their moods insistently because Lily was starting to approach them.

"What's up kiddo". Eliot said.

"Can we get ice cream on the way back please?" Lily asked.

"I don't see why not". Parker said.

"I'm down for some ice cream". Eliot said.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" Lily asked taking Parker's hand.

"Oh he was just an old friend that wanted to see if we'll help him with a job". Parker said lying.

Lily then shrugged her shoulders then skipped on the sidewalk as Parker held her hand and Eliot was walking behind them. They then went to the nearest ice cream shop and got small ice cream cups, once they were finished they headed back to the apartment. Once back there they brought Lily up to the loft not wanting her to be in the bar so while Eliot started dinner Parker put a movie on for Lily to watch. During the second half of the movie Nate, Sophie, and Hardison came in the apartment and saw Eliot making dinner, Parker and Lily on the couch watching a movie that they seemed to be into.

"How was the park?" Hardison asked.

That insistently got Eliot and Parker's attention.

"Lily we'll be outside if you need anything". Parker said.

"Ok". Lily said.

The group then went out in the hallway so they don't bother Lily.

"What happened at the park?" Hardison asked.

"Chaos showed up". Eliot answered.

"That son of a bitch i told him to stay away from her". Hardison said.

"It's alright man he didn't try anything i made sure of it". Eliot said.

They all then returned to their jobs while Lily finished her homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Skips a few months.

Hardison has adjusted to having his niece around and so has the team. Parker is the big sister she never had, Sophie is like her aunt, Eliot is like her protective older brother, and Nate is like her other uncle. Harrison has came to a final decision should anything happen to him the team is going to care for her, Parker and Sophie are her godmothers then Eliot and Nate are her godfathers. One of them would walk Lily to school everyday and go to pick her up, today is Sophie's day of picking her up and after they go home she is going to take Lily shopping.

"Sophie i don't think Lily would like shopping, she doesn't like crowds plus she's never been". Hardison said.

"Nonsense she'll love it". Sophie said.

"Don't say i didn't warn you". Hardison said.

Sophie then calls Lily down, once the two girls have everything they need they head out to the nearest mall. After an hour and many store later Sophie has practically wore Lily out going from one store to another getting many different outfits and shoes, Lily was wore out! The mall then started to get a bit crowded and it frightened Lily because she did not like crowds very much so she ran off to one of the bathroom hallways to calm herself down before she hyperventilated, while Sophie kept walking she didn't notice Lily wasn't behind her anymore so when she turned around to tell the young girl something she wasn't there.

"Hardison if i tell you something do you promise not to get mad". Sophie said in the comm.

"Depends what's wrong?" Hardison asked.

"I may have lost Lily at the mall". Sophie said.

"You lost Lily? How do you lose a 7 year old?" Hardison asked.

"The mall got crowded and she could have wandered off". Sophie said.

"I told you she didn't like crowds she went off and hid somewhere". Hardison said.

"So what i just look over this entire mall?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie all you gotta do is retrace your steps and look for places Lily would hide". Eliot said coming in the conversation.

"That should be easy". Sophie said.

Sophie then began looking through the mall searching where Lily could be hiding but has no luck.

"Hardison didn't you give Lily a comm to communicate with us?" Sophie asked.

"Yea i know what your thinking". Hardison said.

"Lily, sweetheart it's Sophie can you hear me?" Sophie said into the comm.

Meanwhile

Lily has finally got her breathing under control and she hears a voice in her ear talking to her.

"Lily, sweetheart it's Sophie can you hear me?" Sophie said.

"Sophie?" Lily asked.

"Sweetheart where are you i'm coming to get you". Sophie said.

"I'm by the bathrooms by the food court". Lily answered.

"Stay there sweetie i'm coming right now". Sophie said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Lily then waits for Sophie to come get her and after a few minute Sophie finally finds her.

"Lily are you alright sweetie?" Sophie asked.

"I'm fine Sophie, i'm sorry i wandered off". Lily said.

"It's alright sweetheart what do you say we take all this home now". Sophie said.

"Ok". Lily said.

After a few minutes of walking Lily kept looking to the ground feeling ashamed and guilty thinking she'll get in trouble when they get home and Sophie notices.

"Lily? Sweetheart are you alright?" Sophie asked.

"Do you think Uncle Alec will get mad at me?" Lily asked.

"Sweetie why do you think he'll get mad at you?" Sophie asked.

"When i wandered off before i always got in trouble sometimes i got yelled at for no reason". Lily said.

"Lily you don't ever have to worry about any of us yelling at you for any reason". Sophie said.

"You promise?" Lily asked.

"I promise". Sophie said.

They then took all their bags loaded them in the car and drove back to the apartment, but what Lily didn't know was that the rest of the team heard what she told Sophie.

Apartment

Lily and Sophie carrying their bags up the steps and puts them down in the middle of the room so they can rest.

"Geez what did you do Sophie buy the entire mall out?" Eliot asked.

"No we just went to a few shops". Sophie said.

"It looks like more than a few to me". Eliot said.

Hardison then came down from upstairs and Lily looked like she was about to cry.

"Lily are you alright kiddo?" Eliot asked.

"Can i talk to you all outside for a minute please". Sophie said.

The team then went out in the hallway so Lily wouldn't hear them.

"Why does she look like she's about to cry?" Eliot asked.

"She thinks she'll get in trouble for wandering off, she said sometimes she got yelled at for no reason". Sophie said.

Hardison then ran his hand over his head and everyone looked at him.

"Something you wanna share Hardison?" Nate asked.

"She's right she got yelled at for no reason half the time but when i defended her i got the worse part of it, i told her to go run and hide and i'll get her when i got finished. When there was yelling at any foster home she was in she always hid and wouldn't come out till it died down or completely stopped". Hardison explained.

"Why didn't you go for custody of her when you turned 18?" Sophie asked.

"I tried but i didn't meet the requirement so she stayed in the system, we kept writing to reach other till one day i didn't get a letter i figured her foster parents made her stop writing". Hardison answered.

"But why did she think she was in trouble?" Sophie asked.

"She thinks that if she did something, anything wrong she's in trouble". Hardison said.

"I wish i could find whoever did that to her and break them". Eliot said.

"I gotta talk to her". Hardison said.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Parker asked.

"No i got this thanks anyway Parker". Hardison said.

Hardison then goes in to talk to his niece and sits besides her gathering her in a tight hug.

"You're not mad are you Uncle Alec?" Lily asked.

"I'm not mad sweetie i promise". Hardison said.

"But i snuck off". Lily said.

"You were probably just scared that's all but when you start to feel scared or anything come to one of us and we'll help you alright". Hardison said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Hardison then hugged his niece again just as the rest of the team came in and in everyone's eyes they have finally became a true family now and they are gonna stay like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is my version of season 4, episode 10 The queen's gambit job**

One day after Lily gets out of school she gets this feeling like she is being watched, she then starts to pick up her pace a little. She then is around the corner of the apartment and she still speeds walk till she bumps into Eliot.

"Hey what's wrong kid". Eliot said.

"I had this feeling somebody was watching me". Lily said panicked.

"Alright darling listen go inside and go find your uncle alright i'll check it out". Eliot said.

"Ok". Lily said.

Once she was inside the bar and heading up to the apartment Eliot then walked around to see if anybody was actually following or watching Lily, he then sees who it was it was somebody the entire team especially Eliot. It was Sterling.

"Hello Spencer, nice day don't you say". Sterling said.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Eliot said.

"What i can't be out for a stroll now". Sterling said.

"Why were you watching Lily?" Eliot asked.

"I wasn't". Sterling lied.

"Wrong answer". Eliot said.

He then twisted Sterling's arms behind his back slamming him against the hood of his car until Nate and Sophie came to see this.

"Sterling you really don't learn your lessons with us do you". Nate said.

"What do you want?" Sophie asked.

"I thought you might be interested in a job and i can tell you if Spencer here let's me go". Sterling said.

"Let's just get one thing perfectly clear before i let you go if you come near Lily or even go two feet near her i'll put you in the middle of next year we clear". Eliot said.

"Yes crystal clear". Sterling said.

Eliot then let him go and Nate approached him getting in his face.

"What's this job Sterling?" Nate asked.

They walk inside and didn't see Lily insight so they figured she was up in the apartment with Parker or Hardison.

"Cute kid you got". Sterling said.

"Watch it Sterling or you might end up leaving here with a broken arm". Eliot warned.

"You should put a leash on your dog Nate". Sterling said.

Eliot growled as he walked away before he did something stupid, one of the men takes a chess board from a briefcase and sets it on one of the tables.

"I know you didn't come here for a game of -" Nate started but was cut off.

Sterling holds two pawns in his hands for Nate to choose from. Sterling turns over one of his hands to reveal a black pawn. Nate and Sterling sit at a table playing chess in quick moves as they talk.

"You ever been to Kazhistan?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah. 2006. Mostly sand and terrorists. Not an ideal vacation spot". Nate replied.

"The country's developing the infrastructure to enrich uranium. President Zaidi wants to use it to power the region". Sterling replied.

"Hmm. And Interpol is buying that story?" Nate asked.

"Absolutely not. Which is why, last year, we sent a nasty little virus to knock their nuclear centrifuges offline". Sterling said.

One of the men hand Nate a red file folder, which he opens.

"Robert Livingston, ex-pat nuclear engineer". Nate said.

"He designed their centrifuges. And, according to our intel, Kazhistani agents are preparing to pay him a visit next week. They need a key piece of technology to get the machines up and running again". Sterling said.

"Hmm". Nate said.

"I want your team to steal it first". Sterling said.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"Terrorists aren't the only ones on Livingston's client list. Your team steals the tech, it means the bad guys don't get it. The good guys do". Sterling said.

"Well, why don't you just arrest Livingston?" Nate asked.

"By the time we build a case, Kazhistan will already have everything it needs". He said as he taps a pawn on the table nervously.

"You have an informant inside Livingston's organization. Who is it?" Nate asked.

"Are you in or not?" Sterling asked impatiently.

"Uh, you still haven't told me what's in it for me". Nate said

"I'll owe you a favor. How often does that happen?" Sterling asked.

They walk away from the table with only two pieces remaining: the Kings.

Up in the apartment Lily was finishing up her homework while Hardison, Nate, and Sophie talked.

"Now, to power a nuke, you need a few thousand gas centrifuges. Each spins uranium fast enough to separate weapons-grade molecules from the less-potent stuff. But if the drum gets off-kilter, it wobbles". Hardison said.

"Like a washing machine". Nate replied.

"Yeah, except when your washing machine wobbles, it goes "thump, thump." This thing wobbles, it explodes". Hardison said.

"Now, to keep it steady, the machine needs to be calibrated with a tiny, little weight". Nate said.

"So, that's the technology Sterling wants us to steal". Sophie said.

"Yeah, that little weight is what separates a trigger-happy terrorist from a nuke". Nate replied.

"Yeah, and because of its precise atomic mass, there's only one. This thing is like the nuclear equivalent of the one ring". Hardison added.

"Ring? What ring?" She asked.

"Oh, please. Don't get him started". Nate said almost begging.

"Anyway, what are we even thinking? We can't trust Sterling". Sophie replied.

"Yeah, but we can't just stand by and let this happen". Nate said.

"Yeah. The weight is kept somewhere in Livingston's Skyspire in Dubai. It's the second-tallest building in the world". Hardison said.

"How are we gonna get in?" She asked.

Nate hands Sophie a black King.

"Do i get to come?" Lily asked.

"Hardison that's your department". Nate said as he and Sophie left.

The young girl then went up to her uncle wrapping his arm around his waist giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Uncle Alec? Please". She said sweetly.

"I'm sorry Lily but no this job is gonna be too dangerous and i don't want you involved or anywhere around Sterling". Hardison said.

"If i tell you something will you promise to not get mad at me?" Lily asked.

The hacker then bent down to his niece's level. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"That man Sterling, i think he's been watching me when i would be coming home from school i told Eliot today. Don't be mad at me Uncle Alec i didn't know if i should say anything. When he wasn't looking i saw him he looked like he do something so i didn't say anything". Lily rambled.

"Hey calm down sweetheart take a few deep breaths alright". He said. She then began to calm down when he spoke up again. "I'm glad you said something now before he could do anything and you will never ever have to worry about him doing anything i promise". Hardison said.

"But can i still come please? I promise i won't get in the way". Lily said.

"Sorry Lily you'll have fun here with Cora though then when we get back i promise we can do whatever you want". Hardison said.

"Alright". Lily said.

He then kissed her head as he went on his way to help the team while the seven year old had gotten an idea in her head as she went down stairs with Cora. The team then headed out for the job and Hardison had asked Cora to watch Lily for him while they were gone and she agreed but what they didn't know was that Lily had snuck out and was already hiding in the trunk of the car, during the ride it was a bumpy ride for her but she couldn't give herself away or they would turn the car back around and she be grounded. By the time they hit the airport she wanted to make sure she stayed with them so she wouldn't get busted then when they got to the counter for the ticket she quickly pulled her's out, she loved being the niece of a hacker because she slowly started to pick up his hacking traits. Once they boarded the plane she made sure to sit away from them but the flight attended had put her in a seat right behind Eliot.

"Crap" She said.

The hitter heard the small familiar voice and when Lily saw she immediately brought a magazine up.

"Parker did you hear that voice like right behind me?" Eliot asked.

"What voice?" The thief asked.

"It sounded like Lily". Eliot said.

"Eliot don't be messing with me man that's not funny". Hardison said.

"I swear to god it sounded like her i ain't lying". Eliot said.

"That was close". Lily whispered.

Then Parker had heard the small voice. "I heard it just now". She said.

"See even she hears it". Eliot said.

Lily then tried to shrink down in her seat just as she was about to get up the flight attendant told her to stay in her seat that's when the hitter had turned his head around and saw the seven year old sitting back down.

"Lily?!" Eliot asked.

"Ok man that's not funny". Hardison snapped.

"She's here". Eliot said.

"What?" He asked.

The hacker had gotten up to see his niece sitting down as he gave her a stern glare. "Lily Marie Madison Hardison what are you doing here". He asked firmly.

"I wanted to come so i could help". Lily said.

Hardison then took a seat next to his young niece who held her head down in shame, once the flight took off it gave Hardison enough time to calm down some.

"Lily i told you that this job is dangerous why would you follow us?" Hardison asked.

"I wanted to see how you help people so i can do that one day". Lily said.

"But i told you no and you disobeyed me, followed us which comes to my mind how were you able to get a plane ticket?" He replied.

"I was on your computer and i bought one". She said.

"So let me get this straight, you disobeyed me, followed us, used my computer without permission, bought a plane ticket and stole from me. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He replied.

"I'm really sorry Uncle Alec i am". Lily said.

"Oh you will be sorry because when we get back you are grounded young lady for a month, that means no phone, no computer unless it's for school, no tv, no nothing. You will go to school, come home and do your homework, and do your lessons with Eliot other than you are to do nothing". Hardison said strictly and firmly.

"But i was suppose to go to a sleep over at Hannah's house". Lily said.

"Too bad you should have thought of that before you did what you did". Hardison said.

Once the flight landed and the team plus Lily went to the hotel to check in they got to work.

Exterior, Skyspire

The team and Lily walks across a street.

"Livingston hosts a blitz chess tournament. Throws these events all over the world, but this is the first one he's hosting here at home". Hardison said.

Chess Tournament Room

Eliot, Parker and Hardison stand next to one of the chess tables. Eliot stops Parker from hitting a chess timer

"Stop playing with stuff". Eliot told Parker.

"I wanted to hit it". She said.

"Parker you're a little weird". Lily said.

"Don't hit it". Eliot said again.

"Man, it's so great to see all these athletes in their prime". The hacker said.

"Where the hell do you see athletes?" Eliot asked.

"They're ev-man, the Olympic committee recognizes chess as a sport". Hardison said.

"This is a sport?" Eliot asked.

"How is this a sport?" Lily asked.

Hardison continued to hold his niece's hand as they walked through, Sophie and Nate walk through a metal detector to enter the room.

Sophie: It's like prom night for nerds. The grifter said.

"Yeah". Hate replied looking around. "Oh, there's, uh - there's Livingston". He said.

Livingston speaks into a microphone with a young girl by his side

Welcome, everyone, to my beautiful home away from home. I hope this tournament puts Dubai on the map of the global chess community. As you can see, no expense has been spared. I think you'll find the amenities, like...Livingston said.

"That's Olivia, Livingston's stepdaughter. Chess prodigy. Ever since her mother passed, he's been fixated on her career". Hardison said.

"Fair warning, be on guard if you find yourself matched against this little sprite. In 11 years, I have yet to win a game against her. Now, enjoy the vino. Just don't enjoy it too much. Huh?" He said. (crowd laughs) Gentlemen.

 **A/N: This is the first half of it but i will continue on**

 **This is my version of the episode.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's part two**

Two men escort Olivia across the room.

"What's with the personal security?". The thief asked.

"There was an incident. One of his buyers didn't like the deal, so he tried to renegotiate with a car bomb. That's how Livingston got his limp". Eliot explained.

"Olivia and her mother were in the car, too. Olivia was thrown clear, but her mother wasn't". Hardison added.

The whole while Lily stayed right by Hardison's side the whole time just as she was going to move he gently took a hold of her shoulder.

"Uncle Alec this is boring". Lily said.

"You'll be fine just don't leave my side". He said to her.

"But i wanna help". She said.

"I said no Lily". He said firmly.

The seven year old huffed she knew if she tried to go anywhere she'd always be followed by him or someone else on the team. A fan comes up to Olivia, who smiles and gives an autograph.

"As long as Olivia stays in the tournament, Livingston's attention is gonna be focused on her and not on that little weight. So, Sophie and I are gonna make sure she keeps winning". Nate said.

"That will give the rest of you enough time to find the weight and steal it". Sophie spoke.

Sterling then joined the group. "We have a problem. See those men back there?" He asked.

The team looked to see several men wearing tan colored suits are not far away from Olivia.

"The ones walking by Livingston's daughter?" Nate asked.

"Stepdaughter. Those are our friends from Kazhistan". Sterling replied.

"They're not supposed to be here for another week". Sophie said.

"It's amazing how "Acquire nuclear materials" moves right to the top of a terrorist's to-do list". Sterling said.

"Okay, we got to make sure those men don't reach Livingston. Sterling. Eliot, go with him. We're accelerating the con". Nate said as both Eliot and Sterling walked away.

"Hardison, show time". Nate finished.

"What about me?" Lily asked.

Sterling quickly looked over and saw Lily getting an idea so he ran back over. "I can take Lily she might do some good on my part". Sterling said.

"Like hell she's going anywhere with you". Hardison snapped.

"We don't have time for this, Hardison it won't be for long besides she still has her ear piece". Sophie said.

The young hacker scowled hating the idea he looked down at his niece. "Sterling if anything happens to her you're a dead man". He said.

"Does that mean i get to help?" Lily asked.

"You will stay by Eliot and do everything he tells you to do". Hardison said.

"Fine". Lily said.

"She'll be alright Hardison". Sterling said.

Hardison then watched as Sterling took a hold of Lily's shoulders and walked away. "I do not like this". He said.

"She'll be fine besides Eliot's with her he won't let nothing happen to her, besides if Sterling does try something i'll kill him myself". Sophie said.

Eliot saw Sterling approach him with Lily by his side. "Are you nuts? There's no way she's being apart of this". He said.

"Uncle Alec said i'm gonna stay with you". Lily said. She then looked to see Sterling still holding her shoulder. "Get off me i don't know you like that". She said to Sterling.

"I see you taught her well". Sterling said.

"We have". Eliot said as Lily was by his side.

"Anyway follow my lead. I'm vice president of operations". Sterling said.

"Vice president". Eliot said.

"You look like a coffee boy". Lily said.

Sterling ignored Lily's remark and went on. "You're my executive assistant". He said to Eliot.

"Assistant". Eliot said in disbelief.

Sterling then looked at Lily. "And your my adopted daughter". He said.

They were then following the older man. "I don't like him Eliot". Lily said.

"Neither do we kid". He said taking her hand.

They approach the Kazhistani group and Sterling speaks up. "As-salamu alaykum, gentlemen. Welcome to Dubai". He said.

"This is my executive assistant. I'm the vice president of operations for Mr. Livingston's company. There's been a complication, gentlemen. We no longer feel that this building is secure. What we'd like to do is, if you'd let us, move you off-site". Eliot said.

"Of course". Kazhistani said.

"Okay. My assistant here will show you the way". Eliot said.

"Gentlemen". Sterling said leading the way.

"I'm glad they didn't ask about me". Lily said.

"Me and you both". Eliot said.

Sterling leads the group away, Eliot follows. In another part of the room, Hardison uses Livingston's Assistant's iPad to show her his alias' web site. The Assistant takes the iPad back to Livingston and shows him the page.

"Sheikh Rais Farooq. He's the son of the Saudi oil minister. He'd like to talk to you about a business opportunity". The assistant said.

"If you'll excuse me". Livingston said politely.

"Of course, sir". A man said.

Livingston walked over and shook Hardison's hand. "Mr. Farooq. Welcome to Dubai". He said.

"Thank you. Thank you. I'm delighted to be a part of your chess tournament. Might we speak somewhere more private?" Hardison replied.

"Absolutely". Livingston said.

They begin walking across the room.

"Now, I'm an art lover, such as yourself, and I've come across a trinket today, but I don't think it's well enough protected at the hotel". Hardison said.

"Well, let me show you my facilities. Please, join me". Livingston said.

Elevator

Livingston enters first, his limp distinctive across the floor. He turns and gestures to Hardison.

"Please, join me". Livingston said.

Hardison enters the elevator as a camera records the scene.

"Oxford or Cambridge?" He asked.

"Oxford. Father's wishes". Hardison replied.

"Shame. Cambridge man myself". Livingston said.

"Hmm". Hardison mumbled.

The elevator doors open to reveal Livingston's Vault.

Livingston's Vault

"As you can see, my business travels have allowed me to see the world". Livingston said entering the room.

"Nate, I see the weight". Hardison said then enters the room.

"Copy that". Nate replied.

Chess Tournament Room

"Hardison, how's the security there?" Nate asked.

Livingston's Vault

"Very impressive. But I do have questions about your security". Hardison said.

The two walked back to the elevator.

"I can assure you, even though you may not see it, it is most definitely there". Livingston said.

They were inside when Hardison replied. "Ah. Invisible, unhackable security. Wonderful". He said.

Exterior Café

Lily was just sipping on her soda while the adults talked and she managed to stay by Eliot the entire time she didn't even look at Sterling.

"There's complication?" Kazhistani asked.

"We believe Interpol has an informant inside of Mr. Livingston's company". Eliot said.

"We must acquire the item". Kazhistani said.

"We move to a dead-drop system. You wait here every day, outside the building. At the appropriate time, you will be contacted. We make the exchange. No phones, no e-mail. Assume nothing is secure". Sterling said.

Exterior, Skyspire

Eliot, Lily, and Sterling, then walked through a corridor

"So, you think it's okay to risk my informant". Sterling said.

"Sterling, as far as I know, your informant's another lie". Eliot said.

"Still don't trust me". Sterling replied.

"Dude i just met you and i already don't like you". Lily said.

Eliot looked over at Sterling and chuckled. "You got told by a seven year old". He said.

Hotel room

"The calibration weight is kept under environmental controls. It's sensitive down to the picogram. If a grain of sand lands on that thing, it's done. So that case is pressurized. If the pressure drops, the alarms go off". Hardison said.

Eliot joins Nate and Sophie on the couch as Sterling moves to stand beside Hardison while Lily sat in a near by chair while playing on her phone which Hardison hasn't took at least yet.

"Personal space". Hardison said. He then picked up a canister. "Now, look, by introducing a gas of a different density straight into the air-filtration system, we can fool the alarm system long enough to open the case without introducing impurities". He said handing it to Parker. "Parker, this is what you're gonna be using to transfer the weight, okay? It's airtight and sanitized. Now, you'll have to crack the seal, transfer the weight, and then reseal it before it depressurizes". He finishes.

"How long will I have?" The blonde asked.

"Half a second. Maybe three-quarters, if you're lucky". Hardison replied.

"Assuming I can even reach the case". Parker said.

"Parker, we know there's security there. We just haven't seen it yet". Nate said.

The television is showing the recording of Hardison's visit to the vault.

"Yeah, there's no pass code, no fingerprint scan, no voice lock, no window, no exit, no nothing. All he does is walk into the elevator and then-" She said but was cut off by Nate.

"Wait, wait. Yeah, yeah. That's it. That's exactly it. Livingston is always the first into the elevator and into the vault. There's got to be a way for the security system to know when it's Livingston and when it's not. It's a weight-and-gait authenticator". Nate said.

"The floor panels are pressure-sensitive, and they're also programmed to identify an individual's weight distribution". Hardison added.

"And walking patterns. We have one installed at the data center at Interpol and another at the Hockney exhibit in Luxembourg". Sterling said.

"It's also in the Pentagon, in the inner ring". Hardison said.

"And so it's all determined by Livingston's weight?" Sophie asked.

"No, no, weight distribution measures where the mass is in the body, not how much mass there is". Hardison replied.

"It's like a fingerprint. Anybody but Livingston gets on that elevator or the vault floor, and the alarms go off". Eliot said.

"We know what security system's protecting the weight, so all we got to do is hack into it". Nate said.

"Okay, let's get one thing clear here. When you say "we," you really mean me. And what do you mean, just "hack into it," Nate? I don't know what this thing is. Never seen it before in my life. How am I supposed to hack it?" Hardison replies.

"I mean, that's a very good question, Hardison. I'm sure you'll have it figured out by tomorrow. Good luck". Nate said patting his arm then leaving the room.

"Some things just never change". Sterling commented.

Everyone including Lily looked at him. "Time for me to go, too?" He asked.

Lily then went back to her phone when Hardison looked over he went over taking it from her hands. "Thank you". He said.

"Uncle Alec i'm bored and have nothing to do you can't you take it when we go back home?" Lily asked.

"You're on punishment and that means no phone, no nothing". Hardison said.

"So what am i supposed to do the whole time?" She asked.

"Read a book". He said.

"I can't understand them". She replied.

"Hardison can i talk to you for a sec". Eliot said.

"Yeah". He said.

The two men go in the hallway leaving Sophie, Lily, and Parker in the room.

"I only wanted to help". Lily mumbled.

"Sweetheart he knows you wanted to help but you shouldn't have followed us, he's only trying to protect you". Sophie said.

"I know it's just". Lily started but couldn't finish.

"It's just what love?" Sophie asked moving some hair from her face.

"Back at some of my other foster homes all i wanted to do was help sometimes but i always got called useless, a waste of space, and everything else you could think of then when i did try and help i always got punished for it". Lily said holding back a sob.

"Oh sweetheart". Sophie said embracing the girl in a warm loving hug.

Parker then hugged Lily as well because she remembered from when she was a child how stuff liked that happened to her in foster homes, meanwhile in the hallway Eliot is talking with Hardison.

"What's up El?" Hardison asked.

"Dude you gotta cut Lily some slack i get it she's your niece and you'll do everything to protect her, but she's still a kid she's going to end up disobeying you sometimes". Eliot said.

"I don't want her to turn out like us, it's nothing wrong with us but i just want better for her". Hardison said.

"Look when the job is done talk to her". Eliot said.

"I'll talk to her". Hardison said.

The hitter nodded and went on his way while Hardison went back in the room to see that Sophie and Parker had left leaving Lily asleep on the couch so he went and covered her up then got back to work the whole time he kept glancing at her.

Chess Tournament Room

"Well, the tournament is a buy-in, so you and Olivia are gonna be matched against players of all strengths". Sophie said.

Hotel Room

"Okay, now, I've hacked the brackets to make sure that Olivia is playing against the low rankers, but that means you're taking on the heavy hitters". Hardison said.

Chess Tournament Room

"I've registered you under the name Tom Jensen". Hardison said.

"You're gonna have to beat all these champions to make sure that you and Olivia play in the finals". Sophie said.

"Mm-hmm". Nate mumbled.

Hotel Room

"Yeah, now, these are the grandmasters, Nate. Okay, you're good but not that good". Hardison said.

Chess Tournament Room

"Ah, I beat you every time, Hardison". Nate said.

"Maybe if you let me use the Vulcan rules like I'm accustomed to... I mean, you're stingy with it, Nate. You're real stingy". Hardison replied.

Nate and Sophie identify what table he is playing at and head in that direction. Nate's opponent is sleeping. Across the room, Parker is taking photos of the participants on a small platform.

"Merci. Mademoiselle Olivia?" Parker asked.

Parker tries to approach Olivia, but her guards step in and block her.

"Oh, je suis désolée. I meant no harm". Parker said.

"What's going on?" Livingston asked coming up.

"C'est parfait, Monsieur Livingston! A photo of father and daughter would be a fine cover for the international chess journal. S'il vous plaît?" Parker said.

"Splendid. Olivia?" Livingston replied.

Olivia hesitated for a moment.

"For the tournament, sweetheart". Livingston said.

Olivia stands on the platform, Livingston standing beside her.

"Non, non. Something is not right. A gauche, à droit". Parker said.

Livingston and Olivia trade places, Livingston standing on the platform.

"Mnh-mnh. Mnh-mnh. Ah. Voilà!" Parker said.

The platform measures Livingston's weight distribution and sends that information to Hardison.

Hotel Room

"Nice work, Parker". Hardison commented.

He glanced over to make sure he didn't wake his young niece but she was still fast asleep as she turned on her side.

Chess Tournament Room

"Yeah, now all we have to do is precisely mimic Livingston's walk, break into the vault, and steal the weight". Parker said.

"Okay, Eliot, Sterling, I need you to stay with the Kazhistani. Make sure they don't come back here". Nate said.

Interior Car

Eliot is watching the Kazhistani through binoculars. Sterling, carrying coffee, enters the car.

"I think this will give us the opportunity to spend some real quality time together, Spencer". Sterling said amused by the situation.

"Eliot, try not to kill Sterling". Nate said.

Chess Tournament Room

"We may need him". Nate said.

Interior Car

"I can't promise that!" Eliot exclaimed.

"What was that?" Sterling asked.

Chess Tournament Room

"According to regulation, all clocks are set for five minutes per player. May the best man or woman win". Livingston said.

Nate reaches a hand to his opponent, who is snoring lightly. Nate knocks on the table, but his opponent doesn't stir. Nate sits down.

"All right". Nate said.

"You may begin". Livingston said.

Nate's opponent wakes and makes a move, then hits the timer. He and Nate make several moves quickly, until the opponent takes one of Nate's pawns, then Nate hesitates and his opponent goes back to sleep.

" This is gonna be harder than I thought". Nate said.

Play continues across the room while Nate's opponent continues to sleep.

"Nate? Is he asleep?" Sophie asked.

"And yet somehow up a bishop, a rook, and has me staring down the barrel of a passed pawn". Nate said.

Nate makes a move and hits the timer softly. His opponent wakes and makes a move, a good one by the look on Nate's face.

"Damn it". Nate said.

Sophie walks up behind Nate and smiles at his opponent, then passes him her number on a napkin before walking away. The opponent takes off his headphones and follows her. Across the room, Livingston is watching a monitor, which shows Olivia's chess game.

"Sir..." The Assistant said.

"20 bucks says bishop to D6". Livingston said.

Olivia makes that very move.

"Sir, according to our sources, the Kazhistani have already arrived". The assistant said.

"A week early? Double security". Livingston said.

Zangrief sits down across from Nate.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is part 3**

Interior Car

Eliot is still watching the Kazhistani through binoculars.

"Let me get this straight, 'cause I'm having a hard time believing this. You're telling me you think he acted alone". Sterling said

"That's not what I said, is it? I said I don't think that there was only one bullet. Where did you get this coffee, man? It's horrible!" Eliot said annoyed.

"Coffee's fine. If there was a second bullet, that means there was a second shooter. Otherwise, he fired a Carcano bolt-action twice in less than two seconds, which simply cannot be done. You do realize that, on a topic where nobody agrees on anything, you picked the one thing, the only thing which is not up for debate! Simply humanly impossible!" Sterling replied annoyed at the end.

"I did it". Eliot chuckling taking a drink of his coffee.

"Bollocks". Sterling said.

"You'd be surprised what people can do when they're properly motivated. Seriously, did you put something in this?" He replied annoyed as he sniffed the cup.

"Your file says that you crawled 3 miles through a sewer to kill the head of Al-Qaeda in Yemen, but the coffee is a problem". Sterling says.

"Hey. Incoming call". Eliot said.

Through the binoculars, they see the Kazhistani talking on a cell phone.

"We're gonna need the parabolic". Eliot pointed out.

Sterling then took the binoculars. "No, i got it". He says.

"You-unless you can read lips, we're gonna need the parabolic, all right?" He said taking the binoculars. "They're speaking Arabic". Eliot said.

"You'd be surprised what people can do when they're properly motivated". Sterling said taking back the binoculars. "He said the government won't wait. No matter the risk, gonna make the exchange today". Sterling said.

"All right, we got to stall, give Parker enough time to get in the vault". Eliot said.

"Gonna bring the money in through the service tunnels under the Dkyspire and move upstairs after the tournament to meet Livingston". Sterling translated.

"All right, we'll intercept them at the tunnels". Eliot said.

"No. Let's head them off at the basement under the building. That way they'll be focused on the tournament". Sterling said getting out of the car.

"I just said that". Eliot said then finished his coffee.

Hotel Room

By this time Lily is awake and is eating while Hardison pours ball bearings into the heel of a boot as Parker straps on a rig. Hardison checks the weight of the boot on a scale.

"Perfect". Hardison said.

Hardison takes the boot from the scale and sets it on the floor. Parker puts the boot on and tries to walk.

"Psh! Psh! Ugh! It's like I'm the human hulk. Parker smash!" Parker said in a childish voice.

Lily then chuckles. "Parker you so crazy sometimes". She said.

Parker hits the table and laughs, stumbling. Hardison catches her.

"Okay". The blond said.

"Parker, you realize it's just "the Hulk." Hardison said.

"But seriously, do they have to be this heavy?" Parked asked complaining.

Hardison helps her walk across the room while Lily finishes her food.

"Yeah, to match his weight. Plus, the boots are calibrated to mimic his distribution. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just they feel really weird". Parker said.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll get used to that. And this". He said gestures to a mat on the floor. "is "Dance Dance Revolution." He said.

"I love that game". Lily said.

"You're into that?" Parker asked.

"No. I'm, it's just for recreational, for cardie-it's- Look, the pads are programmed to analyze your gait and match it to Livingston's gait. But..." he says turning to type on the computer. " I've broken his down into seven key time frames. Basically the same system you'll encounter in the vault. So, you ready?" He asked.

"Ready to try". Parker said.

"I want to try". Lily said.

"Sorry Lily but no this is too heavy for you and i said i don't want you doing this. Okay". Hardison said.

"Are you ready? Let's go." Program said as the music starts.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't, uh, I didn't have time to kill the voice on it. I-it's all good. Just go ahead". Hardison said.

Parker made an attempt to walk across the mat while Lily sighs sadly she then remembered that she had her ear piece so while Hardison was busy helping Parker she figured she could go see the tournament with Sophie and Nate so she had quietly left the room without being noticed and down to the tournament room.

"Dance fail! Don't give up. Try again". Program said.

"Seriously?" Parker asked annoyed.

"It's cool. It's cool. Just, you're good. You're good". Hardison said.

Chess Tournament Room

Lily looked around to see all the players it still confused her on how a board game can be a sport but she kept looking around for Sophie or Nate hoping she can find one of them. As Nate plays, Sophie uses a hand mirror to flash light in Zangrief eyes, distracting him. Zangrief makes irritated noises every time it happens, drawing the attention of tournament officials, until finally Zangrief stands angrily.

"Okay, I-I make a move. Flash. I take a piece. Flash. Watch". Zangrief said.

Zangrief sits down and makes a move.

"Okay, that time, it didn't happen". His opponent said.

"I think that maybe what you're seeing are just the room lights". An official said.

"Oh, yeah, that's exactly what it is. I'm not a complete and total freaking moron!" Zangrief exclaimed.

"Sir, there's no need to take this tone". The official said.

"Wrong! Are you listening?! Every time I look in that direct-" He said but the light flashing in his eyes. "Gah!"

"That's it! You're gone!". The official yelled.

Several security guards grab Zangrief and drag him away one of them had bumped into Lily and she looked around finally managing to find Sophie.

"No! No, you cannot make-no! I am not gone!" Zangreif cried.

"Black wins". The official said then walked away.

Nate turns to look and sees mirror tape on one of the columns. Another piece of mirror tape allows Sophie to use her hand mirror to flash light in Nate's opponent's face he also managed to catch a glimpse of Lily who was standing around by herself.

"Sophie i need you to go get Lily". Nate said.

"What? I thought she was with Hardison in the room". She said.

"She's here". Nate said.

The grifter looked around and saw the young girl and she went over to her just as Lily's smile faded away. "Lily what are you doing here?" Sophie asked.

"Uncle Alec wouldn't let me help and i had nothing else to do so i thought i come down here and watch". Lily said.

"Your uncle is going to flip look just stay by me and don't leave my side". Sophie said.

"Alright". Lily said.

"You know, Sophie, I'm actually pretty good at this game. You ought have a little more faith". Nate said.

The next opponent sits down across from Nate.

Hotel Room

Parker sits on a bench at the foot of the bed, frustrated, Hardison now notices that his niece isn't in the room anymore.

"I swear this girl is gonna be the death of me one day". Hardison said.

"Don't worry Hardison I've got her with me". Sophie said in the ear piece.

"Sorry Uncle Alec i wanted something to do and i thought i come down to watch". Lily said.

"Lily Marie Madison i told you that you're grounded and you were not to leave the room". Hardison said firmly.

"I'm sorry". Lily said.

"Hardison she'll stay with me i won't let her out of my sight". Sophie said.

"Lily you are too stay with Sophie do not leave her side for a second do you understand me". Hardison told his niece strictly.

"Yes sir". Lily said.

"I'll deal with you later i have to get back to work". Hardison said.

"Ok i love you". Lily said.

"I love you too". Hardison said. He then turned his attention the Parker. "Parker". He called.

"Yeah" She said getting up and walks back to the mat. "Just getting a little tired of your laptop yelling at me". She said.

"It's just trying to help. But you know what? You're doing fine. You almost got it. Just one more time. Okay?" Hardison replied.

Hardison starts the program again and Parker walks across the mat. "Perfect. That is perfect. Yeah, it's perfect. Yeah, you're getting it. Perfect". Parker said.

"Dance fail!" Program said.

Parker then rushes to the computer. "I told him to stop yelling at me!" She yelled.

Hardison then went and caught Parker. "Hey, hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He said.

"Hardison!" Parker exclaimed.

"Hey! Parker, breathe". He said hoping to calm her.

"His limp and these boots, I-they're- I don't like them. They're weighing me down. Quick and light. That's how I survive. You slow me down, you kill me". Parker said.

"Hey, hey, Parker, hey". Hardison said.

"What?" She asked.

"Hey. You had to be quick because you were alone. If you get caught, that's it. I get it. But you're not alone anymore. Look. Look at me. You're not alone. You're not. You have a team. You have me. And I got you. I got you, girl. Come on, now. Let's, um... Let's try something different, okay?" He said resetting the program. "Now, getting the rhythm is kind of like dancing. You remember how it was when we took down Duberman?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm". She mumbled.

"You remember that? All right". He said taking the blond into his arms. "Now, just follow me. Get-get on my toes". He said.

"On your toes?" Parker asked confused.

"Yeah. I'm all right. Now just, uh, just move with me". Hardison replied.

Hardison begins humming as he walks Parker across the mat in a dance.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate and his opponent make fast moves, hitting the timer after each turn as an official watches.

Hotel Room

Hardison continues to hum as Parker moves away from him, continuing the steps they had begun.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate and his opponent make fast moves, hitting the timer after each turn. Nate's opponent begins to hesitate before his moves.

Hotel Room

Hardison moves away from the mat as Parker continues to do the steps correctly. "Yes". Parker said.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate and his opponent continue to play until at last the opponent tips his King.

"Black wins". The official said.

The crowd claps. Nate's next opponent will be Olivia.

Skyspire Basement

Eliot and Sterling walk through a mechanical tunnel

"Did you see them come in here?" Eliot asked.

"This is the only room accessible from the service tunnels". Sterling replied.

Eliot lifts a hand to his face weakly, obviously disoriented. He looks at Sterling and swings at him, but misses and falls to the floor.

"Yes. I put something in your coffee". Sterling said with a smirk.

Chess Tournament Room

"Parker, you in position?" Nate asked.

Hallway

Parker awkwardly walks toward the elevator

"In position". She replied.

Chess Tournament Room

"If you start your clock when I start mine, I can guarantee five minutes, hopefully more". Nate said.

Hallway

"Spoof security, cross the vault, pressurize the case, steal the weight, and escape. Yeah, I'm thinking, "hopefully more." Parker said.

Chess Tournament Room

"Now, if we don't pull this off now, we don't pull it off at all". Nate said.

Hotel Room

Hardison watches the monitors which show Eliot's comm offline. "Nate, when's the last time you checked in with Eliot?" Hardison asked.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate approaches a table which has been roped off, where Olivia is sitting.

"Uh, why?" Nate asked.

"His comm dropped off the grid about nine minutes ago". Hardison said.

Hotel Room

"No pings, no system status, no nothing". Hardison added.

Chess Tournament Room

"Possible causes?" Nate asked.

"Lots of things - damage, water, he could have turned it off. It wouldn't be his first time". He said.

"What about Sterling?" Nate asked.

"With Eliot—"

Hotel Room

"-as of nine minutes ago". Hardison finished.

Chess Tournament Room

The lights in the room begin to turn off, leaving only the roped off table in the light.

"I knew Sterling was nothing but trouble". Lily said.

"Nate, it's time". Sophie said.

"Okay. Here we go. Parker.." Nate said.

Hallway

Parker moves her head, cracking her neck "Get ready. Get set". She said.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate shakes Olivia's hand and sits at the table. "Go". He finished.

"Do you think Nate can do this Sophie?" Lily asked.

"I know he can sweetheart". Sophie said.

Nate makes a move and hits the timer. He and Olivia begin making moves very quickly.

Elevator

Parker enters the elevator using the right gate to bypass the alarms. The doors close behind her. "Yes!" She cheered.

Skyspire Basement

Eliot wakes slowly, still lying on the floor. "Nate?" Eliot said. Eliot looks across the floor and sees that his ear bud has been smashed.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate and Olivia continue to play.

"Excuse me. Mr. Zangrief. I have some information for you". Sterling said.

Livingston's Vault

The elevator doors open, but Parker hesitates.

"Um, Parker, I don't mean to rush you, but…".

Hotel Room

" …you kind of need to rush". Hardison said.

Livingston's Vault

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay.". She said breathing hard. "Um, do you think maybe you could, uh, well, it was just easier before when there was, you know, um…" She stammered.

Hotel Room

"…music". Parker said.

"Um...". Hardison said.

Livingston's Vault

Hardison begins to hum into the comms. Parker calms down.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate grimaces at the sound of Hardison's humming, but Sophie smiles as done Lily.

"I always like it when he hums it reminds me of my momma". Lily said.

Hotel Room

Hardison continues to hum as he keeps an eye on the monitors.

Livingston's Vault

Parker begins to walk across the floor.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate and Olivia continue to play. Sophie takes the mirror from her purse while Lily was distracted by Hardison's humming.

"Careful, Sophie. No unnecessary risks". Nate said.

"What was that?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I was just saying I think you're taking some unnecessary risks". Nate said.

"If I were afraid of a little danger, I would play checkers". Olivia replied.

"Well, you must be afraid of something". Nate said.

"Spiders. Poisoned pawns. Carbs. But you want to know what I'm not afraid of?" Olivia replied.

"Hmm". Nate said.

"Being afraid". Olivia said.

"Huh". Nate replied.

"You like that? I stole it from my dad". Olivia said.

Nate turns to look at Livingston. "No, not Robert. My real dad. The only thing Robert ever taught me how to do was, well, I guess he did teach me how to play chess". Olivia said.

"Oh". Nate said.

"But it was my real dad that taught me how to win". Olivia said as she begins tapping a captured piece on the table.

Skyspire Basement

Eliot tries to open the door but there is an electronic lock on it. " Damn it. The one time I need Hardison". He said frustrated.

Eliot turns to one of the wiring racks and pulls a piece of metal from it, taking it to the door and hitting the hinges.

Livingston's Vault

Parker continues across the floor as Hardison hums.

Hotel Room

One of the computers beep, catching Hardison's attention.

Livingston's Vault

"P-Parker?" Hardison said.

Hotel Room

"I'm getting some really funky readings off of your right boot. Is everything okay?" He asked.

Livingston's Vault

Parker looks down at her right boot. "Yeah, it's fine". She replied.

The boot splits and a bunch of ball bearings roll across the floor. "Oops". She said.

Hotel Room

"Parker, that, that sounded a lot like ball bearings rolling across the floor". Hardison said.

Livingston's Vault

"Uh-huh". Parker answered.

Hotel Room

"Was that because there were ball bearings rolling across the floor?" He asked.

Valut

"Uh-huh." She replied.

Hotel Room

"Okay". Hardison said.

Valut

"No, it's cool. It's cool. It's cool. Be cool". Hardison said.

Hotel Room

"Um, you know what? They're below the minimum threshold...

Valut

"…so they will not trigger the alarm". Hardison said.

"Lucky ducks". Parker said.

Hotel Room

"Just don't move. I need a minute". Hardison said.

"Please". Parker said.

Valut

"Take your time. I'm just standing on a giant alarm sensor with no exit, no plan, and a hundred pounds of iron strapped to my feet. Fine". Parker said.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate and Olivia continue to play.

"That's her! That's the one!" Zangrief shouted.

Zangrief, an official, and several guards approach Sophie who still had Lily with her, calling attention to that part of the room.

"Sophie what's going on?" Lily asked a bit scared.

"What do you mean? I-I haven't done anything". Sophie said innocently.

"Oh, really! This tape isn't yours?"Zangrief asked.

"He's out of his mind. No, you know what? He's just a bad loser". Sophie said.

Lily continued to hide behind the grifter as she began slightly gripping her dress.

"You don't have a mirror on you?!" Zangrief asked.

"Can you not yell around my niece she's getting scared". Sophie said as she put an arm around Lily.

Zangrief knocks the mirror from Sophie's hand and it falls to the floor.

"Wait, no. That's-that's not mine. I've-that's not mine. I've never seen that before! Where are you taking-I- what are you—" Sophie stammered.

Several guard grab Sophie and start dragging her away which caused Lily to drop some of the dress she had a hold of.

"Sophie. No the mirror was mine she was holding it for me". Lily said hoping it'll work.

One of the guards then took a hold of Lily and began walking her out.

"Ow! You're, you're hurting me! I..." Sophie continued to stammer.

Nate watches Sophie and Lily being led away, then looks toward the entrance where the Kazhistani are entering. Livingston sees them as well and moves restlessly.

"I really need more time here, Nate. And is Lily alright?" Hardison replied.

The time is running out on the timer, Nate has less than a minute to go.

"Running out of time". Olivia said.

Hotel Room

Hardison looks at the schematics of the Vault.

"I'm ok Uncle Alec i'm still with Sophie". Lily said.

"Just stay with her sweetheart alright". Hardison said.

"I will". Lily said.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate moves his queen to a place on the board where it could easily be captured. Whispering breaks out and Olivia sits back, looking at the board

"It's a trap". Livingston said.

"How do you know?" His assistant asked.

"He beat two grandmasters to reach this match. A guy who can do that doesn't give up his queen for free". Livingston replied.

Olivia considers the board, hesitating to move.

Hotel Room

"Okay, Parker, there should be some exposed piping, an industrial sprinkler system". Hardison said.

Valut

"Do you see it?" Hardison asked.

Parker is strapped to the sprinkler system, lowering herself toward the case the weight is in and smiling.

"Yeah, I see it. You think it'll hold me?" Parker asked.

"Think it's your best shot". Hardison said.

Parker attaches a needle to a hose.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate waits while Olivia considers. She takes his queen, and Nate sighs.

Elevator

Sterling pushes the button for the elevator.

Vault

The elevator doors close as Parker is attaching her hose to that of the case.

"Hardison, please tell me you know why the doors to my escape route just closed". Parker said.

Parker turns the valve, sending gas into the case system.

Hotel Room

"Hell no. Nate can't talk, Sophie and Lily are in custody, Eliot's gone. Look, Parker, it is time to go". Hardison said.

Chess Tournament Room

"Almost there". Parker said.

Parker removes the needle from the case hose.

Chess Tournament Room

Nate and Olivia begin making fast moves again, Nate faltering, then finally tipping his King. Applause rings out and Olivia holds out her hand.

"Good game". Olivia said.

"Yes, it is". Nate said.

Elevator

Sterling walks onto the elevator, making no move to mimic Livingston's gate. Alarms begin to blare and Sterling steps off the elevator before the doors close.

Chess Tournament Room

"Oh, no". Livingston said.

Vault

Parker looks up in surprise, still hanging from the ceiling.

Hotel Room

"Come on, man!" Hardison said.

"Uncle Alec i'm scared". Lily whimpered.

"It'll be alright sweetheart i promise". Hardison soothed her.

"I want momma". She said.

"I know sweetie i know it'll be ok i promise". Hardison said gently.

Chess Tournament Room

People begin moving toward the exits as Olivia's guards approach and lift her to her feet.

"Let's go". The guard said.

The guards take Olivia away, and Nate stands. "Parker?" Nate asked.

Vault

"Not it". Parker said.

Chess Tournament Room

"Okay, Kazhistanis coming your way. Can only stall for so long. You got to be moving". Nate said.

"Everyone out!" Livingston said shooing people out.

"Whoa! That man runs a crooked tournament right here!" Nate exclaimed.

"Make your way to the exit". Livingston said.

Nate punches Livingston in the face, sending him to the floor. The Kazhistani surround him, holding guns pointed toward him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. All right, okay. Maybe I was just playing badly in retrospect. But now that I think of it, you know, that's exactly what happened. I was just playing badly. I overreacted. Sorry". Nate said.

Eliot knocks one of the men's gun hand down and punches him in the face. He turns to knock another gun aside and disarm the second man before punching the third in the face. Eliot turns to fight the second man again.

"Nate, it was Sterling! It was Sterl—" Eliot managed to get out.

The second man tackles Eliot to the ground. Nate looks at him, thinking furiously

Hotel Room

"Okay, okay. Parker, listen. They're sending the elevator back up. It's on the move. But I got some bad news. Security protocol is gonna send it straight to the top, and they're gonna lock it down". Hardison said.

Vault

"That's my way out". Parker said.

Parker moves to the elevator doors and begins to force them open. "Come on! Open!" Parker said.

Hotel Room

"Are you about to do what I think?" Hardison asked.

Vault

Parker gets the doors open and looks down the long elevator shaft, then up toward the roof. "Hardison, I just wanted to say—"

Hotel Room

"Parker, jump!" Hardison said.

Elevator Shaft

Parker jumps into the elevator shaft and lands on top of the elevator. "Whoa!" Parker yelled.

Exterior, Skyspire

Nate runs outside to see Sterling pulling away in a black SUV. A man pulls up in a red sports car, handing some money to the valet. Nate jumps into the car.

"Hey, hey, that's my car! Hey, hey!" A man yelled.

Nate drives away.

"Where are you going?!" The man yelled.

Roof

Parker comes out of a roof hatch and looks down the side of the building.

Interior Car

"Okay, we're done. Everyone out. Hardison, Eliot's here, ground floor. Find him". Nate said.

Hotel Room

"Free Sophie and Lily". Nate said.

Hardison closed the laptop.

"Everyone to the extraction points". Nate said.

Hotel Room

"Whoa, whoa. Wait. Eliot's here?" Hardison asked.

Interior Car

"Yeah, just follow the trail of the terrorists. You won't miss him".

Hotel Room

"Where are you going?" Hardison asked.

Interior Car

"I'm going after Sterling". Nate answered.

"Where's he going?" Hardison asked.

"Oh, he's escaping with the target". Nate answered.

Roof

"How did Sterling get the weight?" Parker asked.

Interior Car

"No, the real target". Nate said.

Office

Sophie stood around while Lily sat on the floor with her knees pulled to her chest as she was silently crying making Sophie notice.

"Oh Lily, what's the matter love?" Sophie asked bending down to the young girl's level.

"I want my momma". Lily cried.

"Shh sweetheart it'll be alright i promise". Sophie soothed the young girl.

Sophie then pulled the crying child into her arms and held her the whole time the team heard Lily sobbing and Hardison felt the same kind of pain in his body but he let it pass for the time being.

Hallway

Eliot walks toward the exit, breathing hard and looking angry.

"Eliot!" Hardison said.

The hitter then hugged Hardison. " Hey, man". He then pushed him away. "Stop, dude. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Where the hell you been, man?" Hardison asked.

"Sterling drugged me. Smashed my earbud". Eliot answered.

Hardison laughs. "Shut up". Eliot said walking away.

"So, I'm guessing you probably want to hit some bad guys, huh?" Hardison asked amused.

Eliot then turned back. "Why? You know where some are?" Eliot asked interested.

Hardison then handed the hitter a new ear bud. "Come on". He said.

They run into the building.

Office

Sounds of a fight come from outside the door. Hardison opens the door as Eliot lets a man fall to the floor, Sophie held a little tighter to Lily who had stopped crying by this point.

"H-he's working some stuff out. Ugged-dray by erling-stay". Hardison stammered.

"Hey". Eliot said.

"Uncle Alec". Lily said running to her uncle.

"Oh Lily!" Hardison said lifting her up. "It's gonna be alright now i promise, everything's gonna be ok". He said gently.

Lily then buried her face into the crook of his neck while he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well, I don't mind waiting if you want to... a little more". Sophie said.

"I think I'm good". Eliot said.

Sophie follows Eliot out of the room while Hardison kept a hold of his niece.

Exterior Street

Sterling, driving a black SUV, is being pursued by Nate, driving a fast red sports car, through the streets at high speed. The SUV tries to cut the sports car off, but Nate manages to pass and blocks the road in front of Sterling, who has to stop quickly. They both get out of the vehicles and face off.

"You gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Nate asked.

Roof

Parker opens a door into the building.

"On the roof! Move it!" A man from in the stairway said.

Parker then closed the door. "Hardison? I'm on the roof with no way down". She said.

Interior Car

Lily stayed glued to Hardison's side the whole time while he kept an arm around her the whole time.

"Stairway and elevator?" He asked.

"No, they're both blocked". Parker said.

Roof

"I'm think I'm trapped up here". Parker said.

"There's a third way down". Hardison said.

"No, I don't have a chute". Parker said.

Interior Car

"Uh, check again". Hardison said.

Roof

Parker then checked her backpack. "Did you do this?" She asked.

*Flashback*

"But you're not alone anymore, Parker. You're not. You have a team. You have me. And I got you. I got you, girl". Hardison said.

Roof

"Okay. Problem is, I'm too high for a base jump". She said. She then put on the backpack. "I don't weigh enough for this wind sheer. I'm gonna get tossed around like a leaf". She finished.

Interior Car

"Parker, look down". Hardison said.

Roof

Parker looks down at the weight boots and smiles. Men open the access door to the room with guns drawn.

"You have visual?" A man asked.

"Nothing!" Another man yelled.

Parker then falls. "Yeah! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!" She then released the chute. "Whoo! Ah!" She yelled in excitement.

"It's right... Go that way". Eliot said.

Lily had to leave her uncle's side while he drove so she stayed with Sophie she was still a little upset, she was leaned into Sophie's side as she slowly felt herself going to sleep.

"It's there, man". Hardison said.

"Could you two lower your voices she's asleep". Sophie said.

Eliot looked back while Hardison looked in the rear view mirror to see the young girl asleep, Hardison turns a corner and comes to a stop. Parker, still trailing her parachute, runs to the van and gets into the door Eliot opens for her.

"Shh". Sophie advised the thief. She then stoked back some of Lily's hair from her forehead.

"You okay?" Hardison asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. Can I go again?" Parked asked.

"Guess it's not so bad being weighed down, after all". Hardison replied.

"Where's Nate?" Parker asked.

"Playing chess". Sophie said.

"Again?" Parker asked.

"Always". Sophie said.

Parker closes the door and Hardison pulls away.

Exterior Street

"So, when did it become so easy for you to lie?" Nate asked.

"I had to get my informant out". Sterling said. Olivia sat in the car waiting.

"When Olivia's mother died, she turned on Livingston, fed Interpol everything we needed". Sterling said.

"You got to stop insulting me, Sterling. I knew she was the informant before the first match. Did you really think I wouldn't figure out she was your daughter?" Nate replied.

* Flashback*

In McRory's Pub, Sterling taps a captured pawn on the table.

"See those men back there?" Sterling asked.

"The ones walking by Livingston's daughter?" Nate replied.

"Stepdaughter". Sterling said.

"It was my real dad who taught me how to win". She said as she taps a captured piece on the table

Alarms blare and Olivia's guards pull her from the table

"Let's go". The guard said.

The guards pull Olivia down a hallway

"Where are you two? Secure the south entrance". Said Livingston.

"We're escorting your step daughter out of the building". The guard informed him.

"Nothing's more important than the weight. Lock her down and move!" He yelled.

The guard looks around and sees a storage room

"Put her in here". The guard said.

"Wait. No. No, please! No!" Olivia cried out.

"Hello, darling". Sterling said from the corner.

"Dad". She said hugging him.

"Let's go home". He said.

Exterior Street

"You used us. You lied to me. You manipulated the team. Come on, I just want to know why you wouldn't tell me". Nate said.

"Would you have come to Dubai if I had?" Sterling asked.

"No, no, Jim. No. I'm talking about before that, when we were friends. You had a wife and a daughter, and I didn't know. Why?" Nate asked.

"'Cause it was my fault that they left. And I knew it". Sterling replied.

Olivia comes out of the car to join them

"Olivia, get back in the car". Sterling told his daughter.

"He didn't have a choice. It's not safe here. I was in danger, and he's my dad. What wouldn't you do to save your kid?!" She replied back a bit angrily

"Olivia". He said warning her.

"Why'd you come to me?" Nate asked.

"'Cause you're the best thief I've ever seen. I couldn't risk anything less". Sterling said.

Nate takes a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to Sterling

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a name. Give me everything you got on him. Everything". He said walking away. "You do that, I'll make sure Eliot and Hardison doesn't know where to find you".

"This makes us even, right?" He called out.

Nate doesn't answer, just walks away

Livingston's Vault

The Kazhistani stands in front of the case looking at the weight. He nods to one of his men who opens a case full of money. Livingston smiles.

McRoy's Pub

"I'm not letting Sterling slide on this". Eliot said.

Lily was by Hardison eating her pizza while the adults were talking.

"Well, at least I got to jump off a building that was like eight other buildings on top of each other". Parker said.

"Can you show me how to do that Parker?" Lily asked.

"No way". Hardison said.

"Maybe when you're older". Parker said.

"Good for you. I ain't letting him slide". Eliot replied.

"Guys, a father reunited with his daughter. Take the win". Nate said.

"I would call that a win i mean there's nothing more special then reuniting a father and daughter together". Lily said.

"Win? Sterling beat us - again". Sophie said.

"Livingston was holding Olivia prisoner. I mean, what father wouldn't do what Sterling did? Trust me". Nate said.

"I would do it in a heartbeat for Lily". Hardison said honestly.

"You would?" Lily asked.

"Of course i would". Hardison said.

Lily then flung her arms around his neck. "I love you Uncle Alec". She said.

"I love you too sweetie". Hardison said.

"Does this mean i'm not grounded?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Oh your still grounded". Hardison said.

"Dang it". She said.

"I mean, I get it, but did he also have to make us lose? I mean, they got the nukes". Parker said.

"Who said we lost?" Nate asked.

Everyone looks at Nate, who takes out the iPad and turns it around to show a building of some sort torn apart by an explosion.

"It turns out, when you spin an improperly calibrated centrifuge, it tends to... " Nate started,

"Explode". Hardison said.

*Flashback*

"The weight must be kept in a controlled environment. It's sensitive down to the picogram. If one grain of sand lands on it, it's ruined". Hardison said.

Nate fills a part of the hose with salt and attaches it to the container Parker will be using in the vault. Parker injects the gas into the case, which sends the salt into the case. One hits the weight and leaves a residue on the surface.

McRoy's Pub

"You see, Sterling, he wanted a team that he could trust that would create a distraction for Olivia's escape and also smart enough to keep the nukes out of the terrorists' hands. He got us". Nate said.

"So, what, the salt was plan "B"? Sophie asked.

"No, no. That's plan "M." Nate said.

"Don't I die in plan "M"?" Hardison asked.

Lily then choked on her pizza a little as Hardison gently patted her back. "Your not gonna die are you?" She asked.

"No i'm not". Hardison said.

"Yeah, usually. Yeah". Nate replied.

"What you mean, "usually"? How many plans do I die in?" Hardison asked.

"C," "F," and "M" through "Q." Nate answered.

"Oh, see, that's a little close to home, man. Need to switch that up. How many plans does Eliot die in?" Hardison asked.

Nate then pointed to Eliot. "Uh none". He said. He then pointed to Parker. "Uh none". He said again.

"Nate i think you should change the plans because i need my uncle". Lily said.

"Yeah Nate and besides i'm not gonna leave my niece". Hardison said.

"None". Parker said.

Nate then pointed to Sophie but went on to talk. "And, uh... So, there is a plan where he comes out of it with a scar that goes from the temple through the eye..".

"Ooh! You'd look so cool with a scar". Parker said.

"Parker i think they're something a bit wrong with you". Lily said.

"That's what we tell her". Eliot said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Can we go back? Let's rewind". Sophie said.

"But you live in plan "A." Nate said.

"You skipped past me". Sophie said.

"See, see, it's evolving. There's actually a plan, no". Nate said.

"Isn't that creepy? He's planning my death". Sophie said.

"To a glass eye". Parker said.

"Okay, here we go". Nate said.

After everyone has finished and they went to bed, Hardison stayed awake for a bit watching Tv soon after that Lily came down from her room.

"Uncle Alec?" Lily asked.

Hardison looked over to see his niece wide awake and it was just past 1 in the morning. "Sweetheart what are you still doing up? You have school in the morning". He said

"I want to say sorry for everything i did. Using your computer without permission, stealing from you, following you, and disobeying you. I just wanted to see what it was like to see you guys up close doing what you do best". Lily said.

"Come here honey". Hardison said.

Lily then went to go sit by her uncle as he threw an arm around her shoulders. "Look sweetheart i know that you're sorry but you disobeyed me and followed us on a dangerous job in which something could have happened to you and i wouldn't be able to live with myself if something did happen. When your mom died i made it my life's mission to protect you at all cost and with you doing that i could have lost you". Hardison said.

"I guess i didn't think of that and it's just". She said but stopped.

"It's just what honey?" Hardison asked.

"We never spent any time together and i miss being with you, i'm at school five days a week and you're always working so we never spent no time together so i thought if i went with you we could spend time together". Lily said.

"How about this when you come off your punishment me and you can do whatever you want". Hardison said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Really". Hardison said.

Lily then gave him a side hug and stayed in his side as she felt herself going back to sleep. "Uncle Alec". She said sleepy.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked.

"Can we visit mommy's grave? We haven't been since she died". Lily said.

"Of course we can". Hardison said.

"I love you Uncle Alec". She said falling asleep.

"I love you too sweetheart, i love you so much". He whispered.

Hardison kept his niece by his side the rest of the night as he slowly started going to sleep on his couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily is still on her punishment and she is bored, she never thought a kid could be this bored before all she did was go to school, go home, and did her lessons but on one Saturday afternoon Nate had given Hardison the day so he and Lily could go visit the grave where his sister is buried. Sophie had helped Lily pick out a beautiful pink sundress with matching leggings and black dress shoes she even did her hair in a french braid. The young hacker was downstairs waiting on his niece while she was finishing with Sophie, Eliot then saw how much distress Hardison was in.

"Hey you alright man". Eliot said.

"I'm taking Lily to visit her mother's grave, we haven't been since she...since she died". Hardison said sadly.

"How long has it been?" Eliot asked.

"It's been 6 years, she died when Lily was just a year old. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time". Hardison said.

"If you want i can come with you guys". Eliot said.

"We'll be ok". Hardison said.

Lily then came down with Sophie right behind her. "Don't i look pretty Uncle Alec?" Lily asked.

"You look very beautiful sweetheart let's go". He said taking a hold of her hand.

Once the two had left Sophie turned to the hitter. "Did he say anything?" She asked.

"They haven't been in 6 years, she died when Lily was just a year old". Eliot said.

"I just hope they get the closure they need". Eliot said.

Hardison and Lily had arrived to the graveyard and was walking till they had gotten to the headstone, it was a small headstone but it was still meaningful to the two people. Lily then placed the flowers down while Hardison stood behind her as he read over the head stone.

Madison Hardison

May 13th 1983- June 23th 2002

He was a little young when she died but it still hurt them but what broke his heart was when Lily got old enough he finally told her the truth, they were able to stay with Hardison's foster mother but after she had passed they were split up. He had kept getting bounced around from home to home till he finally aged out he tried to get custody of Lily but he didn't meet the requirements but once she was old enough to write they wrote each other everyday till the letters stopped. His sister's death hit him hard he dedicated his life to protecting his niece.

"Uncle Alec". Lily said.

"What is it honey". He replied.

"Do you think if we talk to her do you think she'd hear us?" Lily asked.

"Of course she will she will always hear us especially you". Hardison said.

Lily looked down at the head stone then up to the sky. "Hi mommy, i just wanted to say that i love and miss you everyday. I wish you could be here with us". She said.

Hardison then gently put a hand on his niece's shoulder as he wiped the tears from his eyes he couldn't find the words to say but he said a few words. "I love you sis". He said.

They headed back and Lily stayed quiet the whole time when they had finally arrived back to the Pub Lily had went straight up to the apartment without saying a word to anyone.

"Hardison are you alright?" Parker asked.

"Not really". Hardison replied.

"Do you think you could tell us what happened?" Sophie asked.

The young hacker sighed sadly he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Lily just turned a year old when Madi died that's my sister, one night we were out of formula so she made a quick run to the corner market to get some milk but just as she was leaving the store ended up getting robbed, she was about to call for help when one of the guys who was robbing the place saw her. He shot her with no remorse. We were staying with my Nana i knew something wasn't right because it usually took her a few minutes to get the formula but when the cops knocked at the door i knew something was really wrong, they said she had died in the robbery. Lily never got the chance to actually know her mother". He explained with tears coming down his cheeks.

"Oh Hardison". Sophie said wiping her tears. Parker felt tears on her cheeks as well all the while Eliot was just built up with anger.

"Madi was a young mother so i offered to go get the milk while she stayed with Lily but she said that Lily was her responsibility not mine so she went i tried to talk her into letting me go but she said no. After we buried her my Nana said we could stay with her and we did but not even a year later she died so i stayed in the system till i aged out then i tried to get custody of Lily but i didn't meet the requirements so she stayed in. When she was old enough and started to learn how to write we wrote to each other then after a while the letters stopped coming". He explained.

"I am so sorry Hardison". Sophie said.

"I'm sorry". Parker said.

"Did they ever catch the guys who did it?" Eliot asked.

"Eventually they did after two weeks". Hardison said.

"I wonder how Lily's holding up". Parker said.

Lily sat quietly in the apartment with her earbuds in listening to her music with tears streaming down her cheeks, Nate had come down from his room to get some coffee when he noticed the young girl.

"Hey Lily". Nate said.

The seven year old couldn't hear him so he went over and tapped her shoulder making her jump.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked concerned.

"I'm ok, me and Uncle Alec went to see my mom's grave we haven't been since we buried her i was just a baby when that happened so i don't really remember it". She said.

"I remembered when my son had died it was really bad for me". Nate said.

"What was his name?" Lily asked.

"His name was Sam he was just a year older than you, but when he died i was just angry and i made some really bad choices but once i had the team they helped me through everything. What i'm trying to say kiddo is that we're all here for you when you want to talk or if you need us". Nate said.

"Thanks Nate". Lily said.

"Anytime kiddo". Nate replied.

A couple weeks later

Lily had just gotten out of school and she was sitting at a near by table in the pub with Eliot doing her homework while Hardison was helping out with a job just when Lily's social worker had came in, Eliot was helping Lily with a math problem when he glanced up to see the woman.

"Lily i'll be right back alright keep working". Eliot said.

"Ok". Lily said.

"Parker i need you to watch Lily for a second". Eliot said.

"Everything alright?" Parker asked.

"I don't know". Eliot said.

The thief had moved over to the table and picked up where Eliot had left off with Lily while he went over to the social worker who was taking notes in a note pad.

"Can i help you?" Eliot asked.

"I'm looking for Alec Hardison". The woman said.

"Can i ask who's looking for him". Eliot said.

"Nicole Jackson, children services". Nicole had said in a firm voice.

"He's upstairs i'll go get him". Eliot said with a smile.

Nicole nodded her head and went about looking around, Parker had quickly glanced over at the woman a glare then appeared on her face she wasn't about to let nobody take Lily from their family. Eliot was running up the steps and made it in the apartment and saw Nate, Sophie, and Hardison discussing something they then turned their attention to the hitter who was getting his breath back.

"Eliot everything alright?" Nate asked.

"Hardison somebody's here to see you". Eliot said.

"Who?" Hardison asked.

"Nicole Jackson from children services". Eliot said.

The young hacker then bolted from the room and down the stairs, Parker had kept an eye on the woman the whole time.

"Parker?" Lily asked.

"What's up kiddo". She said.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked.

"I'm fine". Parker said with a smile.

"Then why do you keep looking at that lady?" Lily asked.

"Just trying to make sure nobody hurts you". The blond said.

"I thought that was Eliot's job". Lily said.

"We all take turns". Parker said.

Hardison then was downstairs a little out of breath he then saw Nicole who went over to him her heels clicking on the tiles of the floor.

"Ms. Jackson i didn't know that you were coming today". Hardison said.

"I tend to make unannounced visits to make sure everything is in check and so far this is not a good visit. Do you care to explain why your seven year old niece is in a bar and not in a more secure appropriate area". She said.

"Well my team and i were finishing up a case upstairs and we didn't want her to see any of it". He answered.

She then wrote down more on her notepad then looked back at the young hacker. "Do you have a stable place for the two of you to live?" She asked.

"Absolutely". Hardison said.

"May i see it?" She asked.

"Sure follow me". Hardison said.

The two had went up to the apartment that Hardison was in, while he was walking around with the woman he felt nervous, he felt panic creeping up in him the whole time. He was hoping that she wouldn't take Lily.

"So is everything alright?" Hardison asked.

"I just need to see the child's room and i'll be finished". Nicole said.

"It's this way". Hardison said guiding her.

The kept dotting notes down wishing Hardison could see it when they got to the room it was a small decent room with a twin size bed and a small closet.

"Don't you think it's kinda small for a seven year old?" Nicole asked.

"It is but i'm working on finding something bigger now". Hardison said.

"Mr. Hardison my job is to look out for the child and she's in a bar, the apartment looks too small for the both of you". She started.

"Ms. Jackson i swear she's always being watched when she's down there someone is always with her, and about the apartment i'm looking into bigger ones for us". Hardison said.

"I'm happy to hear that but i cannot let the issue with the bar go so until you find a more appropriate area i'm afraid that Lily has to come with me". She said.

"But i have custody of her you can't take her". Hardison argued.

"I can like i said i have to look out for the child and i deem you an unfit guardian, what kind of person let's a seven year old sit in a bar? She needs to come with me now don't make this harder than what it already is". Nicole said.

"Please don't do this i'm all she has i swear it won't happen again". Hardison pleaded.

"I'm sorry but she needs to come with me now". Nicole said.

He then packed Lily a small bag of her stuff as they went downstairs by this time Hardison felt a lump growing in his throat with tears burning in his eyes, Parker had looked over to see Hardison holding a small bag and she already knew what that meant. Hardison then went over to the table where Lily is with Parker with Nicole following.

"Lily, sweetheart". Hardison said gently.

"Yes Uncle Alec". She said.

The hacker tried not to choke on a sob when she spoke. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need you to go with Ms. Jackson for a couple days". He said trying not to sob.

"Why? You don't want me anymore?" She asked getting worked up.

"No, no it's nothing like that i promise but it's just for a couple of days i promise then you'll come back to me". He replied.

"Uncle Alec your scaring me". Lily said.

He then pulled her into a tight embrace holding her for dear life just as she kept her arms around his neck.

"Lily it's time to go". Nicole said holding the bag.

"No i don't wanna go, Uncle Alec please i don't wanna go. Don't send me away". Lily said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll get you back i promise ok sweetheart". He said now crying.

Nicole then took Lily's hand guiding her out just as the young girl started struggling to get out of the grip, Parker had tears in her own eyes while the young hacker still had tears coming down his face like a waterfall he then went back upstairs to his room to get away from it all. Nate, Eliot, and Sophie were in the loft when they had heard a huge SLAM!

"What was that?" Sophie asked.

"That sounded like it came from Hardison's apartment". Eliot said.

"Should we go check on him?" Sophie asked.

"I wouldn't bother him if i were you". Parker said coming in.

"Why". Nate said.

"The woman took Lily with her". Parker said.

"Wait what?" Sophie asked.

"Who was she?" Nate asked.

"She said she was from children services". Eliot said.

"Hardison must be crushed". Sophie said.

"Well can't we just steal her back?" Parker asked.

"How are we gonna steal a kid back Parker?" Eliot asked.

"Hardison put a tracker on her right or she kept the comm right we go off by that, i can get her in like a few seconds". Parker said.

"Parker might be onto something". Sophie said.

"Even if this does work this will come back on us i mean she seen my face and Parker's she will suspect that Hardison had us get her back". Eliot said.

"I know how Lily feels alright to get bounced around so much that when you finally have a home, a family you'll do anything to stay there. I saw the looks on their faces he's going to do whatever it takes to get her back". Parker said.

"I'm gonna go check on Hardison". Eliot said.

"I'm coming with you". Sophie said.

The two had went down to Hardison's apartment they knocked but the hacker didn't answer, Hardison laid in his bed while tears were still streaming down his face he then heard a knock on his door he ignored it knowing it's someone from the team the knocking then picked up again but he just ignored it.

"He could be asleep". Sophie said.

"He's awake in there he's just ignoring us". Eliot said.

Sophie then remembered he kept a key under his door mat so she used the key to unlock the door and looked around then found him in his room with a bottle of orange soda.

"What are you guys doing here? I want to be alone right now". Hardison said in a raspy voice.

"How are you holding up?" Sophie asked.

"The evil woman just took her Sophie she took the only family i have left". Hardison sobbed.

"Did she say why". Sophie replied handing him a tissue.

"She deemed me an unfit guardian because Lily was in the bar and the apartment was too small". Hardison replied.

"That's bogus man she can't do that". Eliot said.

"Well she did". Hardison said.

"We should look into her to see if she's done this before". Sophie said.

"I can't think about anything right now except Lily". Hardison said.

"I'm sure she's fine i mean she knows how to defend herself and she still has a comm, she'll call if she's in trouble". Eliot said.

"Come on let's go get Lily back". Sophie said.

The three then had went back to the loft so they can get started.

Meanwhile

Lily was sitting in the back of a car while Nicole's driving but something was...off with this woman just then the woman's phone was ringing.

"Yeah? Yes i got her...i'll be there in five...alright see you then". Nicole said.

"Where are you taking me?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry about it". Nicole said.

They had kept driving when they had finally made it to the docks, she already knew that she wasn't going to a foster home so what was going on? Nicole then got out the car and opened the back door.

"Let's go brat i ain't got all day". Nicole said.

"No". Lily said.

The woman had no patience right now so she reached in and grabbed Lily by her wrist pulling her out.

"Let me go". Lily said.

"Just keep quiet". Nicole said.

Lily then remembered she still had her comm so she waited till she was alone to say anything she looked around to see many boats on the docks she knew something was going to happen she just didn't know what.

"Ah i see you brought the girl". A man said.

"Wasn't that hard i brought her now i want the money". Nicole said.

"But of course". The man said.

He then reached down for a case and picked it up then pulled something from his waistband. "But there's been a change in plan". He said.

Nicole was confused till the man had pulled out his gun and shot her causing Lily to scream in terror has some of the blood had gotten on her.

"Now that she's out of the way i can finally get my revenge". The man said.

"W-who are you?" Lily asked scared.

"The name's Victor Dubenich". Victor said with an evil smirk.

Leverage HQ

"What'd you get on her Hardison". Nate said.

Hardison was typing and pulled up the file. "Nicole Jackson she no it can't be". He said.

"What". Eliot said.

"She was fired from children serves shortly after i got custody of Lily". Hardison said.

"Does it say why". Parker said.

"She was caught falsifying documents they let her go same day". Hardison said.

"So why come back and get Lily?" Sophie asked.

"Could someone who we took down hired her?" Parker asked.

"Maybe". Eliot said.

Hardison then put his hands behind his head trying to stay calm just then Nate's phone rang.

-Hello. Nate replied.

-Hello Nate remember me. Victor said.

-Victor i thought you were dead. Nate said.

The whole team then looked at the master mind while Hardison was already working on a trace for the call.

-Well i'm not and i also know that your buddy Hardison is there put him on the phone, i want to have a little chat with him. Victor said.

Nate then handed the phone over to Hardison while the team kept their eyes glued to him.

-It's me Victor what do you want. Hardison said.

-It's more like i have something you want. Victor said.

The phone was silent for a minute till a muffled cry came on and Hardison knew it all too well.

-Uncle Alec? Lily sniffed.

-Lily, are you alright sweetheart. Hardison said.

The team then had gotten up when he said the young girl's name.

-She's fine and it's up to you she stays that way. Victor said.

-Victor i swear to god if you lay one finger on her you're a dead man. Hardison warned.

-You give me what i want and your niece goes back to you unharmed and unhurt. Victor said.

-What do you want? Hardison asked.

-I want money, you bring me $100 million dollars i release your niece to you. Victor said.

-I'll do it. Hardison said.

-You have 48 hours no more no less. Victor said.

Eliot then snatched the phone out of Hardison's hand. -You listen to me Victor if there is so much as a scratch on Lily i will kill you and this time you'll stay dead. Eliot said in a cold tone.

-Ah Eliot Spencer it's been so long. Victor said.

-And i don't make threats i make promises so i promise that i will kill you and you will stay dead this time. Eliot said.

-I'll be in touch Spencer till then. Victor said.

The phone went out and Hardison had stormed out of the room going to his apartment slamming the door once again.

"Nate what are we going to do?" Sophie asked.

"Were going to steal Lily back". Nate said.

Meanwhile

Victor was on his boat with Lily tied up down below he then goes to see her trying to get out of the ropes.

"Please let me go". Lily pleaded.

"Soon my dear real soon". Victor said.

A/N: This was not the original plot it was a last minute idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Hardison stayed in his room the whole time wanting to be by himself while the team tried to make a plan.

"What do you mean we're going to steal Lily?" Eliot asked.

"Eliot this is like any other job we had". Nate said.

"Yeah but this time there is a child's life on the line Nate, what would you do if this was your child's life at risk?" Eliot replied.

The mastermind had suddenly got angry. "This isn't about my child this is about getting Lily back alive if you got another idea i'm all ear". He said angrily.

Eliot then sighed. "What do you got?" The hitter asked.

Hardison was in his room laying on his bed holding a picture of Lily close to his chest while tears kept streaming down his cheek like a dam he kept wiping them but the tears kept coming he was holding in sobs the whole time till they finally escaped his trembling lips.

"Alright so Victor wants Hardison to bring him $100 million dollars, so we let him go while Sophie and I stay back at the van to keep an eye on things. Eliot, you and Parker are responsible for getting Lily". Nate said.

"But where is he keeping her? He could have her halfway around the world right now". Sophie said.

"He's keeping her in Boston, Victor isn't going to risk bringing her out of the state let alone the country". Nate said.

Before Parker could speak they all had heard a soft whimpering in their comms followed by a soft voice.

"Guys? Can you hear me?" Lily asked softly.

"Lily". They said.

When Hardison heard his niece's voice he had shot up and ran out into the main room and began tracing her comm.

Meanwhile

Victor had his guys move Lily to a bigger boat on the docks, they carried her while her wrist and ankles were tied as she pounded the man's back with her fist once they were on the boat Lily was brought down to one of the rooms they had tied her wrist to a rusty pole. The rope was tied so tightly that it was giving her rope burns they had left her ankles tied with the dutch tape.

"Enjoy your stay dear". Victor said.

"Let me go please". Lily pleaded.

Once the door was slammed shut Lily had turned her head away and began quietly sobbing she then remembered her comm in her ear this was a good time as any to see if the team can kind her.

"Guys? Can you hear me?" Lily asked softly.

"Lily". They said.

"It's me, i'm scared i wanna go home". Lily said with a sob.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll find you i promise". Hardison said.

"Lily, can you tell us where they are keeping you?" Sophie asked.

"Were on a big boat they locked me in a room". Lily said.

"Alright darling this is important can you tell us anything about the boat your on? Eliot asked in a soft voice.

"It's big, it looks old, the room i'm in is small and i don't like it". Lily said.

"Can you tell us anything else love?" Sophie asked.

Lily was trying to reply but her breathing got caught in her throat, she was starting to feel closed in she started to panic as she couldn't move. Her breathing became shallow. She started to pull on the ropes but couldn't get them untied.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Nate asked.

"I...I can't...breathe". Lily said between breaths.

Hardison knew what was wrong. "Lily, sweetheart listen to the sound of my voice alright, focus on my voice now take a couple deep breaths in and out, in and out". He instructed her.

"I-i'm...trying...Uncle Alec". Lily said. The young girl then let out a sob when she couldn't get her breathing under control. "Uncle Alec...i'm scared". She sobbed.

Loft

Everyone had kept staring at the hacker as he was trying not to break down again. "It'll be alright sweetie i promise just keep taking deep breaths alright, in and out, in and out". He instructed.

They heard Lily's breathing evening out but she was still whimpering, Hardison kept typing to get a trace on Lily's comm.

"Hardison what was going on with her?" Parker asked.

"She's claustrophobic that's why that happened". Hardison said.

"Got any ideas on where she might be yet?" Nate asked.

"There are a lot of boats that are big and old". He said feeling frustrated a bit.

"Calm down Hardison-" Sophie started but was cut off.

The young hacker then exploded in nothing but absolute rage and fury. "I can't calm down! I just can't! She's out there somewhere scared to death and you want me to calm down?!" He yelled.

"Hardison chill out we'll find her that's our job right now". Eliot said.

"She's all i have left Eliot i-i can't lose her". Hardison said choking on a sob.

Just then there was light talking then a small scream and finally feed back coming through all the comms. "No, no no no no". Hardison said panicked.

"What was that?" Parker asked.

"That was feedback from Lily's comm". Hardison said.

"Which means what?" Nate asked.

"We just lost her". Hardison said.

Meanwhile

Lily was still sitting she kept taking deep breaths getting her breathing under control just then the door to the room was flung open she looked on with wide eyes and fear, she started to shake with fear when they moved over to her just then Victor came to the door.

"What do you want?" Lily asked.

"Make sure she doesn't have anything on her". Victor said.

The men then searched the child and they didn't find anything till Victor poke up again. "Get the ear bud out of her ear". He said.

"No!" Lily cried.

The small device was out of her ear and already onto the floor as one of the men smashed it, the men then left the room while Victor stepped in the room.

"So Lily how old are you?" Victor asked.

The seven year old had stayed quiet looking away from him. "You know it is your uncle's fault you're here right". He said.

"No it isn't". Lily snapped.

"How about we call your uncle now?" Victor replied.

He pulled his phone out dialing Hardison's number while angry hot tears were streaming down her face.

-Yeah. Hardison answered.

-Hello Hardison. Victor said.

-Where's my niece Victor? Hardison demanded.

-Right here. Victor replied.

Victor then got up and walked over to the young girl holding the phone to her ear.

-Uncle Alec? Lily asked scared.

-Sweetheart are you alright? Hardison asked in a soft voice.

-I'm fine, Uncle Alec were on the docks, the boat is white, i'm on the bottom half- mhhh mmm. Lily started but was cut off.

Victor had cover Lily's mouth with his hand muffling her screams and cries.

-Lily? Lily! Hardison called.

-Well that's enough of that. Victor said.

-Victor i swear to god if you hurt her i will kill you. Hardison growled.

-We'll see about that oh and now you have 24 hours to deliver the money or she dies. Victor said.

He then pulled a gun from his back pocket and put it against Lily's head causing her to whimper and scream.

-Uncle Alec help me. Lily cried.

-Let's see how much you love your niece Hardison. Victor said.

He then hung the phone up and put a gag in Lily's mouth then left the room.

Loft

Hardison then hung his phone up as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Hardison-" Nate said but was cut off.

"I'll be in my room". Hardison said.

He then walked off and while the team looked on but didn't notice that someone had came into the loft.

"Hello Nate". The voice said.

The team knew that voice so they spun around to see Sterling there with a smirk on his face.

"Look Sterling now is not the time to be screwing with us". Eliot said.

"What do you want?" Parker asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear that Lily was taken and Hardison only has 24 hours to deliver the ransom". Sterling said.

"That doesn't explain why you're here". Sophie said.

"I'm going to help you get her back". Sterling said.

"Why". Nate says.

"Well you all did help me get Olivia back so it's only fair i help you get Lily back from Victor". Sterling said.

"What do you know about Victor?" Nate asked.

"Well since you asked, he's been trying to negotiate deals with foreign diplomats. Interpol has been asked to step in to arrest him right now he's sitting on a container of C4, guns, money". Sterling said.

"This doesn't make sense if he has money why does he want Hardison to pay him more money?" Parker asked.

"He's probably using the ransom money to pay off a debut, the money he does have that's for a deal he has going on". Sterling said.

"So how do we get Lily back?" Eliot asked.

"Well Hardison goes to pay the ransom, you and blondie go on the boat to get the girl, while i have a team waiting". Sterling said.

"What's in it for you Sterling?" Nate asked.

"Nothing, like i said you helped me get Olivia back it's fair if i help you get Lily back". Sterling said.

Hardison was in his room getting the ransom money he had many accounts opened transferring money just then Sophie knocked on his door then entered.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked.

"I'm sorry i snapped at you earlier it's just, Lily's all i have left of my sister". Hardison said.

"It's ok Hardison really it is". Sophie said.

The hacker felt more tears coming on so Sophie pulled him into a hug and let him cry into her shoulder.

"We will get her back Hardison i promise". Sophie said.

"I miss her so much Sophie". Hardison cried.

"I'm sure she misses you too". Sophie said.

Once Hardison was finished crying he went back to work on getting the ransom money, it was gonna be a very long 24 hours. Hardison has finally emerged from his room but he hadn't seen Sterling yet.

"You feeling alright Hardison?" Parker asked.

"I'll feel better when i finally get Lily back". Hardison said.

"And you will get her back with my help of course". Sterling said.

The hacker then spun around to see the Interpol agent. "What in the hell are you doing here?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm here to help". Sterling said.

"Are you serious? Is he serious?" Hardison asked.

"He said that Victor has been dealing with foreign diplomats right now he's sitting on C4, guns, and money". Eliot explained.

"So how are you going to help us?" Hardison asked.

"I'll have a team ready for when you deliver the ransom money, Spencer and blondie are gonna find the girl". Sterling said.

As much as Hardison hated Sterling it was a good plan and the only one to go by for the time being.

While

Victor had some of his gun wire up the boat with some of the C4 when Lily saw it she let out a whimper.

"Don't worry kid it'll be over tomorrow". Victor said.

"Please i wanna go home please let me go". Lily cried.

"I can't do that just yet". Victor said.

Lily continued to sob then one of Victor's men came in. "It's finished". He said.

"Good". Victor said. He then looked at Lily then back at his men. "This end tomorrow once and for all". He said.

When Lily was once alone again she looked out the window to see the sun was setting making the sky a pinkish purple color, she wasn't one for being afraid of the dark but when she was alone, scared, and tied up she was terrified. 'Uncle Alec please hurry' Lily thought to herself.

Hardison was looking out his bedroom window looking at the night time sky trying to keep his tears at bay just then Eliot and Parker knocked on his door.

"You alright man?"Eliot asked.

"She's out there man, she's scared". Hardison said.

"Hey we'll find her Hardison". Parker said.

"Have you looked into what Lily told you about the boat?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah i narrowed it down to one boat but i can't be for sure cause two other boats look like it". Hardison said.

"I can go check them out". Parker said.

"No Parker if he sees any of you he could do anything to Lily, he could up the ransom, he could kill her. I'm not taking that risk". Hardison said.

"Well it's a good that that i can be invisible sometimes besides all i need is a few things to scope out the place". Parker said.

"She's right besides if we get close enough we can see what we're dealing with come the exchange tomorrow". Eliot said.

The young hacker knew they both made excellent points. "Alright but please don't get caught or be seen". He said.

The trio had then went to the loft so Hardison can give some of the equipment to the two people, he gave them night vision binoculars and something to hack the security cameras.

"Alright this flash drive just stick it in the security camera and from there i will have full access of the docks, use the binoculars to scope it and try to find the right boat". Hardison said.

"Got it let's go Sparky". Parker said.

"Stop calling me that". Eliot said annoyed.

Hardison then pulled his phone out to look at the picture of Lily. "I'll get you back sweetheart i promise". He muttered.

"Hardison where are Parker and Eliot going?" Nate asked.

"To scope out the docks". Hardison said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe they'll find which boat she's on". Hardison said.

Docks

Parker and Eliot have set up their gear on top of one of the shipment containers.

"Alright let's look around". Parker said.

"Did you remember the flash drive?" Eliot asked.

"Right here". She said pulling it out.

He took it then put it in on the security camera. "Hardison the drive is in you got a visual yet?" Eliot asked.

Hardison was typing on his computer when the visuals of the docks came up. "Just got it". Hardison said.

The two then began scoping out the docks when they seen movement on one of the boat. "I got movement on one of them". Eliot said.

Parker took the binoculars from the hitter and looked for herself. "He's got a lot of guards this time". Parker said.

Eliot then took back the binoculars and turned on the thermal vision, "Victor's in the control room". He said.

"Where's Lily?" Hardison asked.

Eliot had kept scanning then when he seen a small figure tied up in one of the room on the bottom half of the boat he knew it was Lily. "I got her she's in one of the rooms on the bottom half". Eliot said. He then noticed something else. "Wait i'm getting something else". He said.

"What?" Everyone asked at once.

"I'm getting electrical currents coming from all over the place". Eliot said. He paused for a second. "I think they got the placed wired". He finished.

Hardison was now pacing back and forth. "Eliot i know you didn't just say they could have that placed wired". He said.

"That's exactly what i said Hardison". Eliot said.

"Can you tell how many people there are?" Nate asked.

"Too many to count". Eliot said.

"Alright you and Parker get out of there". Nate said.

Eliot then started to put the stuff away and didn't know that Parker had disappeared. "Alright Parker let's go". Eliot said. He turned around when he didn't get a response and he seen that the blond was gone.

"Dammit Parker where the hell are you?" Eliot asked.

"I'm going to get Lily". Parker replied.

"Parker no he has the placed wired get out of there now". Eliot said.

Parker was hanging from the edge of the boat near the water but she was able to catch a glimpse of Lily. "Wait i see her Hardison give me the word i can have her out in a quick second". Parker said.

Hardison really wanted Parker to get Lily out but if there was a single mishap something could happen and he didn't want Lily in the crossfire of anything and he was about to say something he will regret later, "Don't do it Parker if they do have the place wired i don't want nothing to happen to either of you". He said.

"Hardison i can do it i'll be in and out in a second". Parker protested.

"I said no Parker!" Hardison yelled.

Everyone went quiet on their comms, Hardison stormed back to his room and slammed his door as he took his comm out and laid on his bed as a new round of tears came streaming down his face. After a while Eliot and Parker had came back.

"How was she Parker?" Sophie asked.

"She was scared but she was...she was covered in blood". Parker said with her voice cracking.

"Victor is a dead man". Eliot growled.

"I could have had her out in a few seconds". Parker said.

"Parker we get that it's just i think he had that place wired, Hardison didn't wanna take that chance". Nate explained.

"How's he doing?" Eliot asked.

"He stormed off back to his room not long ago". Sophie said.

"I'll go talk to him". Eliot said.

"No leave him we still need to plan this". Nate said.

"So what's the plan?" Parker asked.

The next day

Hardison then had gotten all the ransom money together and was about to head out with the team, his whole body shook the whole time.

"We'll get her back Hardison". Sophie said.

"I hope so Sophie". Hardison said.

"Let's go". Nate said.

Eliot decided to drive while Hardison was getting his thoughts together, Sterling was getting his team together prepared, Victor had a few of his men stay on the boat while a couple went with him. Lily scrunched her eyes together as a new round of tears started to leak from her eyes.

"The second i get the money i want everyone off and blow the place". Victor said.

"What about the girl?" One man asked.

"Leave her". Victor said.

The team had finally made it to the docks just as Sterling and his team arrived.

"Sterling always a pleasure to see you". Nate said.

"Look once you make the exchange my team will move in". Sterling said.

"Hell naw, once i get my niece back you can do whatever you want till then this is my call". Hardison snapped.

"Look here geek boy". Sterling said getting in Hardison's face. "I don't take orders from anyone especially from any of you, this is my operation so therefore this is my call". He said.

"This is my niece's life on the line and i will be damned if something happens to her during this i will be one mad ass geek boy". Hardison said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Hardison then got the bags of money and started walking towards where Victor is while Parker and Eliot were heading towards one of the abandoned boat, from there the two had jumped into the water swimming to the boat Lily is on. Once they were on the boat they moved to find Lily. Hardison was on the dock just as he was approaching Victor, he was scowling the whole time he had an icy cold stare in his eyes.

"Ah Hardison nice to see you old friend". Victor said.

"Where's my niece Victor?" Hardison demanded.

"Give me the money you get your niece". Victor said.

"You don't get nothing until i see her". Hardison snapped.

Victor then pulled something from his pocket and Hardison knew what it was. "Either you give me my money or your niece gets blown to bits you choice". Victor said.

Parker was back out on the boat as she had her harness strapped on and she had jumped down and found the room Lily was in once again, she hit the window a couple of times but it wouldn't break but it did get the young girl's attention. Lily had looked up at the window to see Parker.

"Parker". Lily said.

"It's alright Lily we'll get you out". Parker said.

Lily couldn't hear the blonde and Parker had went back to hitting the window but it still wouldn't break, she then went to go find Eliot. Eliot kept his guard up as he looked for the seven year old so far he had put two of the guys down by chokeholds he then snuck up on another guard.

"Boo". Eliot said.

The guard spun around but Eliot had smashed his fist into his face and picked him up by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the wall.

"Where's the girl?" Eliot asked growling.

"W-what girl?" The guard asked.

Eliot then pulled him forward and slammed him back into the steel metal. "Don't play games with me, where's the little girl?" Eliot asked again.

"Bottom half of the boat, first door on the left". The guard said.

Eliot then head butted him hard knocking him out as he rushed down the nearest flight of steps then seen two more guards in front of the door.

"I don't want no trouble here". Eliot said.

The two guards then went at him as he dodged them both and he sent his left knee into one of the men's midsection sending him down to his knees, he then got a metal pipe from behind him and hit the other guard over the head knocking him out but the other guard had gotten up but wasn't up for too long when Eliot had hit him on the side of the head hard knocking him down.

"Eliot" Parker called out.

The hitter had turned to see Parker quickly approaching him. "I couldn't get Lily out the window wouldn't bust my guess is they replaced them". She said.

Eliot then took the key from one of the men and unlocked the door, when the door opened Lily had whimpered not knowing who it is she turned her head away squeezing her eyes shut. The two had gently moved to her gently shaking her shoulder causing her to jump when she seen the two she was relieved.

"It's alright darling we'll get you out of here now". Eliot said gently.

When Lily was finally free she hugged both people. "I overhead them when they were talking". Lily said in a quiet voice.

"What did they say?" Parker asked.

Lily's bottom lip quivered as new tears were pooling in her eyes. "They're going to kill Uncle Alec". She said choking on a sob.

Hardison had thrown the bags of money to Victor. "I gave you your money now i want my niece". Hardison said.

Before Victor could reply Sterling and his team had moved in causing Victor to pull out his gun from his back pocket and fired off a single shot, the bullet had hit Hardison's shoulder causing him to hit the ground as blood was seeping out of the wound.

"Hardison!" Sophie called out as she ran over to him.

Victor then went to push the button on the detonator but was stopped as Eliot knocked him down from behind causing the remote to fall away from the man the hitter then pulled Victor up off the ground and started hitting him.

"Don't you ever mess with my family again". Eliot seethed.

One of Sterling's men had arrested Victor, Parker tried to keep Lily by her but the seven year old had seen her uncle on the ground clutching his shoulder as more blood came out of the wound.

"Uncle Alec". Lily cried.

Hardison heard his niece's voice as he looked over to her. "Lily it'll be alright sweetheart i'm gonna be ok". He said.

"An ambulance is on it's way now". Sterling said.

Hardison hissed in pain but managed to speak. "Sterling i'd never thought i'd say this but thank you". He said.

"Were even". Sterling said.

The team tried to get Lily away from Hardison to check her over for injuries but she refused. "Uncle Alec are you gonna die?" She asked.

"No sweetie i won't". He assured her.

When the ambulance had finally arrived Hardison was put on the stretcher and taken immediately. "He's gonna be ok isn't he?" Lily asked.

"He'll be just fine love let's get you cleaned up and we'll take you to see him". Sophie said.

"Lily are you hurt anywhere?" Nate asked.

"No but Ms. Jackson is dead that man shot her". Lily said.

"Let's get you home darling". Eliot said.

The rest of the team had took Lily back to the loft to get her cleaned up then they rushed to the hospital to check on Hardison, it's been a while since the young hacker was brought in and everyone was getting antsy by the minute. Lily had stayed with Sophie as she was falling asleep on the woman's shoulder just then Hardison's doctor approached them.

"Family of Alec Hardison?" The doctor said.


	9. Chapter 9

The team was in the waiting room as they kept walking and pacing around the room, Lily was finally asleep as she sat on Sophie's lap and her head laid on her shoulder after what seemed like many hours the doctor had finally approached the team.

"Family of Alec Hardison?" The doctor said.

"That's us". Nate said.

"Mr. Hardison will be alright we were able to get the bullet out and we managed to stop the bleeding, his shoulder will need to be in a sling for at least 4-6 weeks". The doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Eliot asked.

"Sure". The doctor said.

Sophie then gently shook the young girl awake. "Lily, time to get up love".

"What's going on?" She mumbled.

"We're going to see your uncle". Eliot said with a smile.

That made the young girl jump off Sophie's lap and was about to dash down the hall but Eliot gently took her shoulder.

"Slow down there darling were coming too". Eliot said.

They all then went down to Hardison's room and knocked, 'come in' Hardison called out weakly. They went inside to see him waking up Lily then dashed by his side.

"Uncle Alec you're ok". Lily said in relief.

"Eliot do you mind". Hardison said to the hitter.

"Yeah". He said.

Eliot lifted Lily up in the hospital bed and she threw her arms around her uncle being careful, Hardison threw his good arm around his young niece holding her close the two then started to sob as they held onto each other. The young hacker was whispering soothing words in her ear while tears were still flowing down his cheeks after a couple of minutes Lily has calmed down and fell asleep curled into his side he then wiped his eyes but the tears kept coming.

"Thank you guys I don't know what I'd do if I lost her". Hardison said through tears.

"We'd do it again Hardison she's part of the family now". Nate said.

"What happened with Victor?" Hardison asked.

"All we know is that he was arrested on kidnapping, aiding and abetting, laundering money and criminal possession of weapons. He'll never see the light of day again". Nate said.

"And if he ever comes around again I'll take care of him". Eliot said.

Just then Sterling came in the room. "You all never have to worry about Victor again". He announced.

"Sterling I thought I would ever say this to you but thank you". Hardison said.

"You helped me get Olivia back it was only fair I help you get Lily back". Sterling said.

"How did you know? That she was kidnapped?" Parker asked.

"I know everything let's leave it at that". He replied.

"For once Sterling I don't want to break your bones". Eliot said.

"And I don't wanna throw you off the side of a building". Parker said.

"Anyway I'm glad that Lily's ok". Sterling said.

Sterling then left and the rest of the day the team sat in the hospital room and talked.

2 days later

Hardison was finally coming home so while Nate and Eliot went to get him the girls stayed behind to decorate the apartment.

"And we are finished". Sophie said.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Lily asked.

"He'll love it kid". Parker said.

"Let's get the cake out of the fridge". Lily said.

Sophie had gotten the cake out and set it on the counter and after ten minutes the door opened revealing the three men.

"Welcome home!" The girls shouted excitedly.

"Welcome home Uncle Alec". Lily said.

"Thanks". Hardison said.

Eliot had took Hardison's stuff just as Lily ran and hugged his legs tightly then looked up at him with a huge smile. "I'm glad your home Uncle Alec".

"I am too sweetheart". He said with a smile

"Come get some cake Eliot helped me make it". Lily said.

"You didn't spike it did you?" Hardison joked.

"Eat it and find out". Eliot smirked.

"It's not spike don't worry all it has it cocoa powder, vanilla, and cinnamon". Lily said.

Everyone chuckled and went over just as Sophie was cutting the cake and handed them out to everyone.

"This is amazing". Parker said.

"I did have an amazing helper". Eliot said.

Lily smiled a little as they ate their cake just then the young girl had remembered something. "Uncle Alec i have parent teacher conferences tomorrow". She said.

"Should i hear anything bad at the conference?" Hardison asked.

"Nope". She said.

"I hope not or you little miss will be grounded again". Hardison said.

"I promise you will get nothing bad i promise". Lily said.

"Do you have homework?" He asked.

"I finished it already". She said.

"That's what I like to hear". Hardison said.

"Can we the Xbox please". Lily said.

"Sure I'll play with you". Eliot said.

The two then headed over to the couch just as Eliot turned the tv on along with the gaming system and turned the game on, Hardison glanced over to his niece then at his injured shoulder sighing sadly.

"What's wrong Hardison?" Sophie asked.

"I can't do anything because of my shoulder, I can't even play games with Lily". He said.

"You can still do stuff Hardison and I'm sure the both of you can still do stuff". Parker said.

"Like what". He replied.

"I saw something from when we were at one of her plays, you should let her do girl scouts. I'm sure she'd love it". Sophie said.

"Girl scouts?" Hardison asked.

"Yeah she'll be able to make friends, go camping, go on trips, do STEM". Sophie said.

"Go on trips where?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe out of the state or the country". Sophie said.

"That's not happening, she's been out of the country once and that was more than enough". Hardison said.

"You need to let her grow up and explore the world". Parker said.

"And she will with me right by her side". He said.

"I thought Eliot was over protective ". Parker mumbled.

"Hardison let her do something where she'll make friends let her join a club or let her do a sport". Nate said.

"Yeah let her do karate, kung fu, soccer, any of those". Sophie said.

"She has Eliot for learning self defense moves". Hardison said.

"You have to be the most hard headed person I've ever met". Sophie said.

"That I am". Hardison said.

The rest of the day had went off without a hitch but Hardison's mind had went back to what Sophie and Nate were talking about, would Lily like girl scouts? Would she like playing a sport? He wanted her to do things a normal kid would do but he was afraid that something would happen he tried to not to be so overprotective but with what just happened he's keeping his guard up at all time he figured he could talk to her and let her pick what she wanted to do. Later when they went to their apartment Hardison then decided to ask her now rather than later.

"Lily, sweetheart I wanna talk to you about something". Hardison said.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, would you like to do girl scouts or do you wanna play a sport?" He asked.

"I actually would like to play a sport". Lily said.

"Ok which sport would you like to play?" Hardison asked.

"Soccer". Lily answered.

"Alright". Hardison said.

"Uncle Alec did mom like soccer?". Lily asked

"She did it was her favorite sport next to basketball". He answered.

"Could I play both?" She asked.

"We'll see for now let's see how you handle soccer first". He said.

"Alright". She said.

"Get ready for bed you have school tomorrow". He said.

"Ok". She said.

Once Lily went to her room to change he went to his room to quickly change but was careful of his shoulder it took him a few minutes to change and the whole time he was cursing under his breath till he was changed into some pajama pants and a t shirt he then went to go check on his niece. When he got to her room she was already laying down half asleep so he covered her up tucking the blanket around her.

"G'night Uncle Alec". Lily said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". He whispered.

He then kissed her head and cut the light out leaving her room he had left he door ajared so he could hear her in the middle of the night he then returned to his room and went to sleep, during the night Hardison had woken up to hear whimpering and crying coming from Lily so he got up and went to her room to see her fighting in her sleep he figured she's just having a nightmare so he quickly went to her side.

"Lily wake up sweetheart wake up it's all a dream, it's just a dream wake up". He said gently shaking her.

The young girl's eyes snapped opened as she looked around in a panicked motion she then felt something lurch in her stomach so he got up and quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

"It's alright sweetheart let it out, let it all out". He said rubbing her back.

After a couple of minutes Lily was finished and Hardison had grabbed a wash rag wetting it then wiped her mouth of the little bit of vomit, he then got her a small cup of water and had her rinse her mouth.

"You alright now sweetheart?" He asked.

She shook her head he then took a hold of her hand and guided her back to her room. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"I-It was about the man that got me only this time he he". Lily said but started cracking.

"Take a deep breath sweetheart, take your time". Hardison said gently.

The young girl had took a deep breath just as new tears were forming in her eyes. "In the dream he killed you and he came back after me".

Hardison had brought her into his arms holding her with his good arm as he rubbed her back soothingly he kissed her dark brown hair he then remembered when he use to do this with his sister.

"It's alright sweetheart it's all gonna be ok now, nobody's gonna hurt you again". Hardison soothed.

After a couple of minutes Lily's breathing had evened out and she fell asleep in his hold he went to put her down but she tightened her hold on him so he figured he would lay with her until she was in a deep enough sleep. He laid there for an hour and a half so he slowly moved her out of his grip he tried to stay quiet as possible until she slowly stirred.

"Uncle Alec". She mumbled.

"Shh sweetheart go back to sleep". He whispered.

"Can you stay with me". She said.

She snuggled back into his side seeking comfort and safety from him. "Sure sweetheart I'll be right here".

"I love you Uncle Alec". She said sleepily.

He then kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer then replied, "I love you too sweetheart".

The next morning

The team minus Hardison and Lily were gathered in Nate's loft.

"Where's Hardison and Lily?" Parker asked.

"I think they're sleeping in". Nate said sipping some coffee.

"Doesn't Lily have school?" Sophie asked.

"No I checked the schedule she's off today because of the conferences". Eliot said.

Everyone looked at the hitter a bit surprised. "What?"

"You check the schedule?" Nate asked.

"We all take turns so yeah I do". Eliot said.

"We should go wake them up so he's not late". Sophie said.

The team then goes down to the hacker's apartment Parker picked the lock for fun and they headed inside.

"Hardison are you awake?" Parker called out.

"Shh Parker they could be asleep". Eliot said scolding the blonde.

"Sorry". She said.

They searched around the apartment till Sophie saw that Lily's door was slightly ajared she panicked a little so she opened the door all the way, the sight before her caused her to move her hand up to her mouth and tears were forming in her eyes. Hardison laid on the small bed with Lily curled into his side using his good shoulder as a pillow he had his arm around her protectively.

"Guys i found them". Sophie said.

The rest of the team had went over and seen the sight, Parker had a huge smile on her face just as Eliot did while Nate gave a small happy glance. Sophie then took her phone out and snapped a picture.

"Really?" Eliot asked.

"It's a cute picture". Sophie said.

Hardison then woken to hear voices he blinked his eyes a few time he seen the team through his blurry vision but blinked fast as if he imagined it but his vision cleared to see the team clear as day.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hardison whisper yelled.

"We came to check on you guys". Nate said.

"What time is it?" He replied.

"Half past nine". Eliot said looking at his watch.

"Oh crap we're late". Hardison said shooting up.

That then woke Lily up. "Uncle Alec what's going on?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We're late sweetheart you gotta get up and get dressed". He said quickly.

"Um Uncle Alec". Lily says.

"No time for talking sweetheart get ready". He said going out the room just as everyone follows.

"Hardison!" They shout.

"What?" He replied.

"She doesn't have school today because of the conference". Nate said.

"I'm sorry Uncle Alec I forgot to tell you". Lily said.

"Why didn't one of you guys at least tell me?" Hardison asked.

"We thought you knew". Parker said.

"It must have either slipped my mind or I didn't check". Hardison said.

"I don't think you checked". Lily said.

"Well I have to at least get ready, would you guys mind watching her?" He replied.

"Yeah go on". Nate said.

The team and Lily goes back to the loft while Hardison quickly showers and changes, he then made a quick stop in Nate's loft before he left out.

"Alright sweetheart anything I should know before I go". Hardison said.

"Nope". Lily said.

"Well I'll be back, be good and behave". Hardison said.

"I will". She said.

He then kissed her head and she kissed his cheek he then left out when Lily spoke up. "Alright we have until he gets back to set this up".

"Set what up?" Nate asked.

"It's his birthday today, Sophie already helped me get the decoration so all that needs to be finished is getting the cake and setting this place up". Lily explained.

"I like her she's like us now". Parker said.

"Parker she isn't anything like us no offense sweetheart". Sophie said.

"No offense taken but I wanna make this real special". Lily said.

"You heard her let's do this". Nate said.

Elementary School

Hardison walked in the school and went down to Lily's class room he knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' so he entered the room to see a huge classroom that was decorated in arts and crafts made by the students he looked to the front to see a woman in her early thirties with curly blonde hair, big brown eyes, she was wearing a blouse with a jacket along with a pencil skirt and simple black pumps, she also had reading glasses on.

"Mrs. Smith I'm Alec Hardison, I'm Lily's uncle". He introduced himself.

"Hi Mr. Hardison, is her mother coming?" She asked.

"No her mother passed away when she was a baby so I'm her guardian". He said.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I must start off with the fact that Lily is one of the brightest kids in my class. She's is smart, kind, and a very sweet little girl. She shows up everyday ready to learn. Give me one moment and I'll get her folder for you". She said.

Mrs. Smith then got up and went to her file cabinet and retrieved the folder handing it to the young hacker. "Have a look for yourself".

"Thank you". He said with a smile.

He then opened the folder and seen some art work, some assignments, and other material. "She scores high marks on everything and she finishes before anyone else. I believe that the material is a bit too easy for her and I've noticed that she's starting to get bored so I think she should be moved up a grade".

"So should she be tested first to see where exactly she should be?" Hardison asked.

"Yes so i can schedule that asap if your alright with that". She said.

"Would you mind if I talk it over with Lily first?" He asked.

"Absolutely when you make a decision just call and I'll set it up". She said.

"Alright". He said.

"That seems to be everything Mr. Hardison it was nice to meet you and tell Lily I will see her tomorrow". She said.

"I will have a good day". He replied.

"You too". She said.

He then left going back to the apartment but wondered if Lily should be moved up a grade. It bothered him because she could get picked on he tried to let it pass for the time until he talked to Lily first, the walk back to the apartment was quick he said hi to Cora who waved at him then gave a smirk and sent a text to Nate then got back to work.

Every one were putting last minute touches on everything while Eliot handled the cake. "Can some explain why I have to do this? The hitter asked.

"So Parker and Lily won't be tempted to get at it". Nate said. The master mind had heard his phone buzz with a message from Cora.

-He's back and on the way up. Cora.

"Alright guys he's on the way up cut the lights off and hide". Nate said.

They all had quickly hid just as the door knob started jiggling and it was opened by Hardison. "Why is it dark in here? Nate you should turn a light on or open the curtains".

He turned the light on to see everything and to see everyone popping out from their hiding spots. "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" They shouted.

"Guys thank you". The hacker said.

"Lily did think of all this so she deserves the credit". Nate said.

Lily then went over and hugged her uncle. "Happy birthday Uncle Alec". She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart". He said.

"So how was the conference?" Sophie asked.

"It was great, the teacher said that Lily is doing so great that she should be bumped up a grade". Hardison said.

"That's wonderful". Sophie said.

"She's a smart kid". Eliot said.

"When can we have cake?" Parker asked.

The room was filled with laughter, praises, and happy birthdays.

"That sounds great, good job Lily". Nate said with a smile.

"Thanks". She said.

"So sweetheart how does that sound? You being bumped up a grade?" Hardison asked.

"I like the idea I've always wanted more of a challenge". Lily said.

"Well I have my answer". Hardison said.

"Yes you do now let's party". Parker said excitedly.

For the rest of the day they partied, sang, and had all sorts of fun for the day.

A/N: So sorry if I was moving a bit fast in this been trying to get this up for a couple of days but kept getting distracted and haven't been feeling well. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is Season 4 Episode 12**

It's been a week and a half since Hardison got the news that Lily could be moved up in school so one day he had taken her to school and they met with the guidance counselor.

"You must be Mr. Hardison please come in I'm Mrs. Green". Mrs. Green said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lily's uncle". Hardison said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Lily".

"Nice to see you as well Mrs. Green". Lily said politely.

"Let's begin shall we, from what Lily's teacher has told me Lily is a wonderful, sweet, and caring girl in class. She also said that Lily is excelling , she scores high on all her test. We think the work is challenging but to Lily it's too easy so this is what I would suggest, we could test her to see where exactly we could place her".

"I think that be a great idea, what do you think Lily?" Hardison says.

"It sounds good". Lily answered.

"I have the test with me so Lily here's the test, make sure you have a pencil and you may go to the library and start". Mrs. Green said.

"Good luck Lilies".

"Thanks".

The seven year old then went out to the library and begun her test while Hardison stayed in the office.

"If you don't mind me asking where are Lily's parents?" Mrs. Green asked.

"Her mom, my sister passed away when she was a baby and her father isn't in the picture so I have her now".

"I am so sorry to hear".

"When Lily got old enough I started telling her stories about her mom".

"You must be proud of all her hard work she accomplished at a young age".

"I am very proud of her".

"Is she in any clubs? Does she do any kind of activity?"

"I was thinking about letting her do girl scouts or playing a sport. She has her heart set on soccer and basketball".

"I have a suggestion what if she does basketball during fall and soccer during spring".

"That sounds like a plan".

Once Lily was finished the advancement test she went to class and Hardison left going back to the loft he got word from Nate that they had a new client.

McRoy's Bar

Nate's looking at papers "You think he's embezzling?"

"It's all I can come up with. I found some irregularities in the company books, mentioned the discrepancies to Bartley privately, and I'm let go within a week". Hal replied.

"Not exactly the work of a criminal mastermind".

"Mr. Ford, I helped Fred Bartley's father and grandfather build good share cards off from a store front on Grand Avenue in Montvale, Mass., to be the best independent brand in the region.

"Okay, so, I get it, you want to be part of the payday when Heartfelt comes in and buys them out. It shouldn't be too hard".

"Maybe I came to the wrong place".

"What do you mean?"

"This is about the company, Mr. Ford, and the whole town, not me. Fred Bartley, the CEO, has Good Cheer in a tailspin. Company keeps going the way he's taking it, a year from now, Montvale's a ghost town. This Heartfelt buyout, that could save us".

Nate hesitates, thinking. "You've come to the right place".

Leverage HQ

"Hey, guys, I got bad news and bad news, so I'll start with the bad news". Hardison said.

Hardison sets a bottle of orange soda on the desk. Eliot looks down at it. Hardison begins his presentation on the monitors.

"Good Cheer was already a sinking ship, having nothing to do with the CEO's embezzlement".

Eliot reaches over and picks up the bottle of soda and sets it in front of him.

"I mean, it's certainly not helping, but one division fails after the other like clockwork". He sees that Eliot has his soda. "Y-you know that was mine".

"Oh, I thought you got it for me". Eliot said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah".

Hardison tries to grab the soda, but Eliot keeps it away from him.

"What, I can't enjoy an orange soda?"

"No, you can't".

"Huh?"

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing".

"What is he doing?" Parker asked.

"Shut up". Eliot says.

"This make us even now? Wait till I tell Lily you drank from our soda".

"I still can't believe you give that to a seven year old all that sugar I'm not surprised she's bouncing all over the place".

"Okay, guys, guys. The town of Montvale, Massachusetts, built upon the success of Good Cheer Greeting Card Company. Everything from the offices to their printing operation, warehouse, shipping – they are the local economy". Nate spoke up.

"So basically it's a mill town". Eliot added.

"Yeah, so – "

"Yeah, except this mill has a good chance of being bought out by Heartfelt cards at the end of the week, which is a great win for Good Cheer". Hardison said.

"Yeah, as long as this embezzlement scam doesn't get in the way". Parker said.

"Yeah. Now, the CEO, Fred Bartley, is a washed-up quarterback, grandson of Good Cheer's founder. He was a blue-chip ballplayer until he injured his back".

"Let's run the wicked stepsister. It's perfect". Sophie pipes in.

"No, t-that's way too involved, Sophie. No, no. No, I'm thinking about something simpler, actually. For us to maybe, uh..." Nate trails off, as he looks at Sophie. "What is - what are you –"

"What? Nothing". She makes a check mark in a small book.

"This guy's buying up a bunch of expensive office equipment, supplies. The thing is, it never gets dropped off". Eliot adds.

"Or it costs much less than it says on the books. Bartley has got to be pocketing the difference". Hardison says.

"All right, the thing about it is, Heartfelt, they thrive on their sparkling good, clean image, so if we can expose the CEO of Good Cheer before Good Cheer does their presentation for Heartfelt on Friday, then that still gives them enough cover to go ahead with the buyout, doesn't it?" Nate added on.

"Yeah, Heartfelt pulls Good Cheer into their warm embrace…" Sophie said.

"Saving a town and a company".

"All right. High-five for morale". Hardisons said.

Hardison reaches to high-five Eliot. When Eliot lifts his hand, Eliot takes the bottle of soda

"My damn soda. Ya know Eliot it's mean to take from a kid".

Sophie then turned to the young hacker. "Oh Hardison how was the meeting at Lily's school?"

"It was fine, the counselor wanted to test Lily to see where she'll be placed. She had also suggested that Lily could play basketball in the fall and soccer during spring".

"Maybe that'll help her wear off all the sugar you give her from these sodas". Eliot says as he finishes the orange soda, throwing the bottle away.

"I don't give her that much".

"You give her some to take to school everyday along with gummy frogs I wouldn't be surprised if she's bouncing off the walls by now".

"She is not besides all she has to do to burn her energy is run around".

"You better hope she's doing that now".

"Oh Nate when Lily gets out of school I have to go pick her up". Hardison informs the mastermind.

"I'll have Cora pick her up". Nate replies.

"But she's my responsibility. I trust Cora and everybody here it's just".

"It's just what?" Eliot asked.

"Ever since what happened with Victor I hate leaving Lily out of my sight, I feel. I feel like I'm gonna lose her all over again and I can't lose her if I do it'll be like losing the last piece of my sister I have left and I can't lose her. She's all I have".

The rest of the team was in shock these were few people who never admitted their fears and for them to hear the hacker admit his fear was heartbreaking. Lily was the only family he had left and over time she had became their family as well, they knew if anything had happened to Lily, Hardison would go off the deep end to the point of no return.

Meanwhile

Lily was outside at the playground running around playing with the other children while a guy across the street is watching her.

"I'll see you soon baby girl". He whispered before driving off.

Parking Lot

The team walks toward building, dressed professionally.

"Okay, Sophie, you and Parker are gonna entertain them all while Eliot and Hardison get the evidence we need". Nate says to the group.

"Um..." Sophie starts.

Sophie pulls on Nate's too loose tie, and he tightens it.

"Oh".

Good Cheer Offices

Bartley walks out of his office as Nate and the others approach.

"Hello! Yes. Hi. I am –" Nate started saying but was cut off.

The woman walks away without a word

"Oh, hey, don't mind her. Don't mind her, Mr. Meeker. No, we've just never hired a-an efficiency team before". Bartley said.

"Oh". He shakes Bartley's hand.

"Yeah. But your bid was, uh, so much lower than all the other consultants'.

"Yeah, well, I mean, it's really nothing to work with. Kind of goes with the territory, uh, Mr. Bartley. Yeah, no, my associates and I, we're just here simply to survey your operative infrastructure and shake up the creative process and fortify the IT. And-and then we'll, uh, determine and strengthen and streamline your vertical fluidity, you know, from the top down and the bottom up, and then we're good to go".

"Cool. Cool. Like the scrimmage before a big game".

"Ha ha! Yeah, if that helps you".

Parker laughs, the others hide their snickers.

"Okay, let's go to work, guys".

"The others move away while Nate and Sophie go with Bartley.

"Cool".

"So..."

"Uh-huh".

"If you could show us around a little bit".

"Okay, so, we'll just, uh, we'll roll off a couple copies of your paperwork here".

Copy Room

Bartley leads Nate and Sophie into the copy room.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bartley. The copier is still broken". Felicia said.

"Oh, not a good start. Joe Meeker of Meeker Efficiency Consulting". Nate said, he holds his hand to Felicia to shake.

Felicia shaking hand his hand. "Felicia from HR". She looks at Bartley. "Would you excuse me?" She continues. "Could we...?"

"Sure. No. Yeah".

Felicia leads Bartley away.

"It's a solid copier, Mr. Meeker". Nate said.

"You should have told me about having an efficiency team here this week" She said.

Good Cheer Offices

"I mean, you asked me to set up a shared calendar. What a week for you to decide not to check it". Felicia said.

"Felicia, do you have any of those brownies?" Bartley asked.

Felicia looks frustrated.

"Look, I just-I just want to put our best team on the field for the Heartfelt meeting. I-I'm not sure what the problem is with that".

"The documentary-film crew is here this week".

Felicia points across the room where Gunter and his camera man are near the water cooler.

"I love this visual metaphor. Water leeches out, spiraling down the drain, like dreams". Gunter said.

Nate approaches Gunter

"Hey, there. Joe Meeker. Meeker Efficiency Consulting. How are you?" Nate says.

"Noted German documentary filmmaker Gunter Hanzig. You have seen my films". Gunter replied.

"Who hasn't?"

"Christmas, Incorporated"... "Dairy Of A Snow Leopard."

"Mm-ha. Maybe that's "Diary." "Diary Of A Snow Leopard."

"Ahhhhhh. You like it?"

"Well, honor to meet you".

"Ah, this latest masterpiece of mine is a documentary about American small businesses, you know, the oil that lubricates the capitalist engine".

"You're doing a documentary about Good Cheer?"

"What better metaphor for the modern society than a company that sells joy struggling to survive? It's just like the water in the cooler. I'm nowhere, I'm everywhere. I'm just a tourist in the harsh reality of Good Cheer".

Gunter claps, laughs, says something in German to his camera man, and moves away.

"Okay, guys, slight complication".

Break Room

"You think?" Parker comments as she begins eating chips.

Good Cheer Offices

Sophie comes out of a side room, "We have to delay, wait till the cameras have gone".

"No, no. We do not delay". Nate said.

Sophie pulls the notebook from her pocket and makes another check mark.

"Good Cheer Greeting Card Company. This is Ellie. How may I help you?" Ellie said.

Monitor Room

Hardison is standing in front of a bank of monitors.

"Guys, Heartfelt gets here in less than three days. Look, if Bartley's embezzlement comes to light once they've already bought this place up—" Hardison says but was cut off by Nate.

"-they'll drop Good Cheer in a flash".

Good Cheer Offices

"No, no, we can't, uh, delay. If the company goes down, then the town is gonna go down. We have no time to delay. No, there's only one thing we can do. Only one thing".

Interview Room

"Okay. Mm. What is that, uh, expression you guys say? Uh, "roll camera"? Hmm?" Nate asked.

"Don't address me directly". Gunter replies.

Good Cheer Offices

Bartley stands in the center of the office, surrounded by employees and the Leverage team.

"Now, I'm here to introduce you to some new friends of the program. First and foremost, we have Mr. Joseph Meeker of Meeker Efficiency..." Bartley trails off into Nate's direction.

"Consulting". Nate finishes.

"Consulting. And he and his guys are here to prepare us for victory. Time to determine which of you is here to score the winning touchdown and take the ball –"

An employee yawns.

"Okay, yeah. Thanks. Who here wants to take Good Cheer to the next level, restore it to its former glory, huh?"

Various employees raise their hands.

"Yes! Yes!"

"All right, let's do it".

The employees clap.

"Clap it up. Well done, "Meeks."

While Nate was doing his part of the job Hardison had taken the time to get on his computer and hack into the elementary school's security cameras from all over to check on his niece, the visuals of the school had popped up on the screen just as Eliot came into the room.

"Hey what are you doing?" Eliot asked.

"Nothing". Hardison said.

"Something now what are you doing".

The young hacker tried to shoo away the hitter till the two were wrestling and Eliot had pinned Hardison down then looked over at his computer to see the visuals of the school.

"You're spying on the school?"

"Not the school, I'm watching Lily to make sure she's alright".

"Why wouldn't she be alright?"

"Because every night she can't sleep because of nightmares, she would wake up scared out of her mind thinking something happened to her or one of us".

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"I do but when I say anything about it she gets so upset she won't say a word".

"Poor kid".

When he seen the time he knew that his niece would be getting out of school real soon so he turned the computer off and grabbed his car keys and got up from his chair, his actions were now confusing the hitter.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To get Lily from school".

"But Nate said you can call Cora to pick her up".

"I don't wanna bother her with this besides if a social worker could fool us they could fool her and I'm not taking that risk or chance again".

"Nate's gonna kill you that's all I gotta say".

"No he's not because you're gonna cover for me".

"How in the hell do you expect me to do that?"

"Just say I went out for snacks or more soda".

"If no when we get busted I'm gonna bust you".

"Whatever".

The hacker then left without being noticed from the others, he got in his van and drove to the school. He drove pretty quick trying to avoid the lights and the stop signs, after a good 15 minute drive he finally arrived to the school just as the kids were getting out he looked around and saw his niece as she happily skipped down the stairs.

"Lily". Hardison called out.

The young girl had heard her name being called and when she looked up to see her uncle a huge smile had spread across her face.

"Uncle Alec". She replied back.

She ran into his arms and he hugged her. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"It was good, where is everyone?"

"Were on a job right now and I'm gonna bring you with me".

"Alright".

When they got in the van and Hardison drove away the same man had watched then said something to himself.

"Well who knew that my friend was my kid's uncle".

A/n: Sorry if it's short i thought i'd give you something for the long wait. hope you liked it!


	11. Chapter 11

Hardison kept driving till they got back to the office, Lily was reading one of her school books.

"So sweetheart how was school?" Hardison asked.

"It was ok same stuff every day". She answered.

"Did Mrs. Green tell you about your test results yet?"

"No she said she wouldn't know for another day".

"Sweetheart, Nate won't know you're gonna be here so you're gonna have to be really quiet and stay hidden".

"He doesn't know I'm coming?"

"Not really I snuck out to come and get you".

The seven year old chuckled. "Uncle Alec you sound like a teenager when they sneak out".

The young hacker then chuckled as well. "I do don't I".

They continued the rest of the way as they joked and laughed, once they have arrived Hardison took her backpack then grabbed hold of her hand.

"So what happens if anyone asks who I am?"

"I haven't thought of that just yet".

"Well I could say I'm your niece and you couldn't find a sitter in time".

"That sounds like a great idea".

"Should we go before we both get in trouble?"

"Yeah let's go".

The two then headed off back to the monitor room where Eliot had stayed, when the door was opened the hitter had gotten up and whirled around to see the hacker and the seven year old.

"Good you got back in time". Eliot said.

"I told you I would". Hardison said.

"Hi Eliot". Lily said.

"Hey darlin' The hitter replied with a smile.

"Lets get to work. Lily you are going to do your homework while we do our work". Hardison says.

"Ok".

Interview Room

"I, um, I just thought that I'd make the introductions myself. Uh, Ms. Crystal, she, uh, she's our emotioneer. Yeah, and what she'll be doing is she'll be leading the team through some, uh, some creative exercises". Nate said.

Meeting Room

"Now, everybody take a finger. Um, the index works well. But the pinky's good for smaller cavities". Sophie says.

The employees hold up a finger

"And just - just stick it into your partner's ear. Just - now, don't be shy. Don't be afraid. We're gonna break through barriers today. Just stick your finger in your partner's ear".

Then the employees turn to their partners and put their fingers in the other person's ear.

"That's it. Lovely".

Interview Room

"She's obviously brilliant. Next up, we got, uh, Mindy Hoffman, and she, uh, she's gonna be observing the card writers".

Good Cheer Offices.

Parker sitting with card writers, looking at cards.

"Happy Anniversary," "Happy Hanukkah," "Happy Graduation." You know, I'm seeing a lot of "happy" here. Aren't people tired of the same card, the same positive message over and over again?" Parker asked.

Jennifer sighs and walks away

"Yeah. Jennifer not too happy, huh? Not too happy".

Interview Room

"And next up is Mr. Gates, our IT guy - no relation. And, then, uh, Mr. Dennis, he's our, uh, infrastructure guy".

Good Cheer Offices

Hardison and Eliot standing near a pile of office supplies.

"Lily you stay in this room and don't go anywhere if you need us text me". Hardison told his niece.

"Why can't I just use my earpiece?" She asked, looking up from her work.

"Because I don't want Nate to find out you're here".

"He's gonna find out sooner or later Hardison we know that". Eliot says.

The young hacker looked at his niece as she went back to her work. "Sweetheart I'm giving you your ear piece if you need anything talk and let us know one of us will come".

"Alright". She said.

The hacker gave his niece the ear piece then kissed her on the head.

Interview Room

"Efficiency is knowing what everyone's place is on the team".

Good Cheer Offices

Felicia sitting with other employees. "Efficiency just means more of us are getting fired".

The water cooler bubbles

Meeting Room

"This is what we in the business call the circle of trust".

A woman crosses her arms and prepares to fall into a coworker's arms.

"Now, which of you is the head writer?"

The head writer moves away from the woman as she falls, and she hits the floor.

"Oh. Whoopsy Daisy. She - she - she was a bit too trusting".

Bartley and Nate enter the room.

"Now, you - you've lost the power of..."

"Hey. Yeah. Hey". Nate says then gestures toward Sophie.

"Uh, a little touchy-feely, huh?" Bartely asked.

"Well, I mean, you know, you wouldn't send a player in to do something a coach wouldn't do himself, would you? So go, yeah".

"Blindfolds, ladies and gentlemen. Imagine a world where you cannot see, you can only feel. Oh, Mr. Bartley! What a surprise!"

"Hey. Yeah".

"You can have a blindfold". She hands him a blindfold, then to another employee. "Could you hand these around, please? Now, look. We're going to tap into our primal emotions. We're gonna act like monkeys. Here's an interesting fact about monkeys. Each member contributes to the pack. That's what we are today, a pack. Now, everybody down on all fours. Come on. Don't be shy. Down on all fours".

All the employees get down on the floor as Nate watches.

"And I want you to hop like a monkey. Do monkeys hop? Or is that a bunny?"

Employees begin hopping.

Bartley's Office.

Hardison and Eliot entering the office.

"Okay, guys, we're clear. See what you can find in Bartley's office". Nate tells the two men.

Eliot moves to close the door and it hits the camera.

"Sorry". Eliot said.

"Yeah, I'm just searching for evidence of embarrassment or, you know, something like that. Mr. Dennis here is gonna go search for any fragile activity". Hardison says.

"Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm". In a low voice Eliot says, "What am I checking for?"

"Anything fragile..."Ent."

"Oh".

Good Cheer Offices

"All right. A bunny-monkey. A bunny-monkey. Now, everybody, come on. We're gonna - we're gonna switch it up. Take my hand. We're gonna leave this corporate prison behind us". Sophie says.

The employees stand up, their hands out.

"You're gonna travel with me to the corners of the world".

Nate to Sophie, "You might want to ease off a bit. It seems like one of your crazy acting classes. Just -"

Sophie pulls Nate's tie down and leads the employees out of the meeting room into the office)

Sophie singing. "La la la la la, ooh! La la la la la, ooh!"

Interview Room

"He gave you that rubbish about everybody having a place? I - you kn- he likes to put everybody in their place. That's - you know, just last week, I started keeping a record - yeah, a record - of every time he blatantly disrespects my contributions". She holds up notebook and shows contents. "I mean, this is a week".

Good Cheer Offices.

Nate: Well done, team.

"Everybody bunny-hop. Here we go. Hop".

"Hop. Hopping".

"Ohh!"

Interview Room

Sophie's flipping through notebook. "Oh, this is the time he told me that my English accent wasn't convincing. I - this one - yeah. He sent me out for a pint of milk. Uh-huh. I take offense to that".

Good Cheer Offices

"Hey". Hardison says.

"What?" Eliot replies.

"Did you find anything?"

"Got a half pack of cigarettes".

"Ah, that's great. Anything useful?"

Eliot replies irritated. "Nope. Nothing fragile. No cheesy little accounts with the holes in them. And the only embarrassment around here is you". He smiles at camera.

Interview Room

"This job is all about trust".

"The job is all about respect".

"Uncle Alec I'm bored and hungry". Lily says in her comm.

Hardison shut his eye just as Eliot looked over at him. "Busted".

Nate then spoke. "Hardison what's Lily doing here?"

Bartley's Office

"Hardison what is Lily doing here?" Nate asked.

"I went and picked her up after school, I'm sorry Nate". Hardison replied.

"I'll deal with this later for now keep her hidden".

"I'm sorry Uncle Alec". Lily says.

"It's alright sweetheart". He tells her. "Parker I need a favor".

"Let me guess you need someone to bring Lily something to eat". The thief replied.

"Pretty much".

"I'm on it".

"No junk food either".

Hardison reaching into refrigerator behind desk and taking out a chocolate bar, "Go, baby".

"Did you put that in there? Did you put that in the fridge?"

"No, I-I just like it when the chocolate's all cold".

"All right. Put it back in there. It's not yours".

"Wh-who you think –"

"Put it back in there. It's not yours. Somebody left that so they can eat it later".

"Get - get on - bring it - bring it over".

They move to one side of the room. Lily was giggling in the comms.

"This about the sandwich?"

Interview Room

"In here? A guy makes a sandwich. H-he makes it that day, he wants to eat it later on that day, he puts it in the fridge, he's got to be able to trust that when he comes back, it's gonna be there for him".

"He's got to respect me enough to know I didn't take the damn sandwich. He likes sandwiches. I think it had turkey on it or something. I'm al- I'm allergic to tryptophan in the turkey".

[Good Cheer Offices]

Parker: Two dinosaurs falling in love? Makes no sense! How about a dinosaur (grabs a pen) ripping the head off a lion, hmm? Ohh, yeah. Now we're talking. (begins drawing) Oh! Little lion wants to leave the pack early.

(Gunter watches Parker from behind)

Parker (still drawing): A little bear cub wants to go out and see the world, huh? Oh, yeah? Raaaaaaaaah! (holds up a drawing of a dinosaur eating a bloody lion) Now, that's a high-school-graduation card". She then got up leaving the room. She began making her way to Lily.

Monitor Room

Lily was growing bored and restless, her energy was high she wanted to go run around but her uncle had made her stay in the monitor room to stay safe and out of the way.

"Uncle Alec I'm bored". Lily said in the comm.

"Is your homework finished?" He asked.

"Yes I even studied for my two test, can I please go walk around?"

The young hacker had sighed and everyone was still listening in, he knew that it wasn't the best idea to bring Lily on a job but he was still uneasy about leaving her for so long. Before he could speak again Parker had. "Hardison would it be alright if she stays with me?"

"Please Uncle Alec please".

"You stay with Parker at all times and not for any reason you leave her side. Do you understand me". He says in a firm voice.

"Yes sir".

Interview Room

The lead writer holds up a card that reads "f*** this" with the first word blurred out.

Good Cheer Offices.

Gunter says to camera man, "Here she comes. Get her. Yes, her".

The camera focuses on Parker, who tries to walk away.

"Keep filming her. Yeah. Good, good".

Parker walks away, irritated

"Follow her".

Parker stalks to the doorway of the copy room.

"Sorry, Mindy. The copier is broken". An employee says.

"Oh. Sweet". She turns to walk away. "Vaaah!" She then pushes camera aside. "I hate cameras".

The camera continues to follow Parker, making her angry. She turns and stalks the camera.

"You know what? I will break it!" The blonde yelled.

Gunter trying to hold Parker away from the camera. "Okay. Okay, okay, okay".

"I will break -"

"Achtung!"

Parker pushes a chair at the camera man and runs off.

"Parker are you ok?" Lily asked in her comm.

"Okay. After her". Gunter said following the thief.

Parker closes the blinds in the Meeting Room.

Interview Room

"I don't really have anything to say". She says.

Parker motions zipping up her lips.

"Why are you still rolling the camera?"

"What a magnificent creature". Gunter replies.

Parker looks surprised.

Hardison couldn't wait for Parker to get Lily so he quickly ran and got her.

"Alright sweetheart come on". He tells his niece.

"Do I get to help?" She asked.

"I don't know yet for now let's go".

Copy Room.

Nate adjusts his tie as the others join him. Hardison then entered the room with his niece and the young girl put her head down not knowing if she's in trouble or not.

"Oh, hey. Okay. We are going to- we're gonna call to order the efficiency council meeting right now". Nate tells the team.

"There's nothing on his computer". The hacker informs the team.

"What do you mean?" Parker asked.

"Couldn't find anything in the offices. There's no cheese accounts, no critical activity".

"There's nothing that says he's de-fragile-ing Good Cheer at all". Eliot added.

"Look. All the delivery notifications for the ink. He paid for that special holographic printer. He –" He hands paperwork to Nate. "It's all legit".

"Mm-hmm".

"He's not... embarrassing". Eliot said.

"No, there's something else here. It's color-shifting ink, 100% cotton paper. He's, uh, he's printing, uh, fake cards, fake cards. Yeah, you know how some greeting cards have people's faces on them? Um, important people's faces on them? Okay, well, he's copying those designs".

"Ohh! Sounds pretty embarrassing to me". Parker said, she then laughs.

"Parker your crazy sometimes". Lily giggled.

"Eh, no, no. His cards aren't real". Nate said.

"They just look real". Sophie continues.

"They look real, yeah".

"But the emotion…"

"The emotion…"

"The emotion..."

"The emotion -"

"Is false".

"It's false, the emotion is false".

"And they shouldn't be circulated".

"And they shouldn't be circulated".

Lily looked between Nate and Sophie. "Do they always do that? It's kinda creepy".

"Oh, the cards are made for passing money". Hardison said.

"Ohh! Bartley's counrfeiting mo-" Parker starts but was cut off.

"C-cards! Cards!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah".

"Yeah, he's counterfeiting cards. So w-w-we –"

"Cards".

"-we've learned a lot here t- okay, we're good. Thank you".

Hardison looks to camera man, "You get enough?"

"That's great. Thank you". He holds papers up to block camera.

"Do I get to help?" Lily asked.

Nate looked over at the hacker. "Hardison I believe that's your department after all you brought her".

"Please Uncle Alec please I don't have anything else to do anyway".

Hardison sighed and replied. "First let's see what were doing then I'll see".

[Break Room]

The Leverage Team sitting around a table, Lily is occupied by her phone at the moment.

"That's not what I said. Look, all I want to know is how do we nail this Bartley guy for counterfeiting?" Eliot asked.

"Cards!" Parker yells in excitement.

"Parker, we're alone".

"Yeah, well, that guy Gunter's been on me like a cheap suit!"

"The US dollar is part linen. Our guy's been, uh, using green and purple ink. I think he's cloning the euro". Nate said.

"We need to find every piece of equipment he's using". Sophie says from her spot.

"Hey, Parker, the paper, you got to find that. Eliot, Hardison, get the ink and especially that printer".

"We've got less than 24 hours to do it before Heartfelt gets here". Hardison says.

"That's enough". Eliot said. He stands and moves to block camera while Hardison closes the blinds.

The young hacker also tries to shield his niece from the camera, he didn't want her to be involved in anything he was actually starting to thinking bringing her was a bad idea. He was still having a difficult time after the kidnapping incident but he wouldn't admit it but he really needed to get it off his chest soon before he explodes.

"Uncle Alec? Are you ok?" Lily asked breaking her uncle from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetheart, listen to me very carefully your coming with me and Eliot. I want you to do everything we tell you to do". He says.

Women's Bathroom

Parker walks through the office and enters the bathroom. She makes sure no one is in the stalls, then looks upward to see a vent in the ceiling. She opens the stall door and finds Gunter there with a camera.

"Aah! Hey, Gunter". Parker yells surprised by his appearance.

"I am nowhere". Gunter replies.

"And everywhere. I'm starting to get it". She then raises her voice and closes stall door. "Mr. Meekers! Ms. Crystal!"

Break Room.

Nate is making a cup of coffee.

"We haven't had a chance to talk yet". Felicia said.

"Listen, you know, it's only natural", He begins to pour coffee. "You know, for you, an executive, you know, to feel, you know, threatened in a situation like this, you know, where a consultant comes in".

"I just want to make sure the romantic relationship you're pursuing with Ms. Crystal is a healthy one".

Nate's coffee begins to overflow.

"For the both of you".

Interview Room.

"She mentioned something called, um, reverse favoritism, and apparently i-it's a very common byproduct in workplace relationships. And she - she offered to speak to Mr. Meeker, which, um, I thought was a splendid idea". Sophie said.

Break Room.

Nate's coffee continues to overflow the cup and spill onto the counter and the floor. Eventually he realizes what he's doing and stops pouring

"Oh".

Warehouse.

Lily, Hardison, and Eliot arrives at the warehouse and the young girl continues to grow bored and restless. Hardison held onto his niece's hand the whole time.

"Wait. Ho- I'm sorry. A-are you actually trying to threaten me into admitting I ate your sandwich?" Hardison asked the hitter

"Is there a sandwich? I'm hungry I haven't eaten since lunch at school". Lily pipes in.

"We'll get something soon sweetheart I promise".

"I'm not threatening you. I ain't playing with you either. Nobody threatens anybody with a Moldavian sawhorse". Eliot said.

"You know what, man? Can we just finish finding this damn inefficient printer and do our jobs? We checked the warehouse, the office, the printer farm top to bottom - nothing".

They approach several warehouse employees playing ball, Hardison then made sure his niece was by his side because he nor Eliot would know how things are about to go down.

"Okay? Maybe this guy Bartley isn't as dumb as you think".

"Shh".

"Wha—"

"What's up?" Eliot asked one of the men.

"Help you guys?" One man asked.

"Yeah, we're just, uh, looking for the, uh..." Hardison stammered, he gently pushed his niece behind him.

"Trying to find - this place is like a maze in here, man. Just trying to figure out a way out of here". Eliot answers.

"Three crates down to the right". another guy answers.

"Three".

"Then go four crates to the left".

"And then four to the left. Told you. I got it".

"Appreciate it, man. Hey, appreciate it. Black. Yeah!" Hardison says.

"Walk".

"He look mad".

"Just mad".

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean, "what was that?" Man, if I was dummying up some cards like Bartley, I'd definitely have some muscle in on the operation. I'm just saying".

"Are you ser- you must have taken two hits to the head. Jumbo black back there? Come on, man. You probably ate the damn sandwich yourself and forgot about it".

"Can one of you carry me?" Lily asked.

"Come on darlin I'll carry ya". Eliot responded. Lily then jumped on Eliot's back wrapping her arms around his neck. "Besides your uncle's not as strong as I am". That made Lily giggle.

"I am stronger you just jealous". Lily giggled more.

"Your funny Uncle Alec". Lily chuckled.

Interview Room

"So, my sandwich is forgettable? Listen, I take thinly sliced turkey, all right? I pan-sear it with some sweet Maui onions, all right? Then I put a slice of dill havarti cheese and another slice of an heirloom tomato. All that goes on an everything bagel, and I make my own garlic-and-green-onion cream-cheese spread. That's forgettable?" He eats a chip. "I don't think so".

Monitor Room.

Gunter is directing his camera man to manipulate the security cameras.

"No. More forward. Forward. Forward. There". Gunter starts. Parker shows on the monitors. "There. Stop. Stop. Ahhh". Parker smells paper. "This mysterious wonder. She has the nuclear winter inside her. Yes? Ahhhh".

Copy Room

Nate and Sophie peek out of the copy room to see Bartley enter the main office. Hardison had went to the break room and found Lily a granola bar and a bottle of water. She then began munching on it.

"There's Bartley. You're up". Nate says to Sophie.

Sophie goes after Bartley.

"This guy is about five hours away from getting away with a scam. It's embarrassing".

"I wanna do what you guys do one day". Lily said.

"I thought we were using false emotion". Hardison said.

"Yeah. No, wait. What? No. Oh, I know he's not embarrassing. Hey. Look, I - well, whatever. I got most of this down - de-fragile-ing, cheese-accounts thing. Just don't know what "sandwich" has to do with it". Nate replied.

"Hmm?"

"Sandwich. "Sandwich." What does that have to do with it?"

"It's just –" Eliot started but didn't finish.

"What? It's what?"

"Sandwich" is an actual sandwich. It's a real sandwich. It's a real sandwich".

"Mm-hmm".

"Was a real sandwich". The hacker said.

"Man". Eliot said.

"They've been going at it the whole time and I don't understand". Lily tells the mastermind.

The water cooler bubbles. After a while Lily begins to feel sleepy so Hardison gently lifted her onto his lap and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Absolutely not. It was in the fridge for less than 24 hours, man". Eliot says.

"The only reason why I know about the sandwich in the first place is because you won't shut up about it". Hardison snaps, he's trying to keep his voice down because Lily is close to sleep.

"How do you eat another man's sandwich? That's a code of the west!"

"Dude keep your voice down". Hardison signed to him that Lily was going to sleep.

Nate looking at blueprints, "The - the - the 3-d printer's got to be somewhere. Did you check behind the paper in the stock room? I mean, maybe he's built an artificial -" Nate was cut off by the young hacker.

"And see if they built an artificial wall with the paper boxes? Yeah, we thought of that".

"What about the janitors' closet?"

"No, man, I'm telling you, there's no printer". Eliot said.

"Okay. Uh, the loading dock?"

Parker entering room carrying paper, "How come we keep meeting in here? The copier's broken". She smells the paper.

"No. The copier". He quickly passes his niece off to Eliot then walks to doorway into main office. "Hey, does anybody actually know what's wrong with the copier?" He asked everyone.

"It's not working!" They scream.

"Appreciate it". He heads for the copier.

"Doesn't really tell you what's wrong with it, does it?" Nate asked.

Hardison examines the copier and finds the 3D printer within the bottom of the copier.

"I knew it".

"Ohh".

Hardison switches the copier on and it prints a test page, which Nate grabs.

"All right, all right. We got him. We got him. Yeah, we got him".

Sophie entering room. "No".

"What?"

"We may have somebody, but it's not him".

"It's not Bartley?" Eliot asked, he adjusted the sleeping seven year old in his arms.

"Unh-unh. No. I just threw every trick in the book at him, word association, NLP, nothing, nada. The guy doesn't have the foggiest idea what's going on at his own company".

"So Bartley isn't our bad guy, then". Parker said.

"No, no, no. He's just a fool. No, we have an airtight case against somebody. We just don't know who".

"Well, I think we're running out of time. Heartfelt's coming this afternoon".

"All right, here's what we're gonna do. We're just gonna look at all the security footage over the last couple of days, see who's been fiddling with the copier". Nate said.

"No, we won't. Look, man, security hard drives are crap. They erase every 12 hours". Hardison said.

"Well, I mean, there's got to be some way we can figure out and know what's going on the last couple of days in this office. There's got..." He looks toward camera. "To be..."

The team turns to see Gunter and his camera man in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. Zoom in". Gunter said.

"… a way".

"Zoom out".

Nate walks toward the camera, followed by the others. Hardison blocked Lily from view of the camera so Gunter couldn't tape her.

Monitor Room

Sophie and Nate watch the monitors while the camera films them.

"This is excruciating! Why can't Hardison do this, run some kind of algorithm or whatever it is he does?" Sophie asked.

"No. No, I think, I really think that you should-you should be doing it". Nate replied.

Sophie sends Nate a nasty look.

"So, your counterfeiters, they simply print new money on the copier?" Gunter asked.

"No. Modern printers and image-manipulation software are very powerful, and they both have safeguards to prevent people from printing money, you know, but they're not too hard to get around, uh, you know, if you know what you're doing".

"And you know what you are doing?"

"More or less".

"Ugh. This is getting us nowhere". Sophie said annoyed.

"Well, I mean, you can't take your eyes off it. You know, you might miss something".

"Huh? What?"

"You can't take your eyes off it, because then you might miss something. And for future reference (laughs) uh, Ms. Crystal, this is reverse favoritism". He points to camera. "Get - get that. Get that".

"Ohh". She looks back at the monitors.

Interview Room

"Oh, it is on". Sophie says.

Gunter to Nate, "Would you describe yourself as having any kind of life outside of work?"

"Uh, excuse me?" Nate replied.

"Do you have any outside interests? Do you ever do anything but this?"

"Of course I do. I... W-why does this even matter? This is-it's just so..."

"Well, your co-worker suggested I ask".

"She did. Really? You know what you should ask her?"

"I'm so- could you - could you repeat –" Sophie stammered.

"Career." Nate said.

"No. I wouldn't say that my acting career fizzled. I just - I-I – "

"Pbht!"

"I just put it on hold to pursue other things".

"But he implied it might have something to do with "ageism"? Gunter asked.

"Functioning alcoholic". Nate said. He's taking off his jacket. "Functioning. She always leaves that part out. And speaking of leaving -"

"No, I didn't abandon them to gad about. I just... I just faked my own death and went on a voyage of self-discovery". Sophie said.

Nate laughs. "God complex? What does that even mean?"

"Shrew?! Shrew?! Shrew?!"

"No, no, that - that right there, that's a lie! I-I love foreplay".

Sophie looks at the camera.

Nate holds up a card with a bunny on the cover. He opens it up to reveal the 'F*** this' card from earlier.

The water cooler bubbles.

Monitor Room

Sophie and Nate are still watching the screen. Two of the warehouse employees put ink in the printer beneath the copier.

"Ooh. There. There. There. Look at that". Sophie says pointing to the screen.

"Yeah, they're putting toner in the printer, not the copier. These are our guys". Nate replied.

"What do you do next?" Gunter asked.

"Well, we see what we can get out of them in a subtle, kind of quiet way".

"On film?"

"Um..." Sophie starts.

"Mm".

Break Room.

Hardison is fiddling with Eliot's tie, by this time Lily is laid out the couch.

"Is that a camera?" Gunter asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, man. Make 'em myself. It's got an HD-quality 3-CCD chip with image stabilization and omnidirectional sound. It's fitted with a transmitter, a micro-transmitter, that sends the image anywhere that I want. And would you keep your voice down my niece is asleep".

Gunter reaches for the tie.

"Please don't touch. It's very delicate. Thank you".

"You have more of these?

"Why?"

Good Cheer Offices

Gunter cross the room, adjusting his belt buckle to train the camera on Parker, who is sitting at a desk.

"Ms. Hoffman, what are you working on?" Gunter asked.

Parker looks around for a camera and seems confused when she doesn't see one nearby.

"Please. Describe it to me".

"Well, as long as there's no cameras watching us. 'Cause I hate them". Parker replied.

"All right. No camera".

"Fine. Here. Take a look".

Parker hands Gunter a card with a caterpillar on the cover that says 'Get Well Soon'. On the inside, the caterpillar is squashed and the caption reads 'or don't. It's not up to you!'

"Ah. Oh, poor creature! Good". He sits down. "Ms. Hoffman... sometimes when I'm hungry, I go to a hospital cafeteria to eat. This reminder of, uh, mortality, the fleetingness of life, combined with the institutional mass-produced flavor of food, it is intoxicating".

"Okay".

Gunter shifting in his seat to get a good view of Parker. "Sometimes I'll dress up like a doctor just to see if someone will stop me".

"Whoa. Um, is something wrong with your back?"

"Uh... Sciatica".

"Hey. What is that? Is that a - is that – " She grabs his belt buckle. "What? Is that a camera?!"

"Don't. Oh, it's off".

"Hey!"

They struggle as she continues to rip the camera from his belt buckle.

"What? Stop it!"

Parker rips off his belt buckle.

"Aah!"

Parker grabs the card from the desk and stalks away.

Interview Room.

Gunter smoothing Parker's hair, "Such nice hair".

"No. I'm not saying anything until I get a lawyer".

Warehouse.

Eliot approaches the two men he and Hardison had spoken to earlier.

"What's up, guys? Now, we can do this the hard way -" Eliot starts but was cut off.

"Okay!" A man yells. They all run.

"Let's go!"

"Hey!"

Eliot runs after the black man, climbing rolls of paper to jump on top of him.

Interview Room.

"He copped to stealing office supplies. Three cases of sticky notes". Eliot said.

Warehouse

Eliot is holding the Black Man against a roll of paper, choking him.

"Answer me! Answer me!"

"Copiers? What copiers?"

"The copiers! We saw you on camera, changing the toner in the broken copier!"

"Bob did that!"

"Who -"

"I swear it wasn't me! Aah!"

"Who's Bob? The other guy?"

"Yeah! H-he said Bartley wanted it done. That's all I know!"

Eliot pushes the black man away. "Get the hell out of here".

Interview Room

"Don't tell anybody I got beat up by an efficiency expert".

Monitor Room

"Sounds like this other guy put him up to it". Eliot said.

"No, it's a set-up. Whoever's doing this is building an evidence trail straight back to Fred Bartley". Nate says.

"Well, Bartley "told" them to fix the copier". Sophie added.

"And Bartley's the one who bought the paper and the ink". Parker pipes in.

"If the authorities come sniffing around, then Bartley's gonna take the fall, huh?" Gunter asked.

"No, it's not just counterfeiting. It's a frame job. Could y-" Nate was then cut off by Hardison.

"No, no, no. It's more than that. See, the copier's set for remote printing. I figured if I can get into the print queue, I could figure out who—" He looks at the camera, irritated. "I could figure out who's copying the money. Now, they covered their tracks. It's pretty tangled. But look where I-I traced it back to".

Lily began to stir awake but Hardison hushed her back to sleep he took off his jacket and covered her with it.

Felicia's Office

Felicia is typing on her phone.

Monitor Room

"Felicia from HR". Nate states.

"Yeah". Hardison replies.

"Mm".

"And checked the - she's not just printing funny money. There's another document in the queue, on hold, that's set to print in two hours".

"In two hours? But that's - that's - that's right in the middle of the, um, the, um, Heartfelt meeting". Sophie said.

"What's the document?"

"Suicide note. From Bartley". He looks to the camera man and saw that he was filming Lily. "I'm gonna crack your forehead. I swear".

Gunter holds Hardison back. "What - what is this? I-I don't understand".

"I-it means I-I-it's not just a frame job. It's about to be a murder". Nate said. He covers the camera with his hand.

Parking Lot

A couple from Heartfelt are getting out of their car and walking toward the building

"Let's go". A Heartfelt Woman says.

Interview Room

Gunter to Nate, "She's smarter than you are".

Eliot enters room. "We got a problem".

"What?" Nate asked.

"Heartfelt's here, and I can't find Bartley".

"Felicia's gonna kill Bartley". Gunter said.

Nate follows Eliot out of the room.

Good Cheer Offices

The entire office is panicking, in complete chaos.

"I-I am not ready to present. I need more time".

"Mr. Bartley isn't here. He's supposed to run the meeting!"

"What do we do?!"

"What do we do?!"

"Okay! Okay! Calm down! Okay!" Nate yelled.

The employees gather around him.

"Now, what we're gonna do now is you're gonna finish your presentation, okay? And, uh..."

Interview Room

"Well, that's the thing about him. He's... he's broken. Badly".

Good Cheer Offices

Nate directs the employees about the office.

Sophie voice over, "He gets the job done and doesn't let anything get in the way - not people, not feelings, not relationships".

Interview Room

"We're all second to the job".

Good Cheer Offices

By this time Lily had woken up from her nap she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she leaned into her uncle's side wrapping her arms around his torso.

"What about us?" Sophie asked.

"Okay, Sophie, you and I, we're going to, uh, stall Heartfelt. Eliot, Hardison, go find, uh, Fred Bartley. Par-Parker, you're gonna stay here and kind of take care of things". Nate said.

"What about Lily?" Hardison asked, he petted some of her hair back.

"Your gonna have to take her with you".

Eliot to Gunter, "You. You're coming with us. Let's go. You're in the game, pal".

"Who's going with her?" He puts his arm around Parker. Hardison covers his niece's eyes.

"Not you! You're coming with us!"

"Hey!" When Eliot and Hardison raised their voices Lily had jumped.

"Bring your ass!" The two yelled at Gunter.

"Okay".

Hardison then turned to his niece. "Lily first don't repeat that, second come on sweetheart". The seven year old got up from her seat and went to take her uncle's hand leaving the room.

Parker pushes Gunter away and he follows Eliot, Lily, and Hardison. Parker giggles and holds up Gunter's credit card.

Building Lobby

The Heartfelt employees enter the lobby.

"Hello! Hi! Hi. Hello. Hi. How are you? Joe Meeker. Meeker Efficiency Consulting". Nate greets the employees.

"Oh. Uh –" A Heartfelt Woman starts.

Nate pulling them down the hall. "You must be from Heartfelt".

"Yes".

"Yeah, welcome to Good Cheer".

"We're very, very excited to have you with us". Sophie said.

"Very excited to have you here".

"We'd love to give - give you a little tour".

"Little tour. So, like, for - here's the elevator that, uh..."

"Yeah".

"The fine employees of Good Cheer, they like to ride it all the way down".

"Yeah, the elevator car, yeah, not the company".

"No, no, no. You know. Exactly".

Bartley's Office

"What can I do?" Lily asked.

"You can be the look out". Eliot says.

"Ok". The seven year old began keeping an eye out.

"I'm gonna check his schedule, see exactly where he's supposed to be". Hardison said. He sits at the desk.

"His car's still here. Means he couldn't have gone far".

Gunter looking at cigarettes. "Yeah, yeah? What is this? Huh?" He grabs a cigarette package. "Yeah, yeah, cigarettes. Bartley has cigarettes!"

"And?"

"He told me he quit two months ago".

Interview Room

"Well, I-I quit smoking two months ago. Mm-hmm. It was easy. I'm, uh, disciplined". Bartley said.

Bartley's Office

"He fell off the wagon". Eliot said.

"Probably be smoking out of the way, where nobody would notice".

Various shots of Bartley coming out of the roof access doorway, tucking something back into his pocket.

"The roof". Eliot and Hardison said.

"The roof?!" Gunter exclaimed.

"I hate heights". Lily said.

The Roof

Several warehouse workers are dragging Bartley across the roof as he struggles with them. Eliot and Hardison climb a ladder to the roof, followed by Gunter. Hardison then turned to his niece.

"Lily, you stay here and do not for any reason come out". Hardison instructed Lily.

"No problem I hate heights anyway". She replied.

Gunter to the Camera Man, "Come, come".

Two warehouse workers are holding Bartley while a third punches him in the gut. Eliot and Hardison approach.

"Boys". Eliot simply says.

One of men swings at Eliot. He blocks, and punches the man in the face, knocking him down. Eliot goes for a second man, who tries to block, but Eliot knees him in the stomach and throws him to the ground. Eliot bends over him as a third man heads for the camera.

"Not the camera! Oooh!"

Gunter tries to keep the man away from the camera, but it falls to the ground on its side, recording Bentley with a warehouse worker bent over him. Eliot grabs another man and throws him to the ground, punching him in the face when he tries to get up. Another man grabs Hardison and they grapple.

"Uncle Alec no". Lily whispered.

Copy Room

Nate is still giving the Heartfelt employees a tour.

"This is the, uh, the copy room". Nate said.

"Oh, yes. Yeah. The copier doesn't work. It's a funny story. Mr. Meeker, tell them t-the funny story about..." Sophie says but trails off.

"Well, what happened..."

"Did we want to start this –" The Heartfelt Woman started but was cut off.

"ls normally it's a green button, and when it first arrived, it wasn't green. It was red".

The Roof

Hardison continues to struggle with the warehouse worker, who then throws Hardison off the roof.

"Aah!"

"Uncle Alec!" Lily yelled horrified.

Interview Room

Hardison holding ice to his temple. "Um... Yeah, no, it was cool, you know, uh, hanging off the side of the building, 'cause I-I got strong fingers from doing my thing, so I was good".

The Roof

Hardison hanging from edge of roof, "Eliot. Eliot".

"This is America. This is brutality". Gunter said.

Eliot tackles a warehouse worker to the roof, then begins punching him.

"Eliot help him". Lily calls out to the hitter.

"I know you're here! Eliot!"

"Yeah, get that".

"Eliot, I'm not playin'!"

"Eliot! There's a camera!" Gunter informed the hitter.

Eliot glances at the camera then continues to beat the warehouse worker.

"Eliot! Eliot!"

Eliot kicks the worker one last time and moves to the edge of the roof. Gunter walks over and kicks the man. Lily was close to running out from her spot she was ready to dash across and help her uncle.

"Eliot!"

"Over here".

Gunter motions the camera man to the edge of the roof where Eliot is leaning over the side, reaching for Hardison.

"Come on, man".

"You okay, man? You all right?" He then pulls Hardison up. "Come on".

Lily then dashed over just as Hardison was back on the roof, she collided into her uncle hugging him tightly, the young hacker felt her shaking a bit.

"I'm alright now sweetheart". He tells her gently.

"I thought I lost you again". She whispered.

He picked her up and held her close, kissing her temple. "You'll never have to worry about that. Ever".

Interview Room

"Nobody throws Hardison off a roof". He thinks a moment. "Except maybe me". He laughs and smirks, then shakes his head. "No. because then I'd have a seven year old after me".

Meeting Room

The employees are in the midst of an upbeat presentation for Heartfelt.

"And it will create maximum sentimentality for our customers. Or, as we like to say, "maxi-mentality." They giggle.

The water cooler bubbles.

"Mm. "Maxi-mentality." Sophie said.

Nate and Sophie clap, but no one else does.

"So, uh, do you have anything else?" A Heartfelt Woman asked.

"Uh..."

No one in the room does anything.

"Uh, uh - we could send Parker up. She's got some ideas. Yeah".

Interview Room

"I've been working with Mindy a lot on, um, on relating to people. Well, public speaking in particular, 'cause she's... Anyway, she's got it down. It's all about eye contact and enunciation". Sophie says.

Meeting Room

Nate looks at Parker.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go". The blonde said. She stands up. "I do. Thank you... "Maxi-mentality." She addresses the room, acting out her words. "Hello! My card line is called "Eskimo Kisses." Eskimo Kisses covers any occasion, such as" She begins the display. "Weddings, birthdays…"

Parker shows a picture of a vulture eating an animal, which makes the room groan and cover their eyes.

"And…" She shows a picture of a body and a toe tag. "Thank you. Arigato!"

Interview Room

"That was exquisite!" Gunter said.

Parker giggles. "Yeah".

"Good!"

The Roof

Eliot leads Bentley toward ladder, "We got to get you downstairs".

"What's going on?" Bartley asked.

" All right, Heartfelt is here. You want to save your company, you need to get into that meeting right now". Bartley looks at him. "G—"

Bentley hugs Eliot, who looks at Hardison who was holding his niece. He then patted the hacker on his back.

"Come on, man. Go! And act natural when you -"

Meeting Room

"Which is why Eskimo Kisses says exactly what you're thinking". Parker says.

"Okay, well, thank you very much for your time. We will let you know if we are still interested".

"Hi!" Bartley says, he runs into room, followed by cameras.

"You might think twice about drinking on the -"

"Hi. Oh, wait. I-I'm Fred Bartley, CEO of Good Cheer cards".

Felicia sends a print job from her phone.

"And I want to tell you that Good Cheer cards is good, with cheer".

"Yes". Sophie said. She begins clapping.

"Oh, yeah". Nate agreed.

Others begin clapping.

"Awesome".

Good Cheer Offices

An employee hears the copier printing and goes to investigate. She pulls a stack of printed money from the copier.

Meeting Room

"So, um, Heartfelt friends, if you could, um, maybe stick-stick around".

The Heartfelt Employees sit back down.

"Thanks for staying. I'm not big on emotion. I think - I think men should keep it all in here, not out there where people see it".

"The copier's printing some kind of money! We're all gonna be rich!"

"What?!"

"Money!"

"No, it's counterfeit money. Bartley's been counterfeiting! He's been doing it all along!" Felicia says accusingly.

"What, you think - I can't even - I can't even make greeting cards. You think I can counterfeit money?" He argued back.

"We all wanted to replace that broken copier years ago, but you said we had to keep it".

"We couldn't afford to fix the copier".

"There's all that weird ink and paper ordered in your name".

"I don't remember ordering weird ink".

"And Hal - you made me fire Hal".

"You said he tried to grab your -"

"Was he onto you? Is that why you had me fire him? Is this why you've driven the company into the ground?"

"Mr. Bartley, if this is true, then Heartfelt withdraws any offer of -" The Heartfelt Woman says but was cut off.

"Well, no, excuse me. I-it's not true. He's not doing any counterfeiting". Nate steps in. He points at Felicia. "She is".

"What? The evidence all points to him". Felicia said.

"Yes, evidence that you planted".

"That. Hold on her". Gunter said.

"Oh, sure, the efficiency experts that he hired are defending him".

"Well…"

"Are you in on it? Are you with the mob? It wouldn't surprise me if you were with the mob".

"That's nice. V-very n-nice touch. There's only one problem, though". He takes the remote from Parker. "We have it on tape".

Nate puts a video on the screen of Felicia sending something to the printer, her flower ring prominent.

"Yeah. There you go".

"I didn't - that's not –"

The other employees point at Felicia's flower ring, and as she puts her hand down, we can see a camera on her sweater.

"Time stamp on the phone, uh, will show that's exactly when the print order was sent for those bills". He then turns his attention to the Camera Man. "You might want to get right in there". He's pushing him toward Felicia.

"How did you film that?"

Flashback

Parker putting her arm around Felicia, "What do we have here? Oh, "Happy Easter." Now, my grandma used to make me little Easter eggs, and she used to put little daisies on them". She fastening the camera on Felicia's sweater. "Yeah".

"Is that a camera?" Gunter asked.

"It's fitted with a micro-transmitter that can send the image to basically anywhere that I want". Hardison said.

Meeting Room

The camera moves very close to Felicia, and she bolts for the door.

"F'leesh..." Bartley started.

"What a soap opera".

"I don't understand".

Felicia runs through the office followed by the camera, but Elliot helps Lily push over the water cooler to trip her. Eliot and Hardison bump fists then do it with Lily.

Woman helps Felicia to her feet. "F'leesh! You betrayed us?!"

"Us?" She jerks away. "What "us"? We're not a team! Bartley's not a coach. He's a fool! And you're the fools who follow him!"

"Stop".

"You think I'm just the lady who brings in brownies twice a week, who never gets tired of listening to your pathetic work-related complaints".

Several of the employees grab hold of Felicia.

"Stop. Stop".

"But I'm smarter than all of you! I'm - what are you doing?"

The employees push Felicia into her office.

"In you go".

"Lock it".

"Well, that'll hold her till the police come". Nate said.

"I-I still don't understand, Mr. Meeker". Bartley says.

"Look, Felicia was misappropriating equipment and covering it up in the company's expenses. Rather than risk exposure and a potential audit, she set you up as a scapegoat". Sophie explained.

Bartley still looks confused.

"Felicia was shaving points, you know, figuring no one would notice, 'cause you were calling bad plays, but just in case, she… doctored the playbook". Nate went on.

"So - so the coach would take the blame if somebody went looking".

"There you go. Yeah, yeah, yeah".

Bartley: Oh, my God. Oh, my g- I let this happen.

Sophie pulls out her notebook and makes another mark on the pages.

"I'm like t-the Joe Pisarcik of greeting-card execs, dropping the ball so Herm Edwards can run it back for the win".

"Miracle At The Meadowlands." Giants and Eagles in, uh, '78 - rallied the Eagles to the playoffs. Hell of a play". A Heartfelt Man said impressed.

"Are you a Gridiron man?"

"Lifelong. Been watching games with my pop since I was 2".

"Ah, well, if that's the case, you're gonna really like the, uh, the new card line he's working on". He turns to Bartley. "That's a hail Mary".

Bartley's Office

Bartley showing a card, "Remember, when it's crunch time... You can always call my number, dad. Now, that's how men, real men, emote. And this card is the play that Good Cheer ran to win the game. No, the championship".

Bartley and the Heartfelt Male shake hands, then hug.

McRory's Back Room

Gunter is showing the documentary on a large monitor.

Bartley on screen. "Okay?"

"So, what do you think?" Gunter asked.

"I think it's terrific. Absolutely uplifting. Heartwarming, even, don't you think?" Nate replies.

"Yeah, it was a story of triumph. I cried". Hardison said.

"Little baby". Lily said teasingly.

"I'll show you a baby". He then got up and began to playfully chase his niece around.

"Triumph. Little guy beats the world". Eliot said.

"Exactly". Nate said.

"I just love the ending. It's so hopeful". Sophie said.

"Hopeful".

"Yeah. You know, you could sell this to Hollywood".

"Hollywood! Nein! That is not the point! The point is to expose the futility of life..."

"Oh, it doesn't do that". Nate said.

"The ever-presence of decay, not to peddle simplistic, narrative pablum! It is not".

"Well, that's kind of what I got".

Gunter to Parker, "You have the soul of a German. Hmm? What did you think?"

"I didn't really get it". Parker said.

"She didn't get it? All right". He pulls the CD from the player. "It is disgraceful". He destroys the CD. "This heartwarming, soulful beast", throws pieces on the ground. "will never see the light of day. I thank you from the bottom of my heart, friends".

Hardison had stopped chasing his niece as he held her up with one arm.

"The hell's wrong with him?" Hardison asked. He then looked at his niece. "Don't repeat that word either".

"Whatever you say Uncle Alec". Lily giggled.

"You erased the film off of his..." Nate says.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah, man, I uploaded a nasty virus into Gunter's digital-editing bay. It zapped every gigabyte of film he shot of us, except that. That was the last bit of it".

Nate moves behind the bar to pour a drink.

"I l-like this guy. I do. I feel sorry for him". Eliot said.

"He cut his finger". The thief said.

"Hey, man, do you finally believe me about the sandwich? Seriously". Hardison says to the hitter.

Eliot looks at him. He then put his niece down but kept her by his side.

"All right, you know what, man? I was gonna buy you dinner, 'cause I felt sorry for you".

"Ooh, you're buying dinner?" Parker asked enthusiastically.

"You're buying dinner?" The hitter asked a bit surprised.

"Thought you was hungry".

"I am let's go". Lily said, she tried dragging her uncle out by his hand.

"Are you buying?"

"Maybe. Do you believe me?"

"I'm in. I believe that you're buying dinner now".

Hardison, Lily, Eliot and Parker leave, while Sophie walks over to Nate.

"Oh, uh, Nate? Um..." Sophie starts.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I-I just - I wanted to say the things I said on there about, you know, you, relationships, you know, it's not - I don't –"

Nate reaches into a jacket and pulls out a card.

"You and I - we're - we –"

Nate hands Sophie the card. She takes it and opens it, reading as Nate pours her a drink. It obviously pleases her. He hands her a glass and they toast each other.

Interview Room

Hardison eating a sandwich, "Mm-hmm. Mm-hmm. I ate the damn sandwich. I ate the damn sandwich for sure. The boy can cook. He can throw down. If he wasn't gonna beat my ass, I'd go thank him".

Outside of McRoy's

Hardison held onto his niece's hand as they all walk to a near by restaurant, just as they all were walking they were stopped by a voice the young hacker knows from his past.

"Long time no see Alec". A man's voice said from behind the group.

The group turns around and Hardison kept Lily's hand in a death grip but loosens up, he kept her slightly behind him, he then had a smile on his face.

"Marcus? Man it's been a long time man". Hardison says.

"Very long time".

"I think you remember Lily, Madi's daughter. But this is Parker and Eliot they're part of my team".

"Hi". He says to the others. "You don't mind if I steal him for a minute do you".

"Not at all, come on Lily your uncle will catch up". Eliot said.

"Go on sweetheart I'll catch up with you guys in a second". Hardison tells his niece.

The seven year old took a hold of Eliot's hand, when she looked back at Marcus something about him was familiar with her but she couldn't think of what it was. Once Parker, Eliot, and Lily were out of earshot Marcus spoke up again.

"Listen I might have some information for you about who Lily's father is".

Hardison was confused at this new information. "Madi told me that it was a one time thing with some guy and that was it. She didn't remember his name".

"Well she lied I know for sure who Lily's father is".

"Ok who is he?"

"It's me. I'm Lily's father".

A/N: May not be my best work but hope you enjoyed! Made it longer for such a long delay!


	12. Chapter 12

Hardison looked completely stunned at hearing his friend's words. "What didn't you or Madi ever tell me? I had a right to know!"

"She wanted to tell you but I talked her out of it, we knew you wouldn't approve of our relationship I mean your best friend and your sister? So we kept it a secret".

"For seven years you lied, you lied to me and you lied to Lily. You knew you were her father so why not fight for custody? She stayed in the system bouncing around from home to home till I got her after she was in a car accident".

"When Madi died I left town for a bit I had to get my head on straight I couldn't take care of a kid in my condition, when I got back you aged out and she was gone I tried finding her then I found out she was with you".

"How'd you know she was with me?"

"Sooner or later I knew she would be placed with you, I went to child services and asked for your information I told them I was Lily's father and wanted to get back in touch with her".

"Does Lily even know?"

"No at least I don't know".

"Madi died when Lily was only a year old, where were you when she died?"

"I was out with some friends, a few days later I found out she died. I was a wreck and I knew I was in no shape to care for Lily so it was best if I left her with you that way she would be with family".

"Well she was with me for a while then when my Nana died I aged out of the system and Lily was placed in the system, I fought like hell to get her and I couldn't. I was 18, no job, no place of my own, I couldn't even take care of my niece for 6 years. We had to write to each other then her letters stopped coming, a few months ago I get a call from Children's Hospital saying Lily was in a car accident. Her foster parents were gone, I thought she had died but she didn't. Where the hell were you?"

"When I got back to town I looked for you, the both of you but I couldn't find either of you. I was still a mess and I couldn't go to child services asking for Lily they would turn me down".

"I can't believe you, first you have a relationship with my sister and not tell me, I find out you're the father of my niece, what next man".

"Look I know it's a lot to take in but I'm gonna be straightforward with you. I'm not looking for any kind of custody agreement, all I want to do is get to know Lily. Alec I don't have a lot of time left and the time I do have I was spend every minute I can with Lily".

"What's wrong?"

"I have cancer. I have Acute lymphoblastic leukemia".

"Oh my god I'm sorry".

"The doctors caught it late so I'm on chemo now, that's the most they can do now".

"We need to tell Lily".

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Madi and I sooner".

"Let's go".

Marcus was a bit confused. "Where're we going?"

"To grab dinner and to tell Lily".

"You wanna tell her now?"

"I don't wanna wait till its too late to tell her, she already doesn't have her mother don't let her think she doesn't have a father who doesn't know about her".

"I'm glad she has you Alec, when we first found out that we were having a kid we immediately thought of you being the godfather. You've been doing a damn good job at it".

"You also have my team to thank for that, Eliot the guy you met has been teaching Lily how to fight".

"Ever since Madi died I always wondered if Lily was like me, Madi, you. I missed so much of her life and I'll miss the rest of it".

"Hey don't think like that man you can fight this, it'll be hard but you'll have Lily to help you fight through this. When I'm down and think the worst the first thing I think is Lily. Apart from my team she's the best thing that ever happened to me, she's my light when I'm in my darkest hours. What I'm about to tell you I have never told anyone". The young hacker took a deep breath and continued. "After Madi died and I had Lily I was also a mess but I still had Lily and my Nana but after she died CPS took Lily, for months after I turned 18 I fought like hell to get Lily back but never could for the past few years when I couldn't see her or hear from her I was depressed. I was depressed for so long I wanted to end my life but I never did sooner or later I would be reunited with her again and I was. The second I got the call about Lily being in the hospital after the car accident I was freaked, but when I got to the hospital and saw her what I saw was the light at the end of the tunnel of my dark path. What you're going through Marcus you can fight this and with my support, Lily's support and the support of my friends you will get through this".

Marcus had tears running down and he was wiping his eyes and face. "Thank you man".

"Anytime".

Once Marcus had stopped crying the continued the rest of the way to the restaurant when they arrived they saw Parker, Eliot, and Lily standing outside talking and joking. Marcus had looked over at his friend.

"How should I tell her?" He asked.

"We'll tell her together". Hardison replied.

Hardison then went over to the trio, when Parker had saw the hacker coming over to them they stopped their conversation.

"Hey guys, Lily can I talk to you". Hardison says.

"Ok". The seven year old said.

The hacker took a hold of his niece's hand and walked over to Marcus, who was rubbing his hand anxiously when he saw his friend coming over with his daughter he had a small smile on his face.

"Lily, sweetheart this is Marcus". Hardison started. "He's your dad".

The seven year old was stunned at her uncle's words then looked over at Marcus her eyes widened in shock. "Y-your my dad?"

"Yes honey, I'm your dad". Marcus responds with a smile.

"Where were you?"

"Well after your mom died I wasn't ok, then once I got better I tried looking for you but I couldn't every time I looked for you they told me you been moved to a different home".

"Did you want me?"

"Sweetie I wanted you more than anything, I spent the last few years trying to find you and I did. Now I wanna be apart of your life".

Lily then did something that shocked both men, she flung her arms around Marcus' neck then said something that surprised both of them. "I love you daddy".

Marcus then kissed her temple. "I love you too baby".

"Let's go get dinner". Hardison spoke up.

Everyone then went to the restaurant and had dinner, once dinner was finished and the bill was paid Lily was fast asleep so Hardison had carried her back. Parker and Eliot went ahead of them leaving Hardison to talk with Marcus.

"Could I spend the day with Lilt tomorrow? Please". Marcus said.

"Yeah". Hardison replied.

"After almost six years of finding her I found her and now I might not live to see her next birthday or Christmas".

"Hey don't talk like that around Lily and you will beat this".

"I just can't believe I have my little girl back with me". He caressed Lily's cheek. "I'll be staying at the hotel just down the street".

"Ok I'll see you in the morning".

"Where do you guys stay?"

"I have an apartment near McRoy's bar, my team works from there".

"What is it that you guys do?"

"That's a new conversation, look come over tomorrow and I'll introduce you to everyone properly and tell you what we do".

"Sounds good, I'll bring breakfast".

"See you in the morning Marcus".

"I'll see you then". He kissed Lily's head and whispered in her ear. "I love you honey".

The two had parted ways Hardison had moved slowly because the slow movements had kept Lily relaxed and asleep the whole time, when he finally arrived he brought Lily up to the apartment.

"Hey who was that guy tonight?" Parker asked.

"Gather everyone and I'll explain everything". He responded.

The blonde nodded and went to get the rest of the team, Hardison went to his apartment quietly bringing Lily to her room. When he reached his niece's room he didn't cut the light on he brought her over to the bed and gently laid her down on the bed covering her with the blanket, the seven year old had quickly woken and looked sleepily at her uncle.

"G'night Uncle Alec i love you". She said going back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart i love you too". He kissed her head then quietly left the room.

He went to Nate's loft just as everyone was gathering around.

"Alright Hardison were all here now, what do you have to tell us". Nate said.

"Shortly after me, Lily, Parker, and Eliot left for dinner we were stopped by my old friend Marcus". The hacker started.

"There's something else isn't there". Sophie said.

"Yeah, Marcus is Lily's father".

The rest of the team is stunned for a moment when Eliot spoke up. "So your best friend is your niece's father".

"Apparently so, Marcus and Madi hid their relationship from me thinking I wouldn't approve".

"I'm guessing you didn't know". Parker spoke.

"I had no idea but if I had known I'd be ok with it. It would have taken a while to get use to it and get over it but I'd be ok with it".

"So what happened when she found out she was pregnant". Sophie says.

"When she found out she told me it was a one time thing and didn't know the guy's name, I got a job and supported her the whole way. Believe it or not but I named Lily".

"You named her?" Nate asked.

"Yeah Madi didn't know any good names but I always liked the name Lily but I couldn't decide between Lily and Marie so I said Lily Marie. Then I wanted Lily to have another part of Madi so I went with the name Lily Marie Madison".

"That is a beautiful name Hardison". Sophie commented.

"When she was in labor she damn near almost broke my hand".

Everyone then chuckled at that but Hardison's smile dropped again.

"What is it Hardison?" Parker asked.

"What I'm about to tell you please don't tell Lily". He said in a pleading voice.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I'm fine but Marcus isn't, he has Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. The doctor's caught it too late so he doesn't know how long he has".

"Oh my god". Sophie said.

"I'm so sorry Hardison". Eliot replied.

"This isn't fair to Lily, first her mom died when she was a year old now she finds her father and he has cancer".

"Whatever you need let us know". Nate said.

"One last thing, tomorrow Marcus is gonna be meeting everyone so be nice. Eliot". He looked over at the hitter.

"I'm always nice". Eliot replied in a defensive tone.

"You weren't nice to that one kid who gave Lily a flower after school that one time". Parker said.

"Hey I didn't know that kid's intentions".

"He's seven Eliot! What was he gonna do?"

"You'd be surprised Parker".

Everyone then went back to their places for the night, before Hardison went to bed himself he checked on his niece one last time. Around 2 am Lily had began tossing and turning in her sleep soon she began whimpering a couple moments later she let out a scream that alerted Hardison. The young hacker bolted awake when he heard his niece scream, he ran to her room cutting the light on to see her crying and thrashing in her bed. He immediately ran over to her and gently shook her trying to wake her.

"Lily, sweetheart wake up it's a dream you're dreaming. Wake up baby wake up it's alright, you're alright just wake up your safe".

The young girl awoke with the start she looked around frantically till her watery brown eyes landed on her uncle. "Uncle Alec".

"It's alright sweetheart it's ok". He then brought her into his arms holding onto her, Lily grabbed onto her uncle's shirt gripping it tightly in her small fist she buried her face into his shirt crying again.

"Shh sweetheart shh it's alright, your alright it's ok. Everything's gonna be alright I promise".

"T-the man h-he had me again he wanted to k-kill us". She gripped his shirt tighter just as his hold got a little tighter as well.

"Don't worry sweetheart he'll never ever hurt you again I promise".

"Please don't leave me". She had looked back up at him with her brown eyes that still had some tears, her cheeks were starting to stain some.

"I'll never leave you sweetheart ever".

Hardison then wiped her face with the sleeve of his shirt and gently rocked her back to sleep, after 15 minutes Lily had fallen back asleep her head laid on her uncle's chest and her fingers still fisted into his shirt. Hardison was stroking her hair back in a way to keep her calm soon after he began to fall asleep.

The next morning

Hardison woke up to the light shining through the window and someone knocking on the door, he looked over to see the clock on the nightstand to see 7:45. Who could it be at this hour of the morning? He then gently got up and put Lily back down covering her back up once he had his niece settled he went to answer the door to see Eliot.

"Dude it's 7:30 in the morning, what the hell". Hardison said sleepily.

"I thought I'd give you and Lily a wake up call besides isn't Marcus suppose to be coming over". Eliot replied.

"Not for another couple of hours I hope come on I'll start some coffee but please keep your voice down Lily's still asleep".

"Rough night or something?"

"Lily had another nightmare. Dude I don't know what to do, she won't talk about it and I can't get her to open up. She has been having nightmares ever since the whole Victor thing I wanna go kill that son of a bitch".

"What if one of us talks to her?"

"I don't know man she feels if she doesn't talk about it she won't think about it".

"If she talks about it Hardison it might help".

"How do I get her to talk about it?"

"Well talk to her first then steer the conversation about what happened".

"It kills me man seeing her cry every night it's like back when Madi and I were kids, even though Madi was older than me I still hugged her while she cried just like I do with Lily. Sometimes I...I". He then began to trail off.

"Take your time man".

"Sometimes I wanna leave this life and go somewhere else with Lily, raise her right. I don't want her in this kind of life, I especially don't want her around that rat Sterling".

It's ok to want that Hardison and I get it no child should be in this kind of life we lead".

"I like what we do but I always put Lily first".

"Before you make any decisions talk to Nate first, think about it long and hard. In my opinion the job won't always be here but Lily will be, it's your choice man and we'll back you up with whatever you wanna do. Were family man always will be".

"Thanks man".

The coffee was finished and the two men continued to quietly talk, after an hour and a half Lily came from her room rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Eliot looked over and saw the seven year old, her cheeks had dried stained tears, her eyes were still a tad red.

"Morning darlin'" He says to Lily.

Hardison then looked over to see his young niece. "Morning sweetheart"

"Good morning". She says in a whispered voice.

"Sweetheart your dad should be here soon to spend the day with you, why don't you go get ready".

Lily nodded and before she went back to her room she turned to face the two men first, "Could Sophie do my hair".

"But I always do your hair".

"Uncle Alec you can't make a straight ponytail it's always crooked".

"She's right Hardison hair ain't your thing".

Lily chuckled and ran off to her room to get ready, Hardison smiled when he heard his niece's laugh it was music to his ears. Just then his phone went off.

-Hello. He answered.

-Alec it's me I'm outside of McRoy's. Marcus replied.

-I'll be right there give me like a minute.

-Ok.

The hacker then quickly turned to Eliot. "I need you to quickly watch Lily, Marcus is outside".

"Go I got it from here".

Hardison then quickly ran from his apartment down the stairs and outside he looked to see Marcus wearing a black t shirt, blue jean shorts, and his sneakers he was holding a big brown paper bag.

"Hey man". Marcus greeted his friend.

"Hey you ready to go meet everyone". Hardison replied.

"Yeah yeah, hey do you think it'd be cool that I take Lily to the zoo or something".

"It's ok with me but there's something you should know about Lily".

"What is it?"

"She's not fond of crowds last time when my friend Sophie had brought her to a mall, she ran and hid because of how crowded it got".

"So the park maybe".

"You'd have to ask Lily".

"Will you be coming too?"

"No you spend time with Lily, you deserve some time with her besides I see her all the time anyway".

"Thanks for this Alec it means a lot".

"I'll do anything to make Lily happy and I know you will too".

"I won't mess this up, I'm ready to do this after six and a half years I'm ready".

"Come on".

They went inside heading up to the loft, by this time Lily and Eliot came from Hardison's apartment. Lily was dressed in a purple t shirt and overalls with her sneakers, Sophie was doing her hair in a french braid, Nate was talking with Parker and Eliot about a possible next job.

"Everyone this is my best friend Marcus". Hardison says introducing his friend.

The team turned to look over and smiled.

"Hello Marcus". Sophie says warmly.

"How's it going man". Eliot said from his spot.

"Hey". Parker chimes in.

"Welcomes Marcus". Nate said.

"Hey everyone it's a pleasure to meet all of you and it makes me happy to know that you all accepted Lily". Marcus spoke happily.

"She'll always be apart of our family now and nothing won't ever change that". Eliot responded.

"Alright love your all set". Sophie says to the young girl.

"Thank you Sophie". Lily thanked the grifter.

"Your welcome".

"Sweetheart you're gonna spend the day with your dad alright". Hardison spoke to his niece.

"What about you?" She asked.

"We have a job to look into so we'll be busy while you're gone for the day".

"Ok".

Marcus had handed the bag over to Hardison who took it, he then walked towards his daughter. "So Lily, what do you wanna do today?" He asked.

"Could we maybe go to the park".

"Sure you wanna head out now".

"Ok".

Lily hugged her uncle first he had kissed her head and she kissed his cheek in return, Marcus had reached out for the young girl's hand and she took a hold of it.

"Bye guys". She says to the group.

"Bye". They said in union.

"I'll see you later sweetheart". Hardison said.

Once the two had left Hardison sighed and the group noticed, they had also noticed the lie he told to Lily.

"Hardison we don't have a job yet we're still looking". Sophie said.

"I know". He said.

"Why lie to your own niece?" Parker asked.

"Ever since the whole Victor thing Lily's been having trouble sleeping, she has nightmares every night to every other night and I don't know what to do. I'm afraid if I bring it up she'll shut down, she won't talk about it or bring it up, I...I just don't know what to do".

"I can take her jumping".

"Not happening Parker".

"What if one of us took her out for a day?" Sophie asked.

"It's alright with me but you gotta ask her".

"There's something else isn't there".

The hacker had looked over at Eliot who gave him a nod to continue. "Yeah there is. I'm not making any decisions yet but this isn't the right environment for a child we all know that, the jobs we do are dangerous and sometimes we never know how things will end. I wanna take Lily away from this and raise her right".

The team minus Eliot was shocked and stunned.

"Your leaving?" Parked asked, her voice was filled with hurt.

"No I'm not making any decisions now but that's what I wanna do. All I wanna do is keep Lily safe and out of danger".

"That's also what were here for Hardison". Sophie said.

"Were always here for you and Lily". Nate said.

"Whatever you guys need we got your back". Parker added.

The young hacker didn't know that tears had began streaming down his cheeks and he wiped them away then smiled. "I never thought that I'd ever have a real family, ever since meeting you guys and getting Lily back I feel like I have a real family. That's something I haven't had since Madi and my Nana died". He had stopped for a moment to finish gathering his thoughts. "I also wanted to talk to you guys about something else, I don't know how long Marcus has and being I'm Lily's only blood relative left what I'm trying to say is that in case anything ever happens to me". He looks over at Eliot and Nate first. "Eliot, Nate, you are the only guys I trust with my life. You two became my brothers and I want you guys to be Lily's godfathers, usually I know a kid is allowed one but you two are the only guys I trust with my niece's life. And I'm sure when Lily gets old you guys will help me scare off any guys who tries to date her".

"You got that right". Eliot said.

Everyone chuckled in the room, the hacker then turned to Parker and Sophie. "Parker, Sophie, with a girl I have no experience at all and ever since we began working together you two became like my sisters and I want you to be Lily's godmothers. Like what I said to Eliot and Nate, usually a kid is allowed one godmother but you two I trust. I see it now when Lily is a teenager you guys will be helping her get ready for her first date while I'm with Eliot and Nate scaring the guy till he pisses himself".

"You will do nothing like that". Sophie says firmly, looking at all three men with a warning glare in her eyes.

Just then someone had came into the apartment getting the team's attention. "Hello Nate".

The entire team looked over to see Sterling standing there.

"What the hell do you want?" Eliot asked.

"Need to talk to geek boy".

"Whatever you want to say to me say in front of them". Hardison replied.

"Alright. We may have a problem".

"What kind of problem". Nate chimes in.

"Victor Dubenich".

Meanwhile

Marcus and Lily were walking through a park that was close to McRoy's, they had made it to a playground and the seven year old had went over to a swing Marcus was moving her way.

"Dad come push me". Lily called out to Marcus.

"I'm coming honey". He responded.

Once he got to his daughter he then began to slowly push her on the swing, once Lily got high enough Marcus had stepped back and went over to the bench watching as his young daughter was playing happily on the swing. He smiled as he watched her but inside his heart broke because he wouldn't know how much longer he would have with his daughter, it killed the father because he hadn't been with his daughter in 6 and a half years now that he's found her he's gonna be taken from her once again only this time for good.

'How do I tell her I'm dying just after getting her back?'

"Dad! Look how high I am". Lily called to her father, followed by laughter.

"I'm looking sweetheart be careful though". Marcus replied back.

Once Lily was finished on the swing she wanted to go to the Aquarium so the father and daughter got on the bus and headed that way. Marcus was really enjoying his time with Lily, he tried to keep his mind off of his leukemia for the time being he'd want to discuss the situation over with Hardison before telling Lily.

Nate's Loft

When Sterling had said Victor's name Hardison felt his heart skip a beat and his blood ran cold, flash backs started flooding his mind. Eliot felt anger go through his body he wanted to find Victor and beat him to a pulp. Nate, Parker, and Sophie were quiet but stunned.

"What about Victor?" Hardison asked, his voice was cold and laced with venom.

"We got him on all the charges but to get him for kidnapping Lily's going to have to testify about what happened". Sterling replied.

"The hell she is!"

"Hardison-" Nate started but was cut off by the young hacker.

"No Nate just don't". He then looked over at the Interpol agent. "It's bad enough that Lily can barely sleep because of the nightmares she has, if she won't talk about it why in the hell would you want her to testify against that bastard? You want her to relive every moment of what happened to her because I sure as hell don't, you're not putting my niece through any of that".

"I'll give you some time to think about it".

"You don't have to because she's not testifying end of discussion".

"Hardison-". Sophie began but was cut off.

"I said end of discussion".

With that he walked off going back to his apartment slamming the door behind him.

"I'll go talk to him". Eliot said walking away.

Once the hitter left the rest of the team turned towards the Interpol agent.

"Is it necessary that Lily testifies?" Sophie asked.

"Not necessarily but it'll help keep him in prison for the rest of his life".

"You got Hardison worked up over a not necessarily" Parker snapped.

"It's to help the case to keep Victor in prison".

"Sterling you have no idea what that little girl went through during that time, she went through things, saw things that no child should see". Sophie said.

"Look it's no very necessary for her to testify but if we want to keep this as a strong enough case against Victor, the kid needs to testify".

"You need to go before Eliot and Hardison come back". Nate advised.

"I'm just a messenger".

"Go or I'll throw you off a building". Parker threatened.

"I'm going".

Once he had left the team stayed in the loft while Eliot had went to check on the young angry hacker, when the hitter got to the apartment he heard angry mumbling. He then entered to see Hardison pacing back and forth while angrily talking to himself.

"Hey you ok man". Eliot says to the hacker.

Hardison looked at the hitter and went on. "She's not testifying man do you know what happens to people who testify against people like Victor? They die and I'm not losing my niece".

"Hey Sterling said it may not be necessary so she may not have to".

"I don't give a damn what he said Lily's not testifying".

"Dude I get your angry and you have every right to be but Lily and Marcus could come in any minute and you don't want them to see you like this".

"I'm sorry it's just when I heard Victor's name and Lily needing to testify I lost it".

"That is not how I would put how you acted".

"I wanna help her Eliot I don't know how".

"I'm gonna be honest but I'm no therapist or a child expert but the only thing I can say and I said it before, get her to talk about it. Steer the conversation into getting her to say what happened".

"What if she breaks down if not shut down".

"When a kid goes through something that traumatic it'll be normal for them to break down and get emotional, yeah they may shut down but they'll need time to process everything afterwards. Once she finally says what happens it'll be a weight lifted off her shoulders".

"If you're not a child expert how do you know so much?"

"I read alright".

"Eliot I just hope your right".

Meanwhile

Marcus and Lily have been at the Aquarium for a few hours now, the young seven year old had always loved the Aquarium it was one of her many favorite places to go to. Marcus loved seeing Lily smile it was like he was looking at a younger version of Madi, Lily had her mother's smile, laugh, cheekbones, long jet curly black hair, but she had Marcus' nose, his chocolate brown eyes. She had a couple traits of Marcus but the rest was her mother the only thing she got from Hardison was the smarts.

"Dad can we go to the gift shop please". Lily spoke up, breaking her father from his thoughts.

"Sure honey let's go". He said.

The two then headed to the gift shop and the young girl wandered around while Marcus was looking at the necklaces they had where the jewelry is when his eyes landed on a dolphin necklace he knew Lily would love it so he picked it up in the little carrier box it was holding in. Lily had picked up a plush turtle holding it close to her chest. He looked at the time it was nearing four in the afternoon he only had a couple more hours left with Lily.

"Sweetheart you ready to go and grab some lunch". Marcus said to his daughter.

"Yeah can we have pizza". She replies.

"Whatever you want baby". He then paid for the items then they left.

The father and daughter headed to the pizzeria that was down the street from the Aquarium, he had a very great day with his daughter and wished he could have many more with her. They got to the pizzeria and Marcus had gotten them each a slice of cheese pizza and a soda.

"So Lily what do you like to do". Marcus spoke, sipping some soda.

"I like to draw, paint, play basketball and soccer". Lily replied.

"Your mom loved playing basketball and soccer, when me or your uncle would try to play her we always lost".

"Really?"

"I'm serious your mom kicked both our butts on the court and the field".

"W-what else could you tell me about mom?" She was afraid to ask the question because she didn't know how her father would respond.

"Your mother was an amazing person, she loved playing basketball and soccer, she went out of her way to protect your uncle when they were younger".

"Why".

"You mom was a little older than your uncle so it was always her job to look out for him and protect him, actually you wanna hear a story".

"Yeah".

"Back before you were born Alec had beaten someone up for Madi".

"Uncle Alec fought someone?" The seven year old was in disbelief, she knew her uncle had a temper but to hear him fighting was different. He fought maybe once or twice with Eliot on a job other than that she never once or heard of him fighting.

"Yeah it was pretty funny actually, watching your uncle fight someone was funny".

"How was it funny?"

"After the fight your uncle came home more beat up, he got a few good hits in but the person never bothered your mom or uncle ever again".

"Who'd he fight?"

"One of his old friends they had a crush on your mom and wouldn't leave her alone".

"Who was the friend?"

"Me, I had a crush on your mother since we were teenagers then I grew to love her after a while I wanted to marry her but we were still afraid to tell Alec".

"Why were you afraid?" She wiped some sauce and soda off her lip.

"Your uncle didn't want any of his friends to date your mom, he was protective of her just as she was of him".

"I wanna talk about mom with Uncle Alec but I don't wanna upset him".

"Hey you can always come to one of us to talk to her, we'd never would get upset".

"Mom's birthday was the other day we visited her grave like we always do".

"I was there I saw the flowers you put down, you made the right choice".

He then reached in the bag to pull the necklace out of the bag and took it out of the small little cardboard box. "I got this for you at the Aquarium and since I know how much you like dolphins I got you one to wear". He then got up from his seat and went to put the necklace on her and it hung perfectly around her neck.

"Thanks dad".

"Your welcome, come on I should get you home now".

"Can we do this again?"

"Absolutely".

The two then left the pizzeria and headed back to McRoy's, after almost an hour getting back to McRoy's, Lily began to get sleepy but managed to stay awake. When they entered the bar it was full so Marcus had kept Lily by him the whole time he then spotted Hardison talking with his team so they walked over to them.

"Hey guys". Marcus said to the group.

"Hey man". Hardison said bro hugging him.

"Look what dad got my at the Aquarium, Uncle Alec". Lily said showing her toy and necklace.

"Alec I have to talk to you for a minute". Marcus said to his friend.

"Alright, Parker would you mind taking Lily upstairs". He said turning to the thief.

"Ok come on sweetie". Parker said taking the young girl out of the room.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Hardison asked his friend.

"Let's take this outside". Marcus replied.

The two friends headed outside and Marcus spoke again. "I don't know how to tell Lily I'm sick and when I tell her I'd like you to be there when I tell her".

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"She deserves to know the truth I mean you told her about Madi right".

"Actually I never told her the truth about Madi, I was never able to get the courage to tell her the truth and she's still young. Lily doesn't need to have all this dumped on her at once, but I will be there to help you tell her about your condition".

"Alec thank you for everything, for taking care of Lily when Madi or I couldn't. You've been there for her and I couldn't be happier to know that my little girl has someone like you and your team to look out for her it means so much to me, I also know it means a lot to Madi".

Both men had tears running down their faces they wiped their faces.

"Um I have chemo this week so once if I feel up to it I'll come around but I will most definitely call".

"Alright call me when you can".

"I will tell Lily good night for me I think she wore herself out for the day".

"Ok I will".

The two friends bro hug then Marcus left and Hardison went inside to check on his niece, when he got up to the apartment he heard Lily telling Parker about her day with Marcus he then went over to them.

"Hey guys". He said.

The two turned around to see the hacker. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Lily was telling me about her day at the Aquarium". Parker replied.

"I loved that place when I was your age". He tells his niece.

"It was so much fun Uncle Alec first we went to the park for a while then went to the Aquarium, dad got me the turtle and the necklace". She said showing off her gifts.

"That's nice sweetheart".

"Do you have a name for your turtle?" Parker asked the young girl.

"Not yet but I'm thinking".

"Parker can I talk to Lily for a second". He turns to the blonde thief.

"Sure I'll be downstairs". She replies.

Once she had left Hardison went over to his niece who began getting confused. "Is everything ok Uncle Alec? I'm not in trouble am I?" She asked.

"No sweetheart nothing like that". He then took a deep breath and went on. "Sweetie I know you don't like talking about what happened but I'm sure if you do talk about it, it might help. It'll help you feel better you might no have anymore nightmares".

Lily's bottom lip trembled as tears were pooling her eyes she knew her uncle was right. "It was really scary Uncle Alec, the man killed Ms. Jackson then came after me. I told him to let me go but he wouldn't he kept saying it was your fault that I was with him but I told him it wasn't. They kept me on the boat tied up, the room was too small and I couldn't breath. He came in with some other people they took my earpiece, they left me in the room the whole time until Eliot and Parker came".

Tears were now pouring down the young girl's cheeks and Hardison went to console his niece, he brought her into his arms hugging her tightly as she cried. He had tears of his own coming down his cheek he was furious at what his niece just told him, Victor had killed someone in front of his niece it was no wonder why she was having nightmares. What she saw and went through would mentally scar any child.

"Don't worry sweetheart I'll never ever let anyone hurt you again". He kissed her head repeatedly. "I promise".

The team was watching in the doorway as their hacker consoled the seven year old. Eliot then cooked dinner for everyone and they ate while talking about a next case, Lily began dozing off at the table so Hardison brought her to her room. The young girl quickly changed and climbed into bed just as Hardison brought the covers back for her he then covered her back with them as she laid in the middle of the bed.

"G'night Uncle Alec". Lily said sleepily.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". He whispered. He then kissed her head and quietly left the room.

It now reached midnight and Hardison was heading to bed for the night but before he went to bed he checked in on his niece, when he peeked into Lily's room she was sleeping peacefully he wondered if she would stay like that for the whole night, during the night Hardison woke up to use the bathroom and get some water. Something in his mind told him to check on Lily and when he went to check on her she was still asleep peacefully, for the first time in weeks she was crying, screaming, or thrashing in her bed from a nightmare. He was happy that he got her to talk about it and hopefully she could move on from it.

A/N: Sorry for the delay again, been distracted and been dealing with some personal stuff but I bring you this. Also sorry if i feel like I rushed anything.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of weeks had gone by and Marcus hadn't seen Lily due to his treatments but he was getting sicker but the minute and the chemo wasn't working for him anymore he knew that his time was almost up. He had to talk to Hardison about telling Lily but neither man wanted to tell the 7-year-old about Marcus' condition, they couldn't break her heart. She had just got her father and now she was gonna lose him for good. The young hacker had the team watch Lily up in the loft while he and Marcus talked in the bar.

"Alec I still don't know how to tell Lily I'm sick. I'm getting sicker by the minute and soon Lily won't have me anymore". Marcus said.

"Hey don't talk about that you'll be around for her Marcus". Hardison tells his friend.

"The chemo isn't working anymore so it could be any day now Alec, Lily has never had her father and now that she has I'm gonna die". He paused for a moment to get himself together. "Alec your one of my best friends I want you to be with me in the hospital when I...die. I don't want Lily in the room it'll crush her. Promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to protect Lily I don't care what you have to do, just do what you gotta do".

"Alright. I'll be with you and you have my word I'll do whatever it takes to protect Lily so will my team".

Marcus was wiping the tears from his eyes he didn't have his little girl for six and a half years and now that he's finally got to know her he was gonna be taken from her forever.

"I don't know how we're gonna tell her man, it's bad enough she doesn't have Madi now she won't have me either".

"She'll know you, I'll tell her stories about you and Madi. Lily will always know you".

"I had this made for her". He pulls a necklace out giving it to his friend. "I wanted to give this to her when I finally found her".

Hardison opened the small heart locket to see a picture of Madi on one side and Marcus on the other, it brought tears to his eyes. Just seeing the picture of his older sister killed him and now that he was gonna lose his friend he didn't know how much he could take at the moment.

"If you want you could give it to her now and we tell her now". Hardison said after a moment.

"Only if you're ok with it".

"It's cool with me, I'll go get her".

The young hacker went up to get his niece, he was still trying to dry his watery eyes. Marcus was trying to mentally and emotionally prepare himself to tell Lily about him being sick he didn't wanna do it but he had too, they couldn't lie to her because sooner or later she'd find out. Hardison was outside the loft door taking a deep breath heading inside.

The team looks over to see the hacker and notices the look on his face when Lily saw the look on his face she got concerned going to him.

"Uncle Alec what's wrong". Lily says to her uncle.

"Sweetheart come downstairs your dad and I have to talk to you about something". Hardison replies, trying not to choke on a sob.

"Am I in trouble?"

"No honey it's nothing like that".

The seven-year-old then followed her uncle down to the bar and saw her father, a smile appeared on her face as she ran over to him. Marcus saw his little girl running to him and he moved from his chair and got down on one knee and let her crash into him. He buried his face into her dark brown curls and kissed her temple. Hardison watched giving the father and daughter a moment then joined them.

"So daddy, Uncle Alec said you guys have to tell me something. What is it?" Lily asked.

"Lily, baby you know I love you more than anything right". Marcus started.

"Yeah".

The young hacker gently put a hand on his niece's shoulder as a tear leaked from his eye going down his cheek, there was a lot he was able to handle but about to tell his seven-year-old niece her father is dying he wasn't gonna handle that very well.

"Sweetheart I'm sick very sick".

"But you don't look sick".

"I have cancer and I wanna spend the rest of my time I have left with you".

Lily then had tears pooling in her eyes and soon they falling from her eyes she latched herself onto her father, burying her face into his shoulder. By this point, the young hacker was crying as well as he gently rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her. The team was in the back watching and just from watching in the back they knew what the conversation was about.

"Poor Lily, first her mom, then the whole Victor thing, now this. How much more can she take?" Parker asked sadly.

"She's been through more than an average adult and she's only seven". Sophie said sadly.

"Hardison and Lily are gonna need us for a while". Nate tells them.

"How can anyone tell a kid that they're only parent is dying?" Eliot asked.

"I don't know".

"Nate we can't take on any jobs for a while". Sophie tells the mastermind.

"And we won't, for now, we help Hardison and Lily get through this".

After a while, Lily had stopped crying but remained in her father's arms. Marcus looked over to his friend. "Alec, would you mind if I kept Lily for the night?"

"You can have Lily for the night, you deserve all the time you can get with her". Hardison tells his friend.

"Sweetheart why don't you go get some of your stuff and we can do whatever you want". Marcus looked down at her.

"Can we have a movie night?" Lily asked.

"Of course, we'll have pizza for dinner, make sundaes, it'll be fun".

Lily then ran upstairs to pack some of her stuff, Marcus still was trying to hold back tears and Hardison looked over at him.

"Hey it'll be alright man, Lily will be taken care of you have my word. We won't let anything happen to her, Eliot will kick anybody's ass if they even look at her the wrong way". Hardison says.

Marcus let out a small chuckle and wiped his eyes. "It's not fair Alec, I just got her back and now she won't have me anymore".

"You and Madi maybe gone but you'll watch over her, she has me, she has my friends, she'll have a family".

"But she won't have her parents with her. I won't be there when she graduates high school or college, I won't be the one to walk her down the aisle when she gets married, I won't be able to hold my first grandchild. Alec, I have one request if you would do it".

"Whatever it is I'll do it".

"I want you to adopt Lily. I'll have some kind of relief if I know she has a father figure in her life".

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I know she'll be in good hands with you".

"Alright, I will".

A few minutes later Lily came down with her pink princess backpack and went over to her father and uncle. "I'm ready".

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart you be good for your dad alright". Hardison said.

"I promise Uncle Alec".

The young hacker got down and hugged his young niece and kissed her head, Lily then kissed her uncle's cheek she then took a hold of her father's hand and waved to her uncle and the team. They all waved bye to her, Hardison was overwhelmed with his emotions he went upstairs and the team watched in a little bit of confusion. The young hacker took a 2-liter bottle out of the fridge opened it and began drinking from it, Eliot was the first in the loft and saw his friend.

"Hey, everything alright man?" Eliot asked concerned.

"No". Hardison replied, taking another long swing of the soda.

The others then entered the loft and Hardison couldn't take much more as he broke down crying, he put the bottle down and was crying letting all of his emotions out.

"Oh Hardison". Sophie says sadly.

"What's wrong?" Parker asked.

The young hacker was too upset to say anything, Eliot then pulled him into a brotherly hug and let his friend cry. It wasn't often that any of them cried and when they did it hit all of them hard. Hardison hugged his friend tightly as if he was gonna disappear, Sophie then moved from her spot and hugged the hacker next. Parker and Nate then also hugged the hacker assuring him he wasn't alone in this.

"What happened downstairs". Nate said.

"U-umm...we told Lily about Marcus being sick and I told him that we'd protect her no matter what we have to do. The h-he said that he wants me to adopt Lily so that way she'll have a father figure in her life". Hardison tells them after a moment.

"Does he know how long until... Sophie started but trailed off.

"I don't think so he said that the chemo isn't working anymore so it could be any day now".

"Hardison we won't take on any jobs until all this passes we're gonna help you and Lily get through all of this". Nate tells him.

"Thank you, Nate".

"We're family and right now we focus on the family".

Hardison felt so grateful he has a family to care about him.

Meanwhile

Marcus and Lily were at his apartment she took her stuff to the spare room while he ordered the pizza, the seven-year-old changed into her pajamas. It was a long sleeve purple shirt with matching pants. She had brought along some different movies she took them out to the living room.

"I got the movies, daddy". Lily said.

"Whatcha got sweetie". Marcus replies with a smile.

She pulled out some Disney movies such as The Lion King 1 and 2, Tarzan, Finding Nemo, Toy Story and more, Lily put in The Lion King and the father and daughter began watching the movies. During the movie, the pizza arrived so Marcus got up getting the food bringing it back to the table. The father and daughter were on their third movie which was Finding Nemo, Lily was out like a light. Marcus covered her with a blanket he didn't have the heart to wake her so he left her on the couch, he made sure the house was locked up tight he then rejoined Lily on the couch.

He had his legs propped up on the table, Lily sensed her father's presence and she curled into his side. He threw an arm around her holding her closely then kissed her head.

"I love you so much, sweetheart". He whispered.

Loft

Hardison had begun working on adoption papers and finished them he then sent them in, he was the only one awake the young hacker couldn't stop thinking about his friend. He and Marcus were the best of friends growing up they grew so close they were almost brothers, Marcus was older than Alec but a few months so he looked out for him while they went to school. Hardison felt something wet on his cheeks and wiped them he closed his eyes tightly to block the tears, he bit his lip to keep the sobs from escaping, a huge lump was forming in his throat and then he broke again.

All his life was filled with nothing but pain, he and his sister were in foster care for as long as he could remember, bounced around from home to home being abused consistently, then when Madi died when Lily was a baby. After his sister and Nana died he lost custody of Lily which made him fall into a deep depression it was a period of his time he chose not to talk about. Then he finally got his niece back after 6 and a half years which brought him out of that depression. Now his friend no his brother was dying of cancer and there wasn't anything he could do to help him. He was tired of being hurt, he was tired of his life being filled with pain.

As he was crying he was broken out of his thoughts by someone knocking on the door, Hardison looked to the clock to see 1:30 AM his heart began pounding in his chest hoping the worst hadn't happened he got up heading to the door he looked through the peephole to see Eliot there. Confused he opened the door.

"Eliot, what are you doing here man?" Hardison asked, his voice was raspy from the crying.

"I came to check on you, how you holding up man". Eliot replied.

"Not good, I can't stop thinking about Marcus. Growing up we were the best of friends, we were practically brothers he looked out for me all the time. Lily's about to lose her father and I'm gonna lose one of my closest friends".

Eliot always hated seeing one of his friends in emotional pain he put a gentle hand on the young hacker's back. "Hey you won't be alone in this neither will Lily you guys still have us and we're not going anywhere anytime soon".

"Thanks, Eliot it means a lot".

"No problem brother".


	14. Not a chapter Author's note

Considering rewriting this story. Not very happy with it in the rewrite I'll try and start from season 1.


End file.
